Burning Darkly
by Stormikat
Summary: Darkfire enters ShadowClan to restore the code for his mother, Hollyleaf. Slowly he turns the Clan against one of their own. What happens when Darkfire gives a death blow to his brother? A Twolegplace is no Clan. Love then? Read, for it has finished!
1. Allegiances

_Thanks to all those people that read** Hollyleaf's Challenge**. Thanks to those that reviewed after the finish: _VioletRose52,Brackenfurlover, Dovekit, Flamestreak64, Nightshimmer, Silverstorm of RiverClan, Allygirl56, Icethroat21, Warriors--Skywing, Dovefall, Juniperwing, WarriorAddicted, Saint Joan Of The Roses,_ and_ Oo-Rainpath-oO.

_My cats were wearing make-up in the last story. Now they are officially rogues, not rouges. Thanks to _Saint Joan Of The Roses_ for pointing it out! I laughed once I realized that._

Allegiances:

Older cats come first. So senior warriors, younger warriors, she-cats who have been queens longer and have kits, then the ones that just got in the nursery. Older apprentices, younger apprentices, elders-- oldest to recent. Of course I might have made a mistake, but as much as I could gather from the allegiances in the books, here it is:

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**  
Blackstar-- elderly large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**D****eputy**  
Kinkfur-- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Medicine Cat**  
Littlecloud-- very small tabby tom  
_apprentice:_ Flamestreak-- ginger tom

**Warriors**

Oakfur-- small brown tom

Rowanclaw-- ginger tom

Snaketail-- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail  
_apprentice:_ Batpaw

Tigerstripe-- dark brown tabby tom

Dawncloud-- cream-furred she-cat

Scorchtree-- dark gray tom

Redsky-- mottled brown and ginger tom

Olivespot-- tortoiseshell she-cat

Darkfire-- powerful black tom with very faint stripes, has yellow eyes

Needlefur-- dark brown tom, has spiked fur

**Apprentices**

Batpaw-- gray she-cat with large ears and black tail

**Queens**

Snowbird-- pure white she-cat, mother of Scorchtree's three kits: Stonekit (gray tabby tom), Eveningkit (dark gray, almost black, she-cat with dusted ginger belly and chest), and Fernkit (Light tabby she-cat)

Ivytail-- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Tigerstripe's unborn kits

**Elders**

Tallpoppy--long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**  
ThunderClan**

**Leader**  
Firestar-- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**  
Brambleclaw-- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**  
Jayfeather-- gray tabby tom  
_apprentice:_ Toadheart-- black and white tom

**Warriors**

Graystripe-- long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt-- dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur-- golden brown tabby tom

Ferncloud-- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail-- long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
_apprentice:_ Lightningpaw

Thornclaw-- golden brown tabby tom  
_apprentice:_ Shadepaw

Millie-- striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Squirrelflight-- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Whitewing-- white she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg-- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Poppyfrost-- tortoiseshell she-cat

Birchfall-- light brown tabby tom

Hazeltail-- small gray and white she-cat

Berrynose-- cream-colored tom

Cinderheart-- gray tabby she-cat  
_apprentice_: Firepaw

Lionblaze-- golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
_apprentice:_ Pricklepaw

Icefang-- white she-cat

Briarclaw-- dark brown she-cat

Bumblethroat-- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Rosewing-- dark cream she-cat

Dovetooth-- gray frosted she-cat (?)

Ivyflight-- light tabby she-cat (?)

Dewstep-- small gray tom with one white front paw, has green eyes

Ledgewalker-- brown tom

Redstrike-- small brown she-cat with ginger spots

**Apprentices**

Firepaw-- bright ginger she-cat

Pricklepaw-- light tortoiseshell tom with brown tips

Shadepaw-- dark gray she-cat with a white spot on her tail

Lightningpaw-- swift black she-cat with cream-colored stripes on her legs

**Queens**

Daisy-- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace, in charge of nursery

Sorreltail-- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Brackenfur's two kits: Owlkit (long-haired silver tom with a large white face) and Beaverkit (brown tom with black and white tortoiseshell spotting)

Brightheart-- white she-cat with ginger patches, half of her face is scarred

**Elders**

Longtail-- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**  
RiverClan**

**Leader**  
Leopardstar-- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deptuy**  
Mistyfoot-- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**  
Mothwing-- dappled golden she-cat  
_apprentice:_ Willowshine-- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Blackclaw-- smokey black tom

Mosspelt-- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
apprentice: Ripplepaw

Reedwhisker-- black tom

Beechfur-- light brown tom

Rippletail-- dark gray tabby tom

Graymist-- pale gray tabby  
_apprentice:_ Weavingpaw

Dapplenose-- mottled gray she-cat

Mintfur-- light gray tabby tom

Pinefur-- very short-haired tabby she-cat

Rainstorm-- mottled gray-blue tom  
_apprentice:_ Shimmerpaw

Icewing-- white she-cat with blue eyes

Cooperpool-- dark ginger she-cat

Robintail-- tortoiseshell and white tom  
_apprentice:_ Lightpaw

Pebblepelt-- mottle gray tom  
_apprentice:_ Fishpaw

Nettlemark-- dark brown tabby tom

Mallowheart-- light brown tabby tom

Minnowflower-- dark gray she-cat

Grassfoot-- pale brown tom (?)

Beetlewing-- odd bluish-gray tom with brown paws (?)

Petalstripe-- gray she-cat with light-colored stripes (?)

**Apprentices**

Ripplepaw-- gray tom with white paws and dark gray stripes along his body

Weavingpaw-- golden tabby she-cat

Lightpaw-- white she-cat with one brown paw

Fishpaw-- gray tom with a white stripe on his back

Shimmerpaw-- white she-cat with gray flecks that shine in the sun

**Queens**

Otterheart-- dark brown she-cat, mother of Blackclaw's two kits: Flowerkit (tortoishell she-cat) and Bigkit (large dark brown tom with black stripes)

Dawnflower-- pale gray she-cat, mother of Beechfur's three kits: Cloudkit (pale gray tom), Mudkit (pale brown she-cat), and Duckkit (dark gray tom with light brown tail and green eyes)

**Elders**

Swallowtail-- dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream--gray tom

**WindClan**

**Leader**  
Onestar-- brown tabby tom

**Deputy**  
Ashfoot-- gray she-cat  
_apprentice:_ Whistlepaw

**Medicine Cat**  
Kestrelwing-- mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

Owlwhisker--light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-- small white she-cat

Gorsetail-- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Nightcloud-- black she-cat

Harespring-- brown and white tom

Leaftail-- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Willowclaw-- gray she-cat

Emberfoot-- gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt-- black tom with amber eyes

Thistlefur-- long-haired white tom

Sedgewing-- light brown tabby she-cat

Sunfrost--tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Meadowdawn-- white she-cat with red, gray, and brown tabby spots

Fenneltail-- gray she-cat with a fluffy tail

**Apprentices**

Whistlepaw-- golden tortoiseshell tom.

**Queens**

Dewspots-- spotted gray tabby she-cat, mother of Emberfoot's one kit: Cricketkit (black tom with long legs)

Heathertail-- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Breezepelt's three kits: Fadekit (black she-cat with gray points and amber eyes), Silverkit (silver tabby tom with green eyes), and Goldkit (brown tom with golden tail, legs, and head with amber eyes)

**Elders**

Webfoot--dark gray tabby tom, oldest in the Clan

Tornear-- tabby tom

**Cats outside the Clans**

Hollyleaf-- black she-cat with green eyes

Raven-- dark tortoiseshell tom. Has orange eyes.

Raven's rogues-- Look at profile for complete list.

Sol-- white-and-brown tabby long-haired tom with pale yellow eyes

Leafpool-- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Crowfeather-- dark gray tom

* * *

(?)-- means it's a real cat the Erins created, but I don't know what it looks like.


	2. Chapter 1 Entering the Clan

_Burning Darkly is a sequel to Hollyleaf's Challenge. I'd advise you to read that first so some things make sense. In this story, Darkfire, Hollyleaf's firstborn kit, is the main character. This is his view from the time he enters ShadowClan and to what he does after running away from the Clans and before he meets up again with Hollyleaf. Sorry for any out of characterness the cats might experience.  
_

_Yes, this chapter is a repeat from Hollyleaf's Challenge, but you have to understand what's happening before I can move on. Just to warn you there might be more repeats in this story. Now read Darkfire's story:

* * *

_

**Part One: Darkfire in ShadowClan**

**Chapter 1  
**

Darkfire didn't consider himself a jealous cat, but when he saw how Dewstep fit in with the Clan so much, he hurt inside and wanted to fit in as well. He felt a spark of anger toward his brother on those occasions. Then he would feel guilt because he was angry with Dewstep. It wasn't Dewstep's fault. The young tom simply knew how to make friends. He was talkative and didn't hold grudges and he was willing to learn and to listen. That made him a perfect addition to ThunderClan.

Darkfire, on the other hand, was usually silent. He didn't like to talk much with other cats. The only one he could express himself to was Dewstep, but lately that wasn't happening as often. Dewstep would be off with the apprentices. He'd become a favorite with them because he wasn't annoyed to be helping them, especially when it came to the elders.

The only elder was Longtail, who might have been retiring naturally now, but had long since become an elder because of his eyes. The poor tom was bored in the elders den. He couldn't do much safely on his own and so had to stay there. Dewstep provided the company. Not only would he change the bedding or find ticks and fleas, he let Longtail talk to him as much as he wanted. Dewstep particularly liked listening to the stories that Longtail knew. Darkfire would find Dewstep in the elders den on more than one occasion. He'd just be laying there, gazing at Longtail who would be deep in another story. The apprentices eventually thought this was fun as well and they'd lay around with Dewstep when they got the chance.

Darkfire didn't have patience with stories. He preferred things straight to the point, not flourished with excitement that probably never really happened. So when Brackenfur had him helping the apprentices as they took care of Longtail, he didn't sit around for the story like the rest of them. That made the apprentices not like him as much. Not that Lightningpaw needed another excuse. She was still mad that Darkfire had defeated her mentor and at the first meeting effortlessly batted her away. She could hold a grudge. So could her mentor. Cloudtail still disliked Darkfire and avoided him or ignored him when they were close to each other. It was this tension that didn't make the other Clan cats invite Darkfire to do things with them.

Darkfire realized being in ThunderClan wasn't going to work. He knew then he should have listened to Hollyleaf when she wanted her sons to go to different Clans. Darkfire made his decision one day. He left ThunderClan territory when Brackenfur wanted him to hunt for the Clan. He slipped over the border and waited by the lake near ShadowClan territory. This was the last Clan to try.

Darkfire didn't know how he'd be received by these cats. They had rogues aplenty within their Clan, but ever since Sol, they didn't trust outsiders much. They might not trust Darkfire when he said he wanted to be a member of their Clan. It would be so hard to convince them the code had to be restored because they would be wary of what he had to say. They wouldn't want him taking over like Sol had tried. Darkfire knew he'd left the easy Clan to Dewstep.

Dewstep would be devastated when he realized Darkfire had gone. Darkfire felt a twinge of guilt when he thought about his brother. He hadn't said goodbye because he knew Dewstep would have told him not to leave and that ThunderClan would accept him, he just had to be patient. Darkfire didn't believe they would. Besides, he had to do what Hollyleaf wanted. Not that he thought this was the best course, but because he knew in the end Dewstep would want him to do what Hollyleaf ordered. Dewstep really believed their mother. He would do any thing for her. Darkfire wasn't so loyal as he knew both thought. He only did this for his brother. He wanted Dewstep to be happy and he thought this was the only way. Dewstep always wanted to please Hollyleaf and when she was happy, he was happy. For now Dewstep would be sad that Darkfire had left him alone, but eventually Dewstep would see that Darkfire had been right to leave ThunderClan. Dewstep was safe there. Darkfire would have just been a nuisance to that Clan.

Darkfire sat by the border. Where was ShadowClan? It was passed sunhigh, but he still hadn't seen a patrol. He knew ThunderClan would be looking for him now. He couldn't let them find him here.

"You smell of ThunderClan," a voice growled at him from a tree. Dewstep looked up to see a cat laying on a branch. Briefly he thought Dewstep might fit into this Clan as well. Why was his brother always so lucky?

"I came from their territory," Darkfire told the she-cat. "I was trying to become part of their Clan, but I found I didn't fit in so well there."

"I don't know how anyone could," the cat answered. "But what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask Blackstar if I could join his Clan."

"And you expect him to accept you? A cat from ThunderClan?"

"I can only hope," Darkfire shrugged. "If it is the will of StarClan then I will be your Clanmate."

The she-cat seemed to think about that. "Stay here. If you really want to enter ShadowClan then you will stay," she meowed, staring at him hard.

Darkfire didn't ask where she was going. He had no doubt she was getting someone in charge. Deputy or leader. He briefly glanced back to ThunderClan territory. He wasn't sure if he was making sure no ThunderClan cat saw him, or if he wanted Dewstep to be there by his side, telling Blackstar what they wanted. He'd heard Dewstep's whole speech by now and he knew what to say and what questions a Clan leader might ask. He just had to tell the same thing to Blackstar.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon there were more cats approaching through the sparse undergrowth of ShadowClan.

"Well?" asked the white cat with black paws. He had four other cats with him. All looked deadly. If Darkfire offended them, he was likely to get hurt.

"My name is Darkfire and I want to join ShadowClan."

After that came the usual questions that had always been asked. Blackstar seemed unmoved as Darkfire pleaded his case. Darkfire was beginning to believe this was useless. Blackstar simply didn't care. He wouldn't ever let Darkfire in.

"Stay," Blackstar ordered and then he and his warriors walked off. Darkfire knew they would talk about him now. Talk and then refuse. He was surprised when they finally came back. Their expressions didn't change as Blackstar meowed, "You will be given a chance to prove yourself."

They all started walking off. Darkfire was startled and hesitated for a moment. Then he hurried after. He was actually being considered for acceptance. He was surprised. He wondered why they were willing to let him enter. He continued to think as the shadows of the trees closed over him. He headed into the ShadowClan territory.


	3. Chapter 2 ShadowClan Cats

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Darkfire entered the ShadowClan camp. The first thing he noticed was the lack of cats in the camp. There was only one warrior and two queens by the nursery. There were no other cats. Now, as he was led into the camp, five other ShadowClan warriors were now in camp: Blackstar and the four escorts for Darkfire. He wondered where everyone else was.

"This is the ShadowClan camp," Blackstar meowed. His voice was strong, even if his body was starting to become fragile. "Olivespot will be your mentor while you learn ShadowClan ways."

Darkfire just nodded and that seemed to satisfy Blackstar. The leader walked off, one other cat following, whispering in his ear. Soon she turned around and yelled back at the cats, "Tigerstripe, Redsky go on a hunting patrol."

The two ShadowClan cats nodded and left to go back to the forest. Darkfire was left alone with a tortoiseshell she-cat. This must have been Olivespot. He looked at his mentor, wondering what she could teach him. He noticed she was looking him over as well. She didn't seem impressed, but she sighed and motioned him to follow her.

"Lets see what useful things ThunderClan taught you," she meowed, guiding him into the forest. They entered a rocky area where two young cats were facing their mentors.

"These are Needlepaw, his mentor Scorchtree, Batpaw, and her mentor Snaketail," Olivespot told Darkfire. Then she said to the four cats, "This is Darkfire. Blackstar is accepting him into the Clan. He was a rogue and tried to get into ThunderClan with is brother, but ThunderClan just wasn't for him."

"Where's your brother?" Scorchtree asked.

"ThunderClan," Darkfire meowed.

Scorchtree waited for more, but Darkfire didn't say anything. Talking wasn't his strong point. Neither was making friends. But he didn't have to make friends in ShadowClan. His only purpose was to restore the broken code. Darkfire just had to learn how they were breaking it and then find a way to fix it. He was in ShadowClan to takeover for Hollyleaf, his mother.

Dewstep was in ThunderClan doing the same thing. Darkfire knew it would be easy for talkative Dewstep to make ThunderClan see it his way. He had no doubt Dewstep would have ThunderClan ready for their mother by the end of the moon. Darkfire could see how easy it would be to convince ThunderClan they were wrong and that they were ready for a cleansing. He had to figure out how hard it would be to convince ShadowClan. He knew nothing about this Clan other than that their hearts were dark.

"I don't know how anyone could fit into ThunderClan," Snaketail commented, shaking his head. "Mostly it's full of kittypets."

Needlepaw's spiked fur fluffed up as if he was offended. Darkfire gave him a passing glance. Something was wrong. He recognized that sort of thing because it was exactly what he was looking for. Now he had to figure out what the problem was and take advantage of it.

"Well," Olivespot meowed to Darkfire. "Do you know any defense moves?"

The black tom nodded.

"Okay, I'll attack, you try and make sure I don't hurt you."

Needlepaw, Batpaw, and their mentors moved away as Olivespot started her attack.

As the she-cat ran for him, Darkfire felt a calmness enter him. He didn't need to think, he just reacted. He dodged out of the she-cat's way, twisting to face her. She was swift and turned in mid-air to try and land on his back legs, but he was out of her way when she landed. She landed lightly and seemed to glide toward him, pressing him back with her sweeping claws.

Darkfire backed up, keeping his legs ready for a pounce. It came and he ran under her, using a sheathed paw to knock the breath from her. She landed, this time heavily. She wheezed for breath. Darkfire knew the battle was done. He rolled his muscles back to relax. His tail twitched as he walked to his mentor.

"That was awesome," Batpaw squeaked. "Did you see that?" She looked at the other mentors.

Scorchtree seemed very impressed and Snaketail had some worry in his eyes. Needlepaw just stared.

"Yes we saw, Batpaw," Snaketail meowed. "We're right here."

The little apprentice looked down in embarrassment.

Olivespot finally heaved herself up. She'd recovered.

"Did you learn that is ThunderClan?" she meowed and then swallowed. Darkfire realized he'd caused her some pain even without using his claws.

"No," Darkfire shook his head. "ThunderClan doesn't teach that."

"Then you're a natural," Scorchtree meowed, shaking his head in awe. "I wish my apprentice was that good."

Needlepaw glared.

"I don't think you need to learn battle techniques," Olivespot meowed. "So I'll show you around the territory."

She stiffly walked from the training area. Darkfire followed with a goodbye mew from Batpaw.

Olivespot showed Darkfire the territory. She started along the RiverClan border and looped around after showing him the Twolegplace near the half-bridge. Darkfire got his first look at twolegs. At first he thought they were unusually tall and then he thought they were crazy. A few were jumping off of the half-bridge and into strange monsters that rode across the lake.

After telling Darkfire not to ever let the twolegs see him, Olivespot led Darkfire along the back edge of ShadowClan territory. Over on this side was a twolegplace that had two mean kittypets. The she-cat told him how the two cats had been defeated and wouldn't venture out of their garden, but on occasion they would cause trouble for patrols if they could get away with it. After that, Olivespot avoided the border ShadowClan shared with ThunderClan.

"We don't want them thinking we stole you," she meowed. "They might start a battle."

It was then Darkfire realized the rest of the Clans looked at ThunderClan in fear. ThunderClan was large and it had a lot of warriors. The smaller Clans couldn't fight off that many cats so they tried to tread cautiously around ThunderClan.

"Well, what did you think of that?" Olivespot asked as they entered the ShadowClan camp in the evening. She looked like she wanted to hear him complement the ShadowClan territory.  
Darkfire cautiously meowed, "It is a good territory. It looks like it provides."

Olivespot could see it had been a neutral comment so she just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

As they entered the camp, Blackstar jumped up onto a stump. **(A/N It is a stump, right? I was too lazy to look it up in Long Shadows.)** He called the Clan around him and Darkfire watched cats trickled from the bushes.

He didn't realize everyone had gathered until Blackstar meowed, "I am welcoming a new warrior into the ranks of ShadowClan. Needlepaw come forward."

The apprentice walked forward. He'd been groomed, but his fur still stuck out at all ends Darkfire wondered if he had some sort of disease, but then he noticed the deputy had the same kind of fur. They had to be related.

"I, Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentices. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Needlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentice seemed uneasy as he answered, "I do."

No one else in the Clan noticed the odd reaction Needlepaw was having to the ceremony. Darkfire wondered if it was usual for apprentices to be this nervous. He figured it might have been. He could recall Ledgewalker and Redstrike from ThunderClan. They had seemed uneasy, but proud as well. As the ceremony went on, Darkfire saw the devotion and the moon shining in the Clan cat s eyes. They believed in what their leader was saying. They were devoted to StarClan.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name," Blackstar meowed. The moons of his life seemed to fall away from him, and Darkfire was gazing at a proud warrior who was devoted to leading his Clan. "Needlepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Needlefur, in remembrance of your pelt." The Clan cats seemed to chuckle. "StarClan honors your patience and devotion and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

The white leader jumped from his tree stump and placed his head on Needlefur's head. The new warrior licked his shoulder and the Clan shouted Needlefur's new name. Their voices were carried up into Silverpelt.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3 Learning

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Needlefur will sit vigil tonight," Blackstar meowed. He was once again his age. The glorious moment was over. "We have another new warrior in our clan this night," the white leader continued. "Darkfire has come from ThunderClan to join our Clan."

The ShadowClan cats hissed and growled. Darkfire's ears twitched. Already they didn't trust him. That didn't make his job any easier. He tried to show no emotion to them. He tried to look unafraid, though inside he was wishing Dewstep was with him. The gray tom would have said ThunderClan didn't matter anymore and that they'd do what ever ShadowClan wanted. But Darkfire had to be strong. He was here on his own. He had to learn to speak up for himself. Dewstep wasn't with him now.

"Darkfire is a rogue that ThunderClan accepted, but he didn't fit in. He joined ShadowClan to see if he could adjust to life here. I hope you make him welcome."

The ShadowClan leader walked to his den. The Clan was dismissed. They filed off to their dens, leaving Needlefur alone in the clearing.

Olivespot approached Darkfire. "You'll be sleeping in the warrior den with us."

Darkfire was surprised. He'd thought he would be forced to sleep away from the Clan, like in ThunderClan. ShadowClan was more welcoming than he'd thought. Everything he'd learned about them seemed incorrect.

Darkfire followed Olivespot to the warriors den. She curled among the small number of cats, but Darkfire found a empty place so he wouldn't annoy the other warriors. He laid down. He was almost asleep when a warm pelt pressed against him.

Darkfire jerked awake and was almost on his feet when he recognized her. It was the first ShadowClan cat he'd met, the one in the tree.

"You are jumpy," she meowed tersely, staring up at him.

"Sorry," muttered Darkfire. He hadn't been expecting her. Why did she want to sleep next to him?

"By the way, my name is Dawncloud."

Darkfire just nodded and laid down again. He tried to relax, but he couldn't. This was an unfamiliar pelt with a different smell. In all his life, Darkfire had only slept beside Dewstep and Hollyleaf. This new scent didn't make him want to sleep.

********  
A quarter moon went by and the Gathering came. Blackstar took most of his warriors to the island, but Darkfire was left behind. He was a bit disappointed. He'd wanted to see Dewstep there. But Darkfire didn't argue. There would be other Gatherings and other times to see how Dewstep was getting along. Besides, Darkfire was tired and extra sleep would do him good.

ShadowClan didn't have many warriors. A horrible greencough epidemic had scourged the Clan, killing old and young alike. Darkfire had to do just about every duty in the Clan: border and hunting patrols, helping the poor Batpaw who was the only apprentice, learning ShadowClan techniques, and defending the Clan from foxes. Foxes had seemed to invade ShadowClan land after the sickness. They knew the cats were weak and wanted to take advantage. And with all those activities, Darkfire was looking for his opening. He had to find what drove the ShadowClan cats. He had to find how they were breaking the code. So far they hadn't done anything. It was as if they were trying really hard not to break the warrior code. They did every action with care, checking to see if they were doing right. Everyone did, especially the new warrior. Because Needlefur was acting strange, Darkfire concentrated on the brown warrior.

Darkfire wasn't allowed to leave camp on his own, he was still on probation, but he watched Needlefur when the cat was nearby. The tom was usually jittery, or even distracted, and he was always cleaning himself as if trying to get a scent off of him. Darkfire was suspicious. When he was allowed out on his own, he was following this cat.

Darkfire slept deeply that night. Dawncloud was not at his side, but that didn't bother Darkfire. That she-cat always seemed to make him uneasy and feel a strange feeling inside.

Morning came and Dawncloud stretched out to touch him with her front paws. She looked at him from an up-side-down angle. Darkfire blinked at her.

"I saw your brother last night," she meowed. "He was with two she-cats."

Then Dawncloud waited. Darkfire waited. Dawncloud sighed in annoyance and continued. "Your brother seemed to enjoy the Gathering. I don't know if he missed you though. The two she-cats kept him busy."

Darkfire felt a pain go through him. Had Dewstep forgotten him that easily? No, he couldn't accept that. It had been Dewstep's first Gathering, Darkfire was sure at his he wouldn't have time for worrying. He'd be too interested in being among the other cats to think of other things.

"I'm sure your brother is just fine with ThunderClan," she continued. "I don't understand why you didn't fit in."

"They didn't like me," Darkfire told her. "I don't talk."

"That's obvious," she huffed, shaking her head.

Darkfire's ears twitched. It must have annoyed her. She was the only one that seemed to want him to talk. The other ShadowClan cats had already gotten over his lack of friendliness. They just accepted that he was quiet. Blackstar almost seemed relived not to have another cat complaining or fighting his orders. Some of the other cats did that on occasion. Mostly the senior warriors. They seemed to think sometimes he wasn't following the code or was being too soft or too hard.

It was strange, but Darkfire had found the ShadowClan cats were almost as obsessive about the warrior code as Hollyleaf was. They wanted to follow it. Darkfire had to believe they were doing nothing wrong. All except Needlefur. He had to follow that dark brown tom sometime.

"Darkfire," Dawncloud meowed. "It's time to go. Come hunting with me?"

She looked sweetly at him.

Darkfire nodded. They left the warrior's den, ignored the freshkill pile the dawn patrol had brought in, and went to hunt.

On the way, Snaketail and Batpaw were hunting as well. The four cats met up and then Batpaw asked Snaketail if they could join. Snaketail agreed and challenged them to an assessment. He wanted to see how well Darkfire could hunt compared to Batpaw.

Batpaw quivered with excitement. She smiled at Darkfire. He could tell she really wanted to prove herself.

"All right," Snaketail, meowed. "Go!"

Batpaw ran off. Darkfire took a separate way. Dawncloud followed him to see how well he did. Snaketail shadowed his apprentice.

Darkfire walked through the darkened forest. He listened for the footsteps of small creatures or for the flying of a bird. Darkfire wasn't even aware when Dawncloud seemed to vanish into thin air. She was no longer beside him as far as he could see. Darkfire finally noticed she wasn't with him when he saw a squirrel breaking into a pine cone. He looked around to see if Dawncloud had spotted it, but she wasn't there.

Darkfire looked around, trying to find her. Where had she gone? It didn't matter. He returned to looking at his prey. It bobbed its tail, its claws scrabbling to break open the cone. The claws sounded loud in Darkfire's ears. His stomach growled his hunger. He couldn't eat yet. It was an assessment, but also a hunting patrol. He couldn't eat until he brought something back to his Clan.

Darkfire slowly padded forward. One step at a time over the needle-covered ground. It was springy and it softened the sound of his claws as they landed on the forest floor. The squirrel wasn't getting away. He crouched low and then shuffled forward. The squirrel suddenly looked up, tense. It had heard something. Darkfire paused. The squirrel got back to the pine cone. Darkfire crept closer.

The squirrel dropped the cone and darted off. Darkfire jumped up and ran after. The squirrel might have had a head start, but it didn't get away. It slipped off of the tree it was starting to climb. Darkfire caught it in his jaw as it fell. He quickly ended it's life.

He buried the squirrel and looked for more prey.

"It almost got away," Dawncloud meowed approvingly. "You are very fast."

Darkfire actually jumped. He swung his head to find her. Where was she? He looked everywhere. Even up into the tree limbs. She'd been there before. He couldn't find her, no matter where he looked, but he'd heard her voice and it sounded like she was right next to him.

Dawncloud laughed. She could sense his confusion.

"I'm right here," she purred.

* * *

**Where did Dawncloud go? And why is she so happy?**


	5. Chapter 4 ShadowClan Tricks

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Dawncloud seemed to step from the shadows. Darkfire blinked and there she was. He stared at her. How had she done that? Dawncloud had a creamy coat and shouldn't have been able to blend into the dark shadow of trees and the of small bushes. But there she was and Darkfire hadn't seen her until she came out.

"How did you do that?" he meowed.

Dawncloud laughed. "I'm sure Olivespot will teach it to you."

"But what is it?"

"It's a ShadowClan specialty," she purred. "It's why no other Clan cat can see us until it's too late. We can blend into the shadows. Of course it's easier for darker cats," she looked at her light fur, "but the trick is to not move. Or at least not too fast."

Darkfire could only look at her in awe. He couldn't wait to learn how to fade into the shadows. It was definitely something Hollyleaf couldn't have taught him. She didn't know ShadowClan secrets.

Dawncloud laughed again, looking pleased that he finally was taking notice of her. "Shouldn't you be hunting? We have to beat Batpaw."

Darkfire snapped back into focus. He had been hunting. Dawncloud had said Olivespot would teach him, but still, even as he searched the forest for prey, he wanted to ask Dawncloud all about the skill. He wanted her to teach him then and there.

********

The assessment wasn't much of a success. Batpaw caught two shrews more than him. She purred her delight, looking both at Snaketail and at Dawncloud, happy that she could beat a warrior. She then looked at Darkfire apologetically. She hadn't wanted to make him seem like such a poor hunter.

Darkfire didn't even notice her glance. He was still thinking about Dawncloud and her disappearance. The four cats took the prey back to camp. They were praised by Blackstar, who didn't leave camp often unless it was necessary. For the rest of the day Batpaw was extremely glad that Blackstar had taken notice of her.

Olivespot found Darkfire as he and Dawncloud were finishing off their breakfast which was very late since it was sunhigh.

"You shouldn't have disappeared like that," she scolded.

Darkfire looked up at her in confusion.

"I took him hunting," Dawncloud meowed. "We brought prey back."

The tortoiseshell seemed to glare at Dawncloud. "It's more important to teach him how to be a ShadowClan cat than to make him your mate."

Dawncloud gasped, but then quickly started growling.

Darkfire simply stared. What were the she-cats talking about? He looked between the two as they started arguing.

"He needs to be assessed to be a good ShadowClan cat. We don't want another Sol taking over our Clan and turning us against StarClan. Making him a mate can come later," Olivespot continued. By now the other ShadowClan cats, who'd come into camp for a sunhigh meal and tongue sharing, were watching.

"Sol?" Darkfire hesitantly interrupted the she-cats.

With a curled lip at Olivespot, Dawncloud answered, "He was a loner invited into our Clan. He convinced us StarClan lied to us and their code was wrong. It took a long time, but we finally throw off his rule. But he ruined our Clan before he disappeared. We didn't follow the code and it made the other Clans mad at us. Olivespot doesn't want another Sol. Our Clan is too small. It can't handle another disaster."

"I won't betray the Clan," Darkfire promised and looked around at the other cats. "I follow the warrior code."

"Will you help us uphold the code at any cost?" Blackstar asked, coming from his den. Littlecloud at his side. "Because by only following the code, will our small Clan survive."

Darkfire thought that sounded like Hollyleaf. This was a question he could easily answer.

"Yes," he nodded. "I can."

Darkfire had finally discovered what drove ShadowClan, and he realized he could take advantage of it. His eyes found Needlefur who hunched close to Batpaw. The little apprentice had fierce eyes that seemed to bore into Dawncloud.

Blackstar nodded and then went back into his den, overcome with a coughing fit.

"I won't be another Sol," Darkfire told Dawncloud and Olivespot quietly. He would make sure the code was fulfilled like Hollyleaf wanted.

"Good," Olivespot said seriously. "You still have to learn how to be a ShadowClan cat, though," she said more kindly. "Come on."

Darkfire got up to follow the tortoiseshell. Dawncloud let her tail brush over his body as he left. Darkfire tensed until he'd passed her. He'd finally realized why she was spending so much time with him. She wanted him to be her mate.

Darkfire wasn't interested. She was a nice she-cat, but having her as a mate seemed to repel Darkfire. He wasn't interested in a mate or having kits. He still had a mission to accomplish.  
"Will you teach me to blend into the shadows?" Darkfire asked Olivespot, catching up to her as they left the camp.

"Do what?" Olivespot asked, looking over at him, surprised he'd spoken up. Usually he didn't.

"Dawncloud disappeared while we were hunting," Darkfire explained. "I didn't see her, then she suddenly appeared, coming from a shadow where she shouldn't have been able to hide. Can you teach me how?"

Olivespot looked at him and had to smile. His yellow eyes looked so pleading and kit-like, reminding her of Batpaw, her dead sister's only living kit** (A/N I have no idea if Olivespot really did have a sister but in this story she did)**. Olivespot had to say yes, even if teaching him how to do it was supposed to come later.

"Okay," Olivespot agreed, stopping. This was a good place as any.

"The key to it is stillness," Olivespot continued after Darkfire wrapped his tail over his feet. The tom looked at her eagerly. "If you hide in the shadow, you have to be the shadow. Stay still, no matter how long it takes. Don't twitch or move. To hide, somecat has to believe they are looking at a shadow and not another cat."

"What about scent?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Usually it's a good idea to hide near something that smells stronger than you," Olivespot told him, "Toadstools, flowers, even fox dung."

They both curled their lips in disgust.

"Rolling in it before hand works just as good," she nodded.

"What if you don't want to stay still? What if you have to move?" Darkfire asked. He was sure Dawncloud had been walking with him. She wouldn't have been able to know where the squirrel would run.

"You move, but stay in the shadow," Olivespot told him. "You move cautiously and slowly. Like stalking prey. And if you have to run-- do. A cat won't look for another cat if they aren't expecting one. And usually if you've convinced them you are a shadow, they won't think there's another cat with them or following them."

Darkfire nodded. That made sense. He hadn't seen Dawncloud so he thought she'd left, not thinking she was always with him.

"Dawncloud said light-colored cats have it harder. Will I be able to hide better?"

Olivespot thought and then shook her head. "Solid colored cats don't hide the best. Dappled or tabby do. Shadows aren't a uniform color. They are multiple shades and patterns. It will be easier for you than for a white cat, but not as easy for a tabby or a tortoiseshell. Unless of course it's a night without a moon."

"Can I practice?" Darkfire eagerly asked. He really wanted to see if he could do it.

"Yes," Olivespot nodded. "Hide in something close by," her tail waved at the bushes and rocks. "I'll close my eyes for fifteen blinks, then I'll look for you. I won't use my nose. We'll see how good you do."

Immediately the she-cat closed her eyes and started breathing, "One...two..."

Darkfire realized she was starting. He turned, searching for a place to go in such a sort time. He thought a bush would be too obvious so, as silent as he could, he quickly trotted to a boulder. He looked at the shadow of the rock. He knew he couldn't press against the rock, his black would show up over the gray and the green lichen and moss. So he scooted away from it and lay in the shadow, stretching out. Darkfire closed his eyes not wanting to give himself away and tried to breath as shallow as he could. He tried not to twitch. As he lay, Olivespot reaching fifteen, he was reminded of a game he and Dewstep had played as kits. It was hide-and-search. The brothers would hide from each other and the searcher would have to track down the hider. This game would have been different if Darkfire knew how to hide in the shadows then. He could have gone anywhere, even staying near Dewstep, just to confuse the gray.

Olivespot was walking. Darkfire could hear her pawsteps. He stopped his ears from turning to following her. He couldn't allow himself to move.

"You're good so far," Olivespot meowed. "I can't see you by glancing at anything. Now, I'll try harder. "

She started walking, and then pausing, looking harder at things. Darkfire could hear her on the other side of the clearing. He wondered if hiding in the open had been the best idea. He would be so easy to see.

Suddenly he heard her scream. Darkfire's eyes snapped open and he rushed to his feet. A fox had jumped out of a yew bush and had grabbed her tail. Olivespot shrieked in fear and pain.

* * *

**Poor Olivespot! Will she die?**

**I'm still on vacation. I don't know when I'll get more chapters up. Be patient.**


	6. Chapter 5 Batpaw

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter, and it shouldn't be any other way.  
_

_Thanks to my two first reviewers: _Icethroat21 _and _Brackenfurlover_. You guys are the best for following me through these stories. I'll give you a Darkfire plushie and, because Icy already has one, a Batpaw plushie!

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Darkfire felt a calmness enter him. He stared at the vixen as she started to drag Olivespot away, probably to feed her kits. Darkfire rushed forward, roaring a battle cry. He sprang at the fox, scouring her face with his back claws and tearing an ear with his teeth. The vixen yelped, dropping Olivespot to the ground where she fought to recover from the shock.

The vixen tried to shake Darkfire off, but he held on with his sharp front claws. Then Olivespot joined him. She took out her pain on the vixen's front legs, trying to cut the muscles with her claws. The vixen tried to nip the she-cat but Olivespot had backed up in time. The vixen made a hasty retreat as Darkfire dropped off of her head, part of her ear in his mouth.

"Thank you," Olivespot shuddered.

Darkfire spat out the red fur and turned to the tortoiseshell. She swayed on her feet, woozy from the pain. Her tail was shredded, missing fur and skin.

"Lets get to camp," he meowed, pushing up against her to steady her. Olivespot nodded and they went back as fast as they could.

Luckily they hadn't gone too far away from camp, but that worried Darkfire. The foxes were getting bolder. They were coming ever closer to the cats.

********

Olivespot was treated in the medicine cat den by Flamestreak, the medicine cat apprentice. He licked the wound clean and placed chewed up comfrey root and chervil leaves, to prevent infection, and wrapped it in cobwebs.

"Thank StarClan you won't lose the tail," Flamestreak told her. "You'd look like Berrynose from ThunderClan otherwise."

"We don't want that," Olivespot tried to joke, grimacing with pain.

Darkfire wasn't with them. Blackstar had called him to his den.

"You've proven yourself this day," the leader meowed. "You've protected our Clan and your Clanmate. You know the code, and you aren't like Sol. You are ready to become a member of ShadowClan."

Darkfire felt elated. Finally he'd be a member of a Clan! And all he did was act on instinct.

"We'll announce it to the Clan when they all come back tonight. Thank you, Darkfire," Blackstar meowed. "We couldn't lose Olivespot."

Darkfire nodded. He'd only done what he should have.

The leader smiled and nodded his head in dismissal. Darkfire left the den. Batpaw was waiting on the outside, a robin in her mouth. She quickly set it down when she saw Darkfire.

"Thank you for saving Olivespot," she meowed, looking at the robin. "I would have missed her. She was like a mother to me when my mom died."

Darkfire looked at her in shock. He hadn't realized. He was going to say to Batpaw that it was all right when Dawncloud was there, pushing the little apprentice out of the way.

"I'm glad your all right," Dawncloud meowed, licking his face.

Darkfire pulled away, uncomfortable.

Batpaw hissed, glaring at Dawncloud. The cream she-cat looked down at Batpaw, cold glinting in her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be caring for Tallpoppy?" Dawncloud meowed sweetly.

"Shouldn't you be on evening patrol?" the apprentice retorted.

Dawncloud's eyes widened and she noticed two other cats waiting by the camp entrance.

"Foxdung," she spat and ran away after blinking at Darkfire.

"She is a pain in the tail," Batpaw meowed staring after her.

_I'm sure she thinks the same about you,_ Darkfire thought.

"Will you help me get moss for Tallpoppy?" Batpaw asked hopefully.

Darkfire nodded. He didn't have anything else to do that day, though maybe he could have gone hunting.

"Great," Batpaw squeaked, her tail curling. "Let me give this to Blackstar and we can go."

The apprentice picked up the robin and dashed into the leader's den. Darkfire shook his head. The little apprentice was almost as annoying as the ones in ThunderClan, but at least she wanted to be with him. She didn't think he was stuck up like Pricklepaw had and she didn't hate him like Lightningpaw. She was actually friendly.

Finally Batpaw came back. She smiled brightly at him and then led the way from camp to get the moss. Darkfire had been there when he had to take care of Tallpoppy before. That queen was the only ShadowClan elder. Batpaw and Darkfire shook out the moss, sprinkling water and bugs to the forest floor. Then they went back to camp. Batpaw paused at the foodpile to pick up two mice. Afterwards, the two quickly made their way to the elder's den. Tallpoppy was waiting.

"Hello, Batpaw," Tallpoppy meowed. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful," Batpaw answered, laying the mice next to the she-cat.

Darkfire, meanwhile, bundled out the old bedding and placed down the new moss.

"I heard what you did to day," Tallpoppy meowed to Darkfire.

He looked up at her, wondering what she meant.

"You saved Olivespot from the fox," the elder continued.

Darkfire nodded, remembering.

"We can't lose more warriors," Tallpoppy sighed. "There was a time when ShadowClan was strong."

Darkfire could sense a story coming on. He almost sighed in annoyance. Why did elders always have to do that?

But Batpaw didn't seem to mind. She quickly sat down to give Tallpoppy all of her attention. Darkfire knew he couldn't sneak out of this telling. Tallpoppy was watching him, telling him with her eyes to sit down. He looked at the den wall, but sat. It wasn't as if he had anything else to do for once.

"This was a time in the old forest, as usually everything is," the elder started. "This was before Tigerstar and before Brokenstar. This was during Raggedstar's time. He was a noble leader that cared for his Clan. We were strong and we had prey. All the other Clans feared us and didn't dare cross our way or trespass into our territory. There were many warriors and many retired elders with good apprentices to care for them, of which I was one. It was during this time WindClan was the smallest Clan in the forest.

"One dark evening, a moonless night, there was a battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Those cats were trying to take our land and our prey again. They were fierce, not like they have become today. This battle was after a bad winter and the forest prey were scarce. The ShadowClan territory hadn't suffered as bad, and ThunderClan wanted our prey. They'd already expanded to take Sunningrocks from RiverClan.

During this battle, Thistleclaw had pinned down Raggedstar. Thistleclaw was one of ThunderClan's greatest warriors, despite his young age. 'I have him Sunstar!' he roared to the ThunderClan leader. Sunstar ran to demand the territory from Raggedstar, but ShadowClan, having seen their leader's peril, gained strength, and rushed to defend Raggedstar. Our many cats swarmed ThunderClan and fought them off with claw and tooth. Thistleclaw was thrown off of Raggedstar and our leader recover to lead us to victory by singly defeating Sunstar."

Darkfire blinked. That was it? Nothing fancy or elaborate? He'd been expecting more. He'd actually liked listening to a story for once. Tallpoppy had gotten to her point, unlike Longtail.

"So what happened?" Batpaw asked. "Did ThunderClan get chased back to their territory? Did they starve?"

Tallpoppy gave the apprentice a small smile. "ThunderClan was chased back, but they didn't starve. They had enough food to last them to greenleaf. They might have been thinner, but they didn't die."

"Hmm," was Batpaw's only answer.

"Now, get back to your mentor," Tallpoppy meowed, starting to tear into the mice. "I'm sure he has things to teach you before night."

Batpaw quickly stood up and led the way from the den. Darkfire followed after.

"I wish ShadowClan was bigger," Batpaw sighed, looking around the camp.

"It will be again," Darkfire meowed. "It just needs time."

"It needs cats," Batpaw answered staring up at him. "It needs kits."

She quickly smiled at him and then raced away.

Darkfire just stared after her. She was definitely strange.

* * *

**Isn't Batpaw cute? Anyway, please review. I don't care what you say, that Darkfire isn't Darkfireish enough or that the story stinks or that it's completely wonderful, just right something so that more people want to read! Please?**


	7. Chapter 6 The ShadowClan Nursery

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Large Stump," Blackstar yowled.

The Clan trickled from their places. The evening patrol had arrived back and everyone was there.

"The foxes are coming closer," Blackstar meowed. "Olivespot was attacked today, not far from camp. No cat will leave camp alone. Everyone will have at least one other cat with them."

The Clan cats seemed nervous, glancing at the area outside of camp. They didn't like that the foxes were hunting them or that they were getting bolder.

"There is good news. Olivespot will recover, but she will have a scarred tail. Thanks to Darkfire, that is all that will happen to her. We will thank Darkfire by making him a full member of our Clan."

The cats meowed their agreements. They liked Darkfire. They did think it was time. And they also wanted another cat to help them.

"Darkfire," Blackstar meowed after coughing. "Do you promise to uphold the code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Darkfire meowed.

"Then I welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan."

"Darkfire, Darkfire!" the Clan roared. The foxes surely must have heard and ran far away.

Darkfire closed his eyes and breathed in deep as they chanted his name. Finally he got to hear it called out. And he was right, it did feel good.

********

A quarter moon later, Darkfire was on a sunhigh border patrol. He and two others were scentmarking the ThunderClan border.

"They probably want to expand," Rowanclaw meowed with a twitching nose. He was staring out into ThunderClan territory.

Needlefur bristled. Darkfire didn't even look at him. He knew by now what was going on. He'd followed Needlefur the first chance he got and had seen the dark brown warrior with ThunderClan's Redstrike. He would have never guessed Redstrike was betraying her Clan. He'd thought she was loyal. But that just proved Darkfire didn't know how to judge many cats and that all cats could have secrets that no one knew about.

"We will stop them," Darkfire meowed. He was certainly loyal to ShadowClan. He didn't want ThunderClan taking more territory. ShadowClan might have been too small to use all of its land, but large ThunderClan had no right to take any of it.

"Look," Rowanclaw continued. He nodded his head to the ThunderClan side.

Darkfire looked and saw Lionblaze leading a large patrol.

It looks like an attack, he thought.

"Come on," Rowanclaw meowed, walking quickly away.

Darkfire knew Rowanclaw didn't want to get into a confrontation with ThunderClan. No one did. It just wasn't safe.

Needlefur hesitated, scanning the group. Darkfire nudged him and they hurried along the border, marking before ThunderClan got there. They were done faster than ever.

"Lets hunt," Rowanclaw told them. "Blackstar will want us to bring something back."

Darkfire nodded. Then he went into a shadow. He liked to practice when he could, not sure he was getting it right. But today he practiced stillness and breathed slowly and regularly until the birds started singing again, forgetting he was there. Darkfire then walked. It was as slow, odd walk. He would turning his head as he walked, searching for the next shadow and for prey.

Needlefur and Rowanclaw had disappeared by now. Perhaps they should have stuck together, in case a fox was nearby, but the toms hadn't seen one since Olivespot's attack, and they didn't think there would be one so close to ThunderClan. Those cats were scary enough to a fox.

Darkfire stalked through the sparse undergrowth. He actually spotted a mole. He was surprised. They didn't often come to the surface, but he attacked anyway, killing it and then burying it for later.

When Darkfire got to camp, Dawncloud greeted him. She kept trying to get closer to him, but Darkfire was like a rock. He didn't talk and he was unmoving. Dawncloud was beginning to wonder if he had any feelings at all.

"Good catch," she told him. "Take something to the queens, please?"

Darkfire nodded. He dropped most of the prey at the pile, and then picked up the mole, two birds, and a squirrel. He made his way to the nursery. Oakfur guarded the queens. He was usually the only warrior to stay in camp if everyone else left. The brown tom let Darkfire pass.

Darkfire entered the bramble bush and his eyes adjusted in the dim light.

Snowbird, a white she cat, was easy to pick out. She was sleeping, but her three kits weren't. They were busy wrestling in a far corner. The two she-cats had their brother pinned down and saying that they were the best and Snowbird loved them more.

Darkfire quickly looked away. He didn't approve of the bullying, but they weren't his kits.

Ivytail, Tigerstripe's mate, quickly opened her eyes when Darkfire entered. She hadn't born any kits yet, but Darkfire could see them kicking against her. They would come soon.

"You brought something," she meowed quietly. "Give Snowbird's kits the squirrel. They can have fun pulling off all the fur."

Darkfire smiled. They both knew the kits wouldn't. They would be complaining, but it would give them something to do other than annoying their mother or their guard or try to escape again.

Darkfire quickly tossed the squirrel to their corner. The bushy tail clipped Eveningkit's body. She squeaked, startled. Stonekit scrambled from his position on the moss, throwing off Fernkit. He pounced on the squirrel and raced away with it, determined to have something. The she-cats quickly darted after him.

"I'll have the mole," Ivytail meowed after staring at the three.

Darkfire gave it to her.

"Have a bird too," Snowbird meowed, waking up.

"You need it--" Ivytail was starting to meow.

"I've had my kits, you still need energy," Snowbird interrupted.

Darkfire gave Snowbird one bird and left the other to Ivytail.

"If you see Batpaw or Snaketail," Ivytail meowed as he started to leave, "Tell her to get us some more moss."

Darkfire nodded and then was gone. He left the enclosed area for the brighter camp. It seemed quieter in there, despite the three kits. Out here the birds whistled and the leaves rustled in the wind. There was something about the nursery Darkfire found soothing.

"Hey, Darkfire," Dawncloud meowed once he got out. He looked over at her. She had to have been waiting.

"Come eat with me."

Darkfire nodded. He wouldn't protest. Even if he didn't want her as a mate, he had to be nice since she was a Clanmate and he didn't want enemies like he had in ThunderClan.

"How was it in there?" Dawncloud asked. "Does Ivytail look like she'll have her kits soon?"

Darkfire could only shrug. He wasn't a medicine cat, he couldn't tell.

"The two she-cats were teasing their brother again," he meowed to Dawncloud, trying to be friendly.

"Of course," Dawncloud rolled her eyes.

All of the Clan knew the she-cat kits did that. They'd even done it in the open before. But Snowbird had never stopped them. She said she wanted them to grow up strong and fight their own battles. Darkfire didn't think that was the best method. The only thing Stonekit learned was that he could never beat two cats if they wanted to hurt him.

* * *

**Those two she-kits are mean! Tell me what you think their warrior names should be. That doesn't guarantee you'll know them in this story, but perhaps for the sequel....**


	8. Chapter 7 Dewstep

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

One day, Darkfire was on a patrol with Kinkfur, the deputy. She was with him on the RiverClan border. Snaketail and Batpaw were there too. Darkfire didn't want to be there. He knew Needlefur and Redstrike were meeting that day. He wanted to be there to watch them. He had to know if they were going to break it off or continue. If they broke up, his plan would be ruined. It all centered around the two, because they were the only ones breaking the code. The rest of ShadowClan was obsessed with sticking to it, determined to show their loyalty to StarClan by never straying again.

"You know I've been with the Clan for a short while," Darkfire suddenly meowed, trying to think of something to say.

Kinkfur nodded, still scanning the twoleg place where the loud kits threw sand at each other.

"What happens when a cat breaks the code?"

Kinkfur looked up. She stopped crouching and looked serious.

"StarClan usually punishes," she meowed.

"Always?" he asked. He truly was interested. How did StarClan know if a cat was breaking the rules? Were they always watching?

"Ye-" Kinkfur meowed.

"Not always," Snaketail interrupted.

The deputy glared at him, but sat next to him as they faced Darkfire.

"Just recently Leafpool and Crowfeather were found to be mates and had kits. They'd broken the code, but StarClan never did anything," the tom continued. "They left it up to the Clans to decide. Leafpool was exiled. Crowfeather wasn't going to be punished because WindClan refused to be told what to do by other Clans. But that didn't matter. He ran off to be with Leafpool. He left WindClan and his mate, Nightcloud, and their kit Breezepelt. He punished his own Clan."

"So StarClan does what they want, when they want," Darkfire meowed.

"Yes," Snaketail nodded. "Of course, slow isn't always bad. Cats need time to figure out what is happening. If no one knew why another cat was punished, they would feel sorry for it instead of realizing the cat deserved the punishment."

Kinkfur nodded as well. "StarClan doesn't do everything for us, but what they do is a help. So don't think they're useless."

"I don't," Darkfire shook his head. "I just don't know everything about them or Clan life."

The warriors stared at him a while and then had to nod.

"You were a loner, and I guess your mother could only tell you. You have to live it to know it," Snaketail meowed.

"But we'll teach you," Kinkfur meowed.

"You'll be a wonderful ShadowClan cat," Batpaw vowed.

Darkfire smiled at her. She actually was growing on him, he could tell.

**_-Line-_**

Darkfire was hunting near the ShadowClan border again. It had been a long time since he'd seen his brother. He suddenly wanted too. He and Dewstep had to discuss some things. Such as when they would take over, what cats they could trust, and other times they would meet. And also, Darkfire just needed to see his brother again. He had to know if Dewstep had missed him.

Suddenly, Darkfire heard arguing. He stopped mid-stride and turned to look. Over in the ThunderClan area he heard two she-cats. He couldn't see them, there was too much undergrowth in the way, but he did see a gray tom standing along the border.

The small tom had his white front paw slowly passing the scent markers. He stared at it as if not believing what he was doing. The paw touched down, but then quickly drew away as the tom looked into the ShadowClan forest.

Darkfire heard his name whispered.

"_Darkfire_."

"Dewstep!" exclaimed a white she-cat whose fur shined silvery in the sun. She was running towards the gray. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Darkfire," Dewstep answered. Darkfire could hear the embarrassment.

"He's not here," Dovetooth meowed, darting a look into ShadowClan.

Darkfire looked up. Yes he was. He strode forward, out from his bush covered mushrooms, to be seen by the two cats. A third, a light tabby she-cat, appeared from the undergrowth to stand with the other ThunderClan cats.

"I am," he meowed.

The three cats jumped and turned to stare at the black tom.

"Go back to camp," Dewstep meowed to the sisters, not even looking at them. He stared at Darkfire.

Darkfire met his green eyes, surprised to find nothing in the cool gaze.

"Dewstep," Ivyflight whispered, staring at Darkfire, glancing at the gray. Darkfire could tell the tabby wanted Dewstep to leave with her.

"Go back Ivyflight," Dewstep told her. "I want to talk to my brother."

The tabby's ears pulled back as she stared at Dewstep. She backed away without anymore argument and bumped into her sister. The two she-cats quickly left.

* * *

**6/18/2010 edit: Site deleted my *s rows so I had to do -line- to represent the passage of time and change in POV.**


	9. Chapter 8 Code Breakers

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I'm glad you're alive!" Dewstep mewed happily, surprising Darkfire as the gray rushed forward to brush his pelt with his own. But then Dewstep pulled away. "Why did you go off like that?"

Darkfire saw his brother frowning at him.

"You would have stopped me," Darkfire told him apologetically. He realized then Dewstep had missed him. Why hadn't he realized Dewstep would worry until he knew where Darkfire was?

It seemed silly now that Darkfire had doubted his brother.

"I would have," Dewstep growled. "You didn't have to go."

Darkfire was sharply reminded of the reasons he'd left ThunderClan. Why he couldn't fit into that Clan.

"I did," he told his brother. "I just don't work well with ThunderClan. Here, in ShadowClan, I fit. I don't have to talk a lot, I just have to follow orders, and I get to be a part of the Clan. They aren't scared of me. They don't think I'm strange."

That was true. The cats weren't scared of his large size or his silence. They liked that he protected them and was willing to follow orders and to protect them. They needed more cats like him.

Dewstep was staring at his brother.

"You aren't strange, Darkfire," Dewstep told him.

Darkfire just nodded. Dewstep had to say that, they were brothers after all. But Darkfire knew what ThunderClan thought of him. He'd been with them long enough to know they were as stuck up as they thought he was. He was glad at least Dewstep got along with them.

"So you like ShadowClan," Dewstep meowed, trying to get the conversation going. "Have any of them been breaking the code?"

Darkfire almost sighed. Of course Dewstep would worry about the code in a time like this when all Darkfire wanted to do was be with his brother again.

"Only a few," he confessed to Dewstep, though he only knew about Needlefur. He couldn't say that though. Dewstep had to believe he was doing something. "But don't worry, I'll straighten them out."

"So you know what you're going to do?" Dewstep seemed perplexed.

So Darkfire nodded and explained. "Yes. ShadowClan fell away from the warrior code when Sol turned them against StarClan. Now they want to keep it at any cost. I know I can use that to my advantage and make them believe the other Clans are threats because they don't."

It was true. He was just thinking about it so far, but he knew how to do it. It was suddenly so obvious. Of course ShadowClan wouldn't like the others disobeying the code. They were against their own cats doing breaking the code.

Dewstep was staring at him. Darkfire stared back wondering what the matter was.

"I don't know what to do," Dewstep confessed. Darkfire could hear the pain in his voice. "I haven't seen anyone breaking the code. I don't think ThunderClan does other than letting half-Clan and kittypets be members."

Dewstep didn't realize what Redstrike was doing? Darkfire thought. Well, there were a lot of cats in the Clan and if Dewstep was trying to integrate himself still, he couldn't be observing so many at once.

Darkfire looked at his brother in sympathy.

"That is exactly what you can use," he told Dewstep. You need to let them realize it is a bad thing. That your ties aren't as strong as other Clans'."

"But I'm one of the outsiders," Dewstep protested. "Why should they listen to me? I'm also new so they would be suspicious why I was talking about these things."

"They still don't trust you?" Darkfire asked.

"No, they do. It would just be strange if I started doing this."

Darkfire could see his brother's problem.

"You can think of a way," Darkfire soothed. "You always know what to say."

And Dewstep always did. He just needed time, Darkfire thought. Dewstep was never at a loss for words or afraid to say anything. In fact he was telling Darkfire right now his problems. If he had more, maybe they could work them out.

Dewstep nodded, not really looking at Darkfire.

"I know what will help," Darkfire said trying to cheer up his brother.

Dewstep looked over, interested.

"What?"

"A ShadowClan cat is meeting with a ThunderClan cat here at the border," Darkfire meowed quietly into his brother's ear. "I think they want to be mates. First, it's against the code, second, it is distracting the ShadowClan warrior from his duties, and last, ThunderClan doesn't need more half-Clan kits."

Darkfire explained the situation about how Needlefur would be distracted at odd times and not hunt or even be left behind on ThunderClan border patrols. He told Dewstep that Needlefur met Redstrike at the border. Dewstep looked at him in shock. He seemed stunned it actually happened.

"Dewstep."

Darkfire and Dewstep looked up.

It was Sandstorm and she was leading a patrol.

"Get off our land, ShadowClan," Sandstorm growled at him.

Darkfire hastily backed off into ShadowClan territory. He didn't want to make the leader's mate angry.

"I was just speaking with Dewstep," he meowed quietly.

She seemed irritated, but she only watched as he passed the scent markers.

"Dewstep, lets go," she ordered, not even acknowledging what Darkfire had said. She and the patrol swept up the gray.

"You should know talking to a ShadowClan cat like this is against the code," Sandstorm shook her head.

Dewstep looked back at Darkfire. Darkfire could see the hurt in his green eyes.

"Darkfire is my brother," Dewstep protested.

"He is a ShadowClan warrior," Darkfire heard her answer as they walked out of sight. "None can be trusted."

He narrowed his eyes at her. How dare she say that! Not even ThunderClan could be trusted, but they were always against ShadowClan. All the Clans were. Thinking the ShadowClan cats had evil plans.

He spat in annoyance. At least Dewstep was dealing with ThunderClan. He never would have been able to.

* * *

**I'll be back.....but you must review until my return.**


	10. Chapter 9 Setting up the Plan

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my fun reviewers: _Icethroat21, Brackenfurlover_, and _Oo-Rainpath-oO_._

_To _Brackenfurlover_: I'll try to give him more personality. I have found it harder to write in Darkfire's point of view than Dewstep's. I don't think I really understand my own character enough. I never thought about the couple names before. I think DarkDawn kind of flows more than the other two. But you and Rainpath both want Darkfire to hook up with Olive. Thanks for your input._

_To _Oo-Rainpath-oO_: Thanks for coming back. And thank you for telling me what Ivy and Dove looked like. I wasn't quite positive about that. Thanks for telling me it is a branch and not a stump, but I'm going to keep it a stump because I'm lazy. And last, Darkfire doesn't talk much. That's the point. But that doesn't mean he doesn't think. I'll try to work on that._

_To everyone: Read on. This is a long chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Do you like climbing?" Dawncloud asked.

Darkfire looked up the tree trunk. The nearest branches were fox lengths away. Darkfire had a feeling even Dewstep would have trouble getting up this tree. Darkfire wasn't even willing to try. He didn't want to pull out a claw in the rough bark.

"Not really," Darkfire confessed. The only trees he'd really ever climbed were the ones in Tanglewood, the forest he and Dewstep grew up in. Those had been easy and low lying. "But you like climbing?"

Dawncloud nodded with a small smile, pleased he remembered.

"Yeah," she meowed. "My mom taught me."

Darkfire thought about that. Queens usually did teach their kits things. Hollyleaf had taught him many things that he'd found useful.

"Who is your mother?" Darkfire asked interested.

"Tawnypelt," Dawncloud meowed.

Darkfire recognized the name. Hollyleaf had told stories about the she-cat. That she and Brambleclaw were siblings, how she left ThunderClan to be with her father, Tigerstar, how she and five other cats had gone on the journey to the sun-drown-place, and how she had explored the lake area to separate Clan territories.

"She died in the greencough epidemic," Dawncloud meowed sadly. "My brothers and I had just become warriors when it hit. It killed a lot of cats. Tawnypelt was among them. She taught me how to climb. She loved it up in the tree branches."

Dawncloud looked up into the pines. Darkfire knew she was remembering and he didn't interrupt. Not even to consul her. It had been along time ago and he knew that no matter what he said, Tawnypelt wouldn't come back alive. Instead, Darkfire sat there patiently, letting himself remember the life he had in Tanglewood where things hadn't been complicated. Darkfire slowly realized he wished he'd met Tawnypelt. She seemed like an interesting cat.

"We should get back to hunting," Dawncloud finally meowed.

Darkfire nodded. This was a hunting patrol of just Dawncloud and him. She always wanted to go on one with him, and usually he accepted, like he would with any Clan duty. He might not want Dawncloud as a mate, but he liked her as a friend.

"No one ever expects a cat to be in the trees," Dawncloud continued, just before they split up. "I've caught a lot of prey that way too. Of course prey are a bit more wary of things above than cats."

Darkfire nodded amused just like Dawncloud.

**_-Line-_**

Darkfire saw Dewstep another time after that meeting. It was four days after their reunion. Darkfire had followed Needlefur from camp again around sunset. The brown warrior would be getting to the border before the sunset patrol and that was a good way to keep meetings short because both code breakers would be expecting Clan cats at any minute.

This particular day, Darkfire was sitting under a bush, barely moving. He was hiding in the shadows near some mushrooms. Apparently he was very good at blending into shadows. Even Olivespot was impressed. She'd finished training him after she was better from her wound and she thought he made a very good ShadowClan cat, despite what she'd first thought when Darkfire had entered ShadowClan territory for the first time. She was starting to admire him.

Redstrike was rubbing up against Needlefur. Darkfire looked away, not sure if he was disgusted or interested. He didn t need to wonder what it would feel like to have a she-cat's affection. Dawncloud gave him enough that it felt like she was smothering him. He knew some time or another he'd have to tell her he wasn't interested. She kept asking him what names for kits he'd like. Darkfire didn't want to have any kits with her!

As Darkfire looked around, he spotted a pelt in a tree. He stared harder. Of course. What cat in ThunderClan would be in a tree, following Redstrike around? He stood up, and, glancing at the two lovers, waved his tail.

The green eyes blinked at him and Dewstep waved his tail back. Darkfire quickly sat down, looking to see if Needlefur or Redstrike had seen. Nope, they were too busy whispering love into the other's ear. That was completely ridiculous. Darkfire rolled his eyes. Love words never made any sense; Dawncloud had tried them on him once and he'd practically run away with Olivespot's hunting group.

The two cats stayed together for a few moments longer and then they broke up. Redstrike hurrying deeper into ThunderClan territory and Needlefur racing to camp. He was on sunset patrol and he couldn't be late, but he already was. Darkfire knew he had some time to speak with Dewstep.

He stepped out from the bush and then glanced at Needlefur. The tom wasn't even paying attention, distracted as always. He just raced away, worried he wouldn't get there in time.

Darkfire walked to the border and watched Dewstep get down from the tree.

"Well?" he asked. He wanted to know what Dewstep thought.

"I don't want it to be real," Dewstep meowed. Darkfire noticed he was almost in a daze.

Darkfire nodded, assuming his brother didn't like the code to be so blatantly broken. He didn't understand the love like Dewstep had just seen it.

"Have you made progress?" Darkfire asked.

"No," Dewstep shook his head. "I've been watching Redstrike. This was the first time I followed her."

"Oh," Darkfire meowed. "I've made some. The cats really don't like the code being broken. I asked once what they'd do if they found one cat who had a mate in another Clan. They said if that cat was in ShadowClan, the cat deserved to die."

Darkfire had actually asked that once in camp during a sunhigh meal. He'd just been asking Dawncloud to get her speculation to see what would happen to Needlefur. But of course the rest of the camp had heard. That had sparked a discussion which brought Blackstar from his den. He'd been the one to give the announcement.

Needlefur hadn't been there, he'd been on the patrol with Batpaw and Snaketail, so he couldn't have gotten the warning. Darkfire almost felt bad for him. He didn't know his life was hanging on if he stayed with Redstrike. His whole Clan wanted to follow the code and be strong and Needlefur was bringing them down. He didn't even know what was in store for him.

"It seems harsh, yes," Darkfire agreed when he saw Dewstep's nervousness. His poor brother looked so worried. Darkfire knew he had to help his brother realize everything would go fine and smoothly. That in the end they would have accomplished much. "But it's the same thing Hollyleaf would want. She'd punish a code breaker the same way. It prevents the rest from doing the same."

Darkfire knew Hollyleaf would want Needlefur's death to prove to all cats the code wasn't to be broken. Darkfire saw understanding fill Dewstep's eyes. The gray knew he was right. For once Dewstep might have been realizing their mother's true side. Dewstep had always seen her in a different light than Darkfire. The gray tom wanted to please her all the time and Darkfire didn't care one way or another. But he would do anything for his brother. And this was what Dewstep wanted.

"I'll see you," Darkfire meowed, bumping Dewstep's head. He had to leave soon. He knew ThunderClan's patrol would be coming soon and by now the ShadowClan's patrol was out of camp.

"Remember what I said about changing their minds!" he shouted back as he ran. Not even realizing Dewstep had wanted to say something to him. He didn't realize Dewstep had changed his own mind. The gray didn't care for Hollyleaf's plan anymore.

**_-Line-_**

He sat outside the nursery, the only warrior left in camp. The queens and elders waited outside in the sunlight, letting the rays beam down on them. Darkfire wanted away to start a converstation and he hoped he was up to the challenge.

"Do you ever think the other Clans are weak?" Darkfire asked.

Oakfur paused to think, his eyes glancing upward at the bright sky above the tall pines. "Normally I'd say ShadowClan was strong, but I know that isn't true. No, the other Clans are strong this time."

Darkfire nodded. That was definitely true. No Clan could argue with that statement, not even Blackstar could.

"So what do you think makes them strong. Other than more cats?"

Oakfur smiled, willing to tell the newest member of the Clan what he needed to know. "I want to say nothing. . . No, what makes them strong is the loyalty to their Clan. That's what makes us strong despite our small numbers."

"But if they're not following the code, how is that being loyal to their Clan?" Darkfire wanted the question to sound innocent, to get the older tom and the queens to think.

Instead of Oakfur answering, it was Snowbird.

"Have cats been breaking the code?" She looked puzzled.

"I don't know," Darkfire shrugged. It was true. He didn't know if other Clans were or weren't. He just knew two cats from ThunderClan and ShadowClan were. But according to Hollyleaf everyone was. Darkfire realized he had to be a bit more diligent. He'd been caught up in Clan life and not doing what his mother wanted. He had to find other cats that were breaking the code. Some in RiverClan and WindClan if he could.

"But from what I heard, like stories, breaking the code seems to happen a lot," he continued. He had to make sure the ShadowClan cats thought the other Clans were breaking it all the time. Even when they didn't know about it.

Oakfur and Snowbird shared a glance and then Snowbird yelled at her kits.

"Get off of the Large Stump! You aren't Blackstar or the leader of ShadowClan!"

"Not yet!" Eveningkit yelled back, but listened to her mother, lowering her back paws down while her kit-sharp claws clung to the rough bark, half-way up the side. The other two kits scrambled off the flat stump top to get into more mischief. They ran off to the warrior's den, Fernkit nipping at her brother's tail tip.

"He's right," Ivytail put in, laying in the sun, trying to relax. "They do break the code a lot."

"We didn't say he was wrong," Oakfur answered her.

"So how are the Clans strong if they break the code?" Ivytail asked, blinking open her eyes.

"By breaking it, I guess," Snowbird shrugged.

"Which isn't what StarClan wants," Oakfur continued. The three cats looked at each other again, a realization in their eyes.

Darkfire just stared at them as if he didn't know what they were saying. But really he was just wondering why it was so easy to convince them to see things his way. He'd thought it would be harder. Why hadn't Hollyleaf done this instead of sending her sons back? Maybe the ShadowClan cats thought these things to themselves. Maybe they just needed someone to bring it up. It didn't matter what cat.

One thing was for sure. Darkfire knew ShadowClan was jealous of the strength of the other Clans. They wanted to be bigger and they hated having to live in fear of the other Clans. They wanted to be strong again. Darkfire wanted them to be strong again. They were his Clan and he didn't want them to be taken by a stronger one.

"To bad we can't make them follow the code," Snowbird sighed. "It seems unfair that we do, but they're stronger."

The other two agreed.

That ended that discussion for the day, but Darkfire knew he'd gotten somewhere. He felt triumph fill his body. Even if it had been easily, he'd been successful. These three cats would talk about it with others. And those other cats might have spoken to Darkfire about it before. Soon they would see the other Clans as threats because they weren't following the code. And to push them over the edge, Darkfire just needed to reveal Needlefur. Then ShadowClan would be his and ready for Hollyleaf.

**_-Line-_**

"Get off of our land," Batpaw snarled at the blue-gray RiverClan cat.

He seemed to laugh, not at all scared of an apprentice. But he should have been, because that's when the ambush came. Snaketail, Darkfire, and Olivespot rushed from the bushes and rocks to pin him down.

"You're not supposed to be on our land, Beetlewing, " Olivespot growled at him. "You're a trespasser."

"A code breaker," Snaketail hissed.

"And if your leader won't deal with you," Olivespot continued, "we will."

"Tell that to Leopardstar," Batpaw meowed.

And they let him go. He ran for the border, too frightened to think.

"I liked that," Batpaw declared watching him. "But I still don't know why we didn't rip him to shreds."

"Then Leopardstar would send a patrol to attack us," Olivespot answered.

"But, if he's too scared to tell Leopardstar what happened, and he doesn't have a mark on him," Snaketail explained, "she can't attack us."

"And he'll be so scared," Batpaw surmised, "that he won't come back."

"Exactly," Snaketail meowed, nodding to his apprentice.

"Darkfire is so smart to come up with it," Batpaw praised, staring up at the large, black warrior.

He shifted uncomfortably. He'd never been hero-worshiped before. But lately she always seemed to be in awe of him. The other warriors seemed to find it amusing and they wouldn't dissuade the young she-cat.

"Yes, he is," Olivespot answered with a purr. "And now ShadowClan knows how to defend itself without being scared about offending another Clan."

Darkfire knew they'd ambushed cats before to convince them to behave, but not using claws wasn't ShadowClan's style. They liked being rough, but in this desperate time for them, they had to be subtle. Darkfire had just realized that. He told them the better way to do it. Blackstar appreciated his help, which made Darkfire even more proud. He was proving his worth as a Clan member.

"Lets go tell Blackstar what happened," Snaketail meowed. They all walked off, hunting on the way.

"What if Beetlewing tells Leopardstar what happened and she attacks anyway?" Batpaw asked a while later.

The warriors looked worried.

"It isn't likely," her mentor answered.

"But what if?" Batpaw insisted.

"Then ShadowClan would be in big trouble," Darkfire answered. "And only StarClan could save us. Unless we asked ThunderClan to help us."

The other warriors hissed at the thought.

"We don't need kittypets to defend us," Snaketail growled.

"Not those code breakers," Olivespot agreed.

"But if it was the only thing standing to protect ShadowClan from destruction?" Darkfire asked.

Olivespot looked away.

"Then we would ask them for help," she answered quietly.

Darkfire left it at that. He knew he shouldn't have pressed, since they should dislike ThunderClan for keeping half-Clan cats in their Clan, but they had to realize they might need help. Besides, he kind of felt bad about making ShadowClan turn against all other Clans. They were small in number and could easily be killed off if the Clans felt threatened by ShadowClan's new attitude. Soon all the other Clans would know how ShadowClan felt. It would be announced at the next Gathering, in seven nights.

Darkfire had to act before then. Tonight he was actually going to tell Blackstar what he'd seen Needlefur and Redstrike doing, so the leader could watch the two by the border. Then ShadowClan would have their proof some of their cats weren't following the code. They would be mad, but they would cleanse their ranks to finally be a renewed Clan that only followed StarClan.

Darkfire glanced toward ThunderClan, unable to even see the border behind all the trees. He hoped Dewstep was doing just as well. He hadn't seen his brother since they'd watched Needlefur and Redstrike together. Darkfire hoped he wasn't acting too soon. If ThunderClan was on the same side as ShadowClan, the other Clans would quickly follow. Of course WindClan might be a bit of trouble. . .


	11. Chapter 10 Blackstar's Plan

_Dislcaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Welcome back _Silverstorm of RiverClan_. I do expect others to be on their holiday weekend. Hope you had fun._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"What did you say?" Blackstar hissed.

"I only saw Needlefur at the border," Darkfire meowed, not looking at the white leader. He was actually scared for once. Blackstar seemed so angry to find this out. "He was with Redstrike. They were. . . rubbing up against each other."

"Is this the only time?"

Darkfire looked up. Did Blackstar think he'd seen them more than once? Did the leader actually know? Just because he was old, and starting to get sick, didn't mean he was blind or stupid. Darkfire gulped and then lied.

"Yes."

"Kinkfur!" Blackstar snarled. Littlecloud tried to sooth him, tried to tell him to calm down, but Blackstar wouldn't listen.

The deputy ran inside. She'd been waiting outside the den. Perhaps she'd listened in.

"Yes, Blackstar?" she meowed. Darkfire could see the worry in her eyes.

"Take two others to the ThunderClan border. Look for Needlefur. If he's with another cat, leave him and don't let him know you saw him. Make sure you trust these cats. They aren't to tell anyone. You are to observe what they are doing and then report back to me."

Kinkfur nodded. Her ears twitched as she slowly nodded and backed away.

Darkfire, however, was confused. Wasn't Blackstar going to do anything about it? Why just look and not say anything?

"What did this other cat look like?" Blackstar asked Darkfire.

"Small," Darkfire meowed. "Brown with ginger spots. I think her name is Redstrike?"

Blackstar's eyes narrowed. Darkfire shuddered. He couldn't understand the leader's fury.

"Tell no one," Blackstar meowed. "Go."

Darkfire quickly left as he left the darkness of the den to Blackstar and the medicine cat he saw Kinkfur exiting the camp with Tigerstripe and Snaketail. Darkfire glanced at them and then shook out his body, relaxing his tense muscles. His fur had been standing on end and started to lay flat now. He didn't know, but he had a feeling he'd made a mistake. His plan had gone too far.

_**-Line-**_

"How was your mouse?" Dawncloud asked.

"Good," Darkfire meowed.

"That's good," Dawncloud meowed. She licked her paw for a while and then shifted closer to Darkfire. That was when another cat came by.

"Blackstar wants to see you," Kinkfur meowed.

Darkfire quickly stood up, stopping Dawncloud from licking his neck. She'd started to get closer and closer, and Darkfire still didn't know how to tell her 'no' nicely. This was his chance to escape.

Dawncloud sighed and started licking her own creamy fur. She'd almost become used to Darkfire's odd behavior.

Darkfire followed Kinkfur into the leader's den.

Blackstar had seemed to recover in the last three days. He wasn't coughing anymore and he was always pacing. He wasn't so elderly now.

"You were right," Blackstar meowed once he saw Darkfire. "Needlefur is seeing a ThunderClan cat."

Darkfire wondered if he should show surprise. He wasn't sure at all anymore what emotions were appropriate. Blackstar might take it the wrong way.

"I had Kinkfur and the others investigate," Blackstar continued, not caring if Darkfire was shocked or not. "Needlefur and she are mates. They've decided to start meeting at another time. Tomorrow you and Kinkfur and others will go to stop him."

Darkfire was surprised now. He was going to do something about it? Blackstar actually wanted him to help with Needlefur? Darkfire had thought his job would be done with revealing the trist. That he could move on to restoring the warrior code in other Clans afterwards.

"And while you and the others are gone, I will explain to the Clan why Needlefur is being punished. Tomorrow at sunhigh, you and the patrol will follow Needlefur," Blackstar meowed.

Darkfire nodded as did Kinkfur. Then Blackstar dismissed them. They walked out of the den. Kinkfur quickly left Darkfire alone. The black tom looked at Dawncloud. She was staring back at him, wondering what had happened. Darkfire just walked away, going to Redsky who was going to start a hunting patrol. He didn't even want to explain. And if he did, Blackstar had ordered him not too.

**_-Line-_**

Morning came and Darkfire felt apprehensive. The whole Clan was unaware of what was going to happen at sunhigh. They didn't know what Needlefur was doing or that he would be punished. Probably killed. Darkfire could remember Blackstar's announcement about any cat having a mate in another Clan would be killed, but so far Blackstar hadn't decreed it for this instant. For Needlefur and Redstrike. The ShadowClan cats were living their own lives, unaware that Darkfire was working for his mother and that in the end, Hollyleaf would be in charge of everything.

Darkfire got something to eat. Batpaw joined him, munching on a toad. Darkfire had tried one. It had actually tasted good. The skin and tissue had texture.

"Do you want to go hunting with me?" she asked him.

Darkfire shook his head.

"Oh," she seemed disappointed. "Well, Snaketail is going to teach me battle moves."

"Not today," Kinkfur meowed, approaching. She stopped right in front of the two. "He has to come with Darkfire and me."

"Who else is going?" Darkfire asked.

"What are you doing?" Batpaw asked looking between them.

"A mission for Blackstar," Kinkfur answered. "Snaketail, Olivespot, and Redsky."

Darkfire nodded. Loyal cats that wouldn't hesitate to do what Blackstar or Kinkfur wanted. Who wouldn't be shocked if they were ordered to kill.

"We'll be leaving soon."

Darkfire was surprised this time. He'd thought they leave closer to sunhigh, after Needlefur left. So they could know where he was going. Then again. . . if they left first, Needlefur wouldn't think any cat was following him. He wouldn't connect the patrol to himself.

"All right," Darkfire meowed.

The deputy left.

"What's the mission?" Batpaw meowed, turning to Darkfire, an eager look on her face.

"Private," Darkfire meowed. "Just for us. Blackstar will tell you later."

Batpaw sighed. "Nobody ever tells me anything."

"I'm telling you Tigerstripe will teach you today," Snaketail meowed, walking up to them.

"Really?" Batpaw meowed, happy again. "Great!"

"So go," Snaketail meowed, flicking his tail. "He's waiting."

Batpaw looked over and saw Tigerstripe near the entrance. She glanced at her mentor and then quickly gulped the last of her food down. She ran off.

"She's extremely inquisitive," Snaketail sighed.

"Why didn't Kinkfur want you bringing her along?" Darkfire asked. Mentor and apprentice went everywhere.

Snaketail looked down at him.

"Batpaw and Needlefur were friends as kits and apprentices," Snaketail answered. "We thought they'd be mates once they were warriors. She shouldn't have to see him punished."

Darkfire nodded. He could understand that. He wasn't totally heartless not to understand having your best friend die would hurt. That there were some things you just didn't walk away from unchanged.

"Finish your sparrow," Snaketail meowed.

Redsky walked out of the warriors' den. Snaketail went to join him and tell him he was on the patrol.

Darkfire quickly finished off the bird and then he walked to the camp entrance where Kinkfur waited, twitching. Her wild fur seemed even more messy. It was then Darkfire remembered. Needlefur was her son.

* * *

**Oh, no, will that cause a problem?**

**Am I doing any better? Does Darkfire need to do more?**


	12. Chapter 11 ShadowClan Strikes

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my reviewers:_ Brackenfurlover _and_ Oo-Rainpath-oO _(and_ Silverstorm of RiverClan_)_

_Perhaps the others will show up one of these days...._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The patrol roamed ShadowClan territory. It went off to the RiverClan border. They didn't want Needlefur scenting them and start wondering. So they stayed away from ThunderClan until mid-morning.

Kinkfur explained to the other cats what the patrol was about. Snaketail already knew since he and Kinkfur had been the ones to observe the two code breakers. So Kinkfur explained to Olivespot and Redsky.

"What did Blackstar say?" Redsky asked, frowning.

Darkfire could tell he disliked the situation. He was willing to punish Needlefur.

Kinkfur sighed. "Blackstar says we are to kill him."

Darkfire's eyes widened. They actually were going to do it. He didn't protest, though. This was supposed to be expected. Darkfire had just wondered if Blackstar would actually have it done.

Olivespot gasped. "I'm sorry," she meowed looking between Kinkfur and Snaketail.

"No," Kinkfur meowed, "don't be. He made his choice. We are just delivering the punishment."

Snaketail didn't seem so certain he just stared at Kinkfur for a while. It was then Darkfire realized Snaketail was Needlefur's father. Kinkfur trusted that her mate wouldn't interfere. Darkfire didn't agree. What prevented the tratior's parents from saving their son? Darkfire went over the morning in his head. Kinkfur had spoken to Needlefur before they left camp. They'd spoken peaceably to each other, the deputy smiling and Needlefur laughing along. Darkfire hadn't thought anything of it but that Kinkfur wanted to speak with her son. But he suddenly felt chilled. What if Kinkfur had warned her son? Would he even be there with Redstike? The code breakers could have run away by now, far away, like Crowfeather and Leafpool.

"Lets start back," Redsky meowed, squinting at the sky. "By the time we get there, it should be sunhigh."  
Kinkfur nodded and then led the way. She didn't speak as they walked to the border. Olivespot and Snaketail spoke. Olivespot was trying to convince him everything would go well. Darkfire, meanwhile, wondered if Kinkfur didn't want to do what they were about to do. Would she punish her kit? Let him be killed?

Darkfire didn't have to worry. The patrol made it to the border to the spot Redstrike and Needlefur met at. They stopped, coming upon the brown warrior's and the ThunderClan cat's heads leaning together. The two were silent, content just to be together.

Kinkfur rush forward, and with her claws, flung Redstrike over the border. The little brown stumbled and unsteadily got up. Her eyes widened when she saw the five ShadowClan cats.

"Olivespot," Kinkfur meowed. "Watch her."

The tortoiseshell nodded and walked closer, her claws unsheathed. She dared the ThunderClan cat to attack, staring into the young she-cat's eyes. This was the one that had caused their Needlefur to stray from the code.

"Redsky, Snaketail, keep watch for ThunderClan," Kinkfur continued.

The two toms nodded. Snaketail seemed relieved Kinkfur wouldn't have him kill their son.

"Darkfire," Kinkfur snarled. "Don't let the traitor escape."

Darkfire nodded and steped in front of Needlefur. The young tom crouched down, scared.

Kinkfur started pacing. Darkfire assumed she was getting ready to deliver the death blow to her only son. It would be hard to do and she needed all the time she could get to steady herself.

"What are you going to do?" Redstrike demanded, standing over on the ThunderClan side.

"Punish the code breaker," Kinkfur snapped back, still pacing.

Just then Redsky hissed, "ThunderClan cats!"

And out of the bushes came Jayfeather and his apprentice Toadheart.

Darkfire could hear the sound of bushes being pushed in the distance. He was sure there had been another cat. They'd have to be quick before that cat brought back help. No longer was he scared or worried. He was calm. He knew what he was doing. He only had to follow orders, as soon as this punishment was over with, they could go back to camp, probably taking Needlfur s body with them. ShadowClan would be prepared for seeing the dead warrior. Blackstar would have talked to them already. The Clan would know the reasons by now. Needlefur wouldn't be mourned much.

"What are you doing?" Jayfeather demanded.

Kinkfur stopped pacing when the two ThunderClan cat appeared. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't want an audience, but as long as they stayed on their side it didn t matter. One blind cat couldn't do anything, and it looked like his apprentice would defend him, not attack. There was no danger.

"Punishing a traitor, the deputy told them. Redstrike and Needlefur have been meeting for moons at this place. We just found out and it s time to put a stop to it."

"What gives you the right?" Jayfeather demanded, obviously trying to make time.

Darkfire had to admire his spirit. He didn't seem to care he might be attacked by the ShadowClan warriors. Darkfire certainly wouldn't have challeged a patrol.

Needlefur's breath was quick and shallow. He looked up at Darkfire pleadingly. Darkfire didn't even show him anything. It would be over soon and Needlefur would join StarClan. Then Darkfire paused.

_Where did traitors to the warrior code go?_ he wondered.

"StarClan gave us the code. We are meant to uphold it. The Clans have the right to punish their own cats. This was approved by Blackstar. Needlefur will be killed," Kinkfur was saying.

Silence reigned in the clearing. Needlefur stared at Kinkfur. He couldn t believe what his mother was saying. In that instant, Darkfire wondered if Hollyleaf would let him or Dewstep die if they broke the code. Would she actually order their deaths? Darkfire felt cold.

Then Needlefur's eyes darted to Snaketail. His father refused to meet his eyes.

"What?" Jayfeather finally breathed out. Redstrike and Toadheart stared at Kinkfur in shock.

"Needlefur has broken the code," meowed the ShadowClan deputy. "ShadowClan punishes with death. We don't care what you do with your . . . criminal, but Needlefur has broken the code by meeting with her many times. Darkfire," the she-cat meowed with a nod.

_Wait. . .,_ Darkfire was stunned. She wanted him to kill Needlefur? He glanced up at her.

Cold eyes glittered back. He'd told on Needlefur. He'd been the one to see it all. It was his right to fulfill the punishment that Kinkfur wouldn't do herself.

Darkfire steadied his gaze on Needlefur. The tom looked back. Horror was reflected there. Darkfire raised his paw. He'd been ordered to do it. He couldn't back down now. He knew that he would have to kill more cats if Hollyleaf ordered him too. It was strange, but as he got ready to claw into Needlefur, it didn't matter anymore. It was simply what was supposed to happen. Killing Needlefur wasn't a big deal.

"Needlefur, run!" Redstrike cried, throwing herself at Darkfire, startling him.

"Toadheart, get Redstrike!" Jayfeather yowled. His apprentice rushed forward to push Redstrike away as she tried to attack Darkfire. Toadheart attempted to pull her away as Needlefur tried to run. Darkfire just caught his back legs in his claws and pulled the dark brown tom down. How dare he try to get away!

"Take your punishment like a ShadowClan cat," snarled Kinkfur. No mercy for her son.

"I don't want to be a ShadowClan cat anymore!" Needlefur yelled.

"Then you still die," the she-cat growled. "We don't like rogues on our territory."

Darkfire raised his paw to strike again while his other front foot pinned down the squirming, crying Needlefur who'd finally realized he'd been abandoned. There was no hope for him.


	13. Chapter 12 Darkfire Strikes

_You all know what's going to happen...._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"No!" Darkfire heard a familiar voice yell, "This is wrong!"

Darkfire swung his paw down. Everything seemed to slow down. The claws were out, ready to deliver a death blow to the cat below him. Then there was another cat before him. A gray had thrown himself over Needlefur's body. Green eyes looked back at Darkfire.

_How had he gotten there?_ Darkfire wondered as his claws came down into the gray throat fur. He hadn't even seen Dewstep when they got to the clearing.

Then time came back.

Darkfire stumbled away, shocked. Needlefur shot out from under Dewstep, running toward Jayfeather, but everyone's eyes were on Dewstep.

The gray had his head down. His legs shook as he glanced back up. The blood was making streaks down his fur and dripping onto the ground.

"It looks like preys'," Darkfire heard him mumble. The green eyes looked into his yellow. "I'm not your prey? Am I . . . Dark . . . if. . re . . . ?"

Darkfire could only watch helplessly as the light in Dewstep's bright eyes faded and he fell onto the forest floor.

"No," Darkfire breathed, shaking all over. "No. No! No!"

He leaped forward and buried his head into his brother's still warm pelt.

********

Darkfire pulled his face from Dewstep's belly fur when he heard the snapping twigs and the brush of fur on undergrowth. He watched as the other cats came near.

"Go away!" he roared at them, ShadowClan and ThunderClan alike. "Leave us alone!"

He'd done everything for his brother, and this was how he was repaid!

The ShadowClan cats stared at him, going to object. Kinkfur wanted to attack. Her son was still unpunished. But just then, more cats of ThunderClan showed up. Kinkfur quickly waved a tail and the ShadowClan patrol walked off. They couldn't afford a fight. Olivespot glanced once back at Darkfire, worried, and then she quickly followed. While that happened, Darkfire snarled at Jayfeather who kept walking closer.

Darkfire continued to growl at him. What would these cats do now? What would they do with Dewstep's body? What would they do with him?

Great StarClan, he'd killed his brother. Darkfire wanted to howl to the sky. Why did Dewstep have to die? Like this? At his paws. . . .

"He's still alive," Jayfeather hissed.

Darkfire stared at Jayfeather. _A-alive?_ A small hope blossomed inside him as Jayfeather pushed passed him.

"Toadheart," Jayfeather snapped. "Get cobwebs! Quickly!"

Toadheart complied, leaving Redstrike to cry into Needlefur's spiked and blood splattered fur. Firestar, who'd led the ThunderClan cats, quickly went over there to ask questions, the rest of the patrol looked on the scene in stunned silence.

"Dewstep!" an agonized cry echoed through the trees.

Ivyflight rushed forward but was stopped by Darkfire. He stood in her way. He looked down into her eyes and she up into his.

They each saw the pain reflected there. Darkfire looked away, giving a choked moan. What had he done?

Jayfeather and Toadheart worked quickly to stop the flow of blood. Dewstep didn't even react. It seemed as if he'd already left the world to join the ranks of starry warriors. His neck soon looked like a scarf was wrapped around it. A white scarf that slowly turned red. Dewstep might be alive now, but he was quickly fading.

Finally the medicine cats were done. Jayfeather approached Firestar. The ThunderClan leader had learned what he could from Redstrike and Needlefur and he knew how this had happened.

"We can't move him safely," Jayfeather meowed. "He's going to have to stay here a few days."

Firestar looked over at the ShadowClan territory. "They might come back."

Of course he wasn't too worried about them attacking, but there was a chance they'd want to finish the job.

"I volunteer to make a temporary camp," Ivyflight meowed to Firestar.

Firestar nodded. "We'll leave Jayfeather and Toadheart here. More warriors will come to make sure ShadowClan doesn't start a fight. Lionblaze, you're in charge of this camp."

Lionblaze nodded.

Darkfire watched as the ginger leader walked off with a few of the cats he'd come with. The rest were staying to create the temporary camp.

The black tom curled up next to his brother, careful not to jostle him. He didn't know if Dewstep would awaken, but he prayed to StarClan that he would. He wasn't ready for his brother to leave yet. They still had so much left to do. Restoring the code wasn't part of it. Darkfire didn't care about that anymore. Doing what Hollyleaf had wanted got him to this point, his brother dying at his side.

If--when Dewstep recovered, Darkfire planned on taking him back to Hollyleaf's territory. They would explain together how it was no use. The code would stay as it was and if it led to the Clans' destruction, so be it. The Clans didn't matter to Darkfire anymore. Seeing Dewstep up and laughing again did.

Being forgiven would feel good too, Darkfire admitted to himself with a sigh. He gazed at his brother's still body.  
Ivyflight joined them. Her sister Dovetooth seemed like she wanted to be with the them as well, but after one glance at the three cats, she turned away and got back to setting up the camp.

The warriors Firestar had promised showed up. They went off to find fresh-kill while the rest built dens from vines and bushes. Toadheart was collecting more herbs. Jayfeather checked in on Dewstep occasionally. He tried to make Darkfire and Ivyflight eat poppy seeds, but both cats refused.

Darkfire didn't sleep in the coming night. He could hear Ivyflight on the other side of Dewstep. She wasn't sleeping either. They also didn't eat any food until Toadheart made them. They didn't dare try to feed Dewstep because they couldn't risk tearing the wound open again.

In all the time they stayed at the temporary camp, no one bothered Darkfire. They let him grieve and lay by his brother. They didn't ask questions, like why he wasn't back with ShadowClan, why he'd tried to kill Needlefur, why had he hurt Dewstep? Darkfire didn't want to explain. He didn't have the heart. His plan had worked but all the wrong things had come of it.

No one in ThunderClan knew this whole thing had been Darkfire's fault in the first place. They simply blamed the craziness and cold hearts of ShadowClan for the incident.

Needlefur was taken to the ThunderClan main camp so he wouldn't be threatened by ShadowClan anymore. He was viewed with sympathy and pity, but Redstrike was hissed at by the ThunderClan cats. They believed she was at fault. She shouldn't have encouraged the encounters. Redstrike lowered her head and spent time with Needlefur, waiting for Firestar to decide her punishment.

ShadowClan, surprisingly, remained silent in the coming days. They didn't show their faces to the ThunderClan warriors, but Darkfire knew they were there. He could see them moving in the shadows, only their eyes visible.

Darkfire even saw a familiar pelt in a tree.

Dawncloud looked down at the camp, evaluating it. No one saw her up there and Darkfire never gave her away. She did see him watching her, though, and she simply glared down at him. He wondered if all of ShadowClan hated him now. He wondered if she'd find a mate that wanted her attention.

Finally, days later, Jayfeather said it might be safe to move Dewstep. The cats slowly picked up Darkfire's brother and almost seemed to crawl across the forest to camp. Eventually they got there.

It was another process to get Dewstep into the medicine cat den. Still, the gray warrior didn't wake up. He didn't seem to know what was going on. But he was still alive. Darkfire was grateful for that, but he didn't know for how long. Dewstep wasn't eating or drinking. He would probably die of that instead of the neck wound.

Finally Darkfire came to a decision. He stood up one early morning, startling Ivyflight who was also a constant companion.

"Where are you going?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I have to leave," he answered quietly. "I have to find our mother. She might as well know . . . . She has to say good bye, or at least know what I've done."

"It was an accident," Ivyflight meowed.

"But I almost killed him," Darkfire coughed, grateful for her sympathy.

"He's still alive."

"Barely. That s why I have to get ---" he stopped from saying her name. He shook his head and quickly left the medicine cat den. The two medicine cats slept through it all. Ivyflight watched him leave. She wondered what Dewstep would think when he woke up and didn't see his brother. She laid back down, not wondering how Darkfire would get out of camp.

The black warrior left camp easily. The guard thought he was only going to make dirt and didn't protest. When Darkfire didn't return he wondered and then told Brambleclaw. The deputy informed Firestar, who started a territory wide search for him until Ivyflight told them where Darkfire was going.

Darkfire left ThunderClan territory and wandered into WindClan. He easily avoided the patrols and made it across the moorland. He was running now. He had to get to Hollyleaf's territory before Dewstep died. Hollyleaf had to say one last goodbye, and she had to hear from Darkfire that he would no longer do what she wanted. She'd have to restore the code herself if that was what she wanted. Darkfire was going to make his own way. Even if Dewstep wasn't beside him.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder what he has in mind**


	14. Chapter 13 Darkfire Alone

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Darkfire ran home, back to Tanglewood, certain Hollyleaf would be there. He didn't keep track of the days as he ran. He barely even stopped to eat or sleep. But he was glad when he got back to the forest he'd grown up in.

Darkfire was home. The familiar trees soared above, their leaves changed and falling. The air was colder, but it was still the familiar place he knew. Darkfire padded through the trees to Hollyleaf's camp. On the way he caught a mouse. For the first time since he hurt his brother, he relished his meal.

Darkfire licked his lips and continued to walk. He made it to the camp. No one was there. Darkfire paused. She could have been on a patrol. She tended to live a Clan life even if she was alone.

Darkfire waited as sunhigh became evening. She should have been back now. He got off of the grass and went to the bramble bush they called their nest. She wasn't there.

Darkfire sniffed the bedding. It was old and no longer soft. There was a faint smell of Hollyleaf, but nothing was recent. She hadn't been here for a while. Darkfire suddenly felt alone. She wasn't here. He'd run back to her, hoping that she could cure everything, but she wasn't here. He couldn't tell her about Dewstep. He couldn't tell her that her hopes of restoring the code was finished.

The black tom felt worried. What if she'd gone back to the Clans? She could have passed him on the way and she could have already been there. He looked back to the direction he'd come. Should he go back? Should he make sure the Clans knew what she was doing?

Darkfire felt guilty. For almost killing his brother (He wasn't certain if Dewstep had died after all) and for leaving Dewstep to face the Clan cats alone (if he did live). Dewstep would have to explain everything to them. About Hollyleaf and what Darkfire was doing. Darkfire didn't want to go back to that, even to be with his brother. He didn't want to have them staring at him with hate. He knew he could never rejoin a Clan. He didn't want them distrusting him for trying to take over the Clans and for being a killer's son.

"Oh, StarClan," Darkfire meowed, staring up into the darkening sky. Silverpelt was starting to show. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

**Sorry for the incredibly short chapter, but that was the end of Part One. Part two is next. Have a great day, and until the next time I post again....**


	15. Cats of the Twolegplace

_Hey, just in. A strange Allegiance from StarClan. What does it mean?_

* * *

Cats of the Twolegplace: Allegiances

**Upwalker Living Section**

**Leader**  
Golden-- light ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Second  
**Rain-- blue-gray tom

**Guards  
**Blood-- ginger she-cat  
Yarn-- green-eyed calico tom  
Trelis-- striped yellow tom  
Bombardo-- black tom with ginger spot on his head  
Catsie-- white she-cat  
Stripe-- tabby tom  
Midge-- small gray and white she-cat

**Some cats that live in territory  
**Jack-- silver tabby tom that can talk to rats  
Lure-- long-haired gray and black she-cat  
Gordan-- tortoiseshell tom  
Cream-- cream-colored she-cat  
Patse-- tabby she-cat with white underbelly

**High Houses**

**Leader  
**Tashi-- white she-cat with black points

**Second**  
Perul-- sister of Tashi, looks the same

**Guards**  
Nadie Lady--black and white she-cat  
Hole--black tom with brown eyes  
Burn-- tom with no fur  
Siggy (Sigmund)-- white cat with black stripes

**Some cats that live in territory**  
Meezer-- brother of Tashi and Perul

**Business Section**

**Leader  
**Banter--brown tom

**Second**  
Harsh-- black tom

**Guards **  
Bleak-- no-eared white tom  
Tory-- tortoiseshell she-cat  
Aster-- purple-eyed silver tabby  
Half-- ginger tom with no tail  
Soot-- black and gray she-cat

**Some cats in territory  
**Bush--long-haired gray tom  
Jacolyn-- one eyed ginger she-cat  
Snow-- white she-cat, one of Jacolyn's guards  
Coonie-- brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes and a long fluffy tail  
Plucker-- white tom with black and red marks around his eyes and ears  
Skunk-- black and white tom  
Ring--calico she-cat with ginger bands on her tail  
Tuffy-- long-haired white cat with brown and ginger legs, one of Jacolyn's guards

**Roamers**  
Target-- white she-cat with black patches  
Eric-- light ginger tom with creamy swirls  
Darkfire-- large black tom with yellow eyes


	16. Chapter 14 The Journey

_Disclaimer Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Well this part of the story will go beyond what Erin Hunter would do. More like the world of _Varjak Paw/ Varjak the Outlaw _by S F Said. You'll either continue to like my story or hate it._

_Thanks to my fun, awesome reviewers_: Oo-Rainpath-oO, Silverstorm of Riverclan, and Icethroat21

* * *

**Part Two: Darkfire in the Twolegplace **

**Chapter 14**

Darkfire left Tanglewood. There was nothing there for him now. He could only find a new place where he wasn't reminded of Dewstep or of Hollyleaf. It shouldn't matter to him if Hollyleaf was found by the Clan cats or not. Or what she thought when she realized both sons weren't following her orders anymore.

So the next morning, he left the area. He walked in the opposite direction from the lake. He would never go back there, he promised himself, but Dewstep hovered on his mind. Would Dewstep live? Darkfire didn't want to be a sibling killer.

Finally, Darkfire got out of the long forest. It took almost a moon. He was hungry, so before plunging into the open field. He caught a black bird and ate it. Then the ex-ShadowClan warrior went on his journey.

The next moon was full of walking. He didn't see many cats and if he did, they ran away. No loners really liked strangers and they'd heard some stories of mean cats hiding nearby. Darkfire didn't want to talk to other cats anyway.

There was one place, a day out from Tanglewood, that raised the hair on Darkfire's body. It was a grove of trees out in the middle of the large field. A forest started foxlength away, but in between the two areas was empty field. It was unnatural. Darkfire entered the strange forest. There were birds and even a small spring. It would have been a wonderful place to live, but it was odd because it had the touch of twolegs to it. He left as soon as he could, not seeing a starry cat staring back at him from the water. StarClan was watching.

The next big event was a hill. It rose up like the ones he and Dewstep had played on when they were on their way to the lake. Darkfire didn't want to remember that happy moment. He walked solidly on not pausing for the night.

After the hill was a large Thunderpath. Many monsters flashed by and Darkfire had to rest until night. The Thunderpath wasn't much quieter then, but Darkfire dashed across anyway. He didn't want to stop. He really didn't have a goal or a purpose in mind, but he had to get away from Tanglewood.

The ground after the Thunderpath was bumpy. There were dips and embankments throughout a large field. He spent that day walking around in circles many times. Finally, he got out of that and was in an orchard.

Leaves fell around him. Leaf-fall was officially in motion. Even some large red and green fruit tried to fall on him. He had to dodge the fruit many times.

_I hate apples_, he decided. _No kit of mine will be called Applekit_.

Then he felt bad. Dewstep had like tree names.

_I can't think about Dewstep_, he told himself. Because he knew that if he did, he would be tempted to turn around and go back to the lake.

Eventually Darkfire decided to follow a Thunderpath. He walked along the side, passing flattened crowfood. The stink of the place was bad. He didn't really know why following a Thunderpath would be a good idea. Smart animals never stayed nearby. But that made it easy for Darkfire to find food. Birds and other animals came to eat the crowfood. He wasn't hungry when he reached the Twolegplace.

Darkfire stared at the Twolegplace. In all of his life he'd been told never to enter one. Rats lived there, there wasn't a lot of food, and mean cats lived between the buildings. Darkfire steadied himself. He had to go in there. He'd tried life in a Clan and life alone. Perhaps living in the Twolegplace was for him. Oh, he'd never be a kittypet, but the life of a loner, fighting for territory among the monsters and buildings might be for him.

Darkfire entered the area, dodging monsters and twolegs. He found a warm place to sleep to wait until night. He knew most of the twolegs would be gone then. They'd be sleeping and he could leave to see if he could find other cats who'd tell him what to do.

**_-Line-_**

The first night wasn't a success. Darkfire was hungry, but he didn't know where to find prey. Creatures didn't go on the small Thunderpaths because on occasion a monster would drive by. Darkfire wished he'd stayed near the smaller twoleg buildings. At least those had green places to hunt in.

Darkfire walked around the Twolegplace. He walked where the monsters didn't go, but the twolegs walked on. This light-colored ground was right up against the buildings. Darkfire walked, scenting for food.

On one occasion a silver tabby cat walk by him, not a hiss, meow, or glance in his direction. On the tom's back was a rat. But the tom wasn't writhing in pain or anything. He simply calmly walked by as if unaware the dirty creature was going for a ride. Darkfire stared after him. The rat stared back, baring its teeth at Darkfire. Darkfire just looked away and shook his head.

_The cats that lived here must be strange_, he thought.

"And who are you, Stranger?" a silky voice asked.

Darkfire looked around. A fluffy gray and black she-cat stared out at him from an alleyway. He blinked at her.

"Darkfire," he hesitantly meowed. "And you?"

"Lure," she answered.

_Lure?_ Darkfire asked himself. _Is that supposed to be a name?_ It was extremely odd.

"You don't look familiar," Lure meowed. "Let me warn you, Darkfire. Get out of Golden's territory before he finds you. If you aren't one of his, then you're car bait."

She quickly left.

Darkfire didn't know what she meant by "car bait" but he could tell it was bad and who ever Golden was, he was bad too. Darkfire wondered if he should just leave the Twolegplace. Nothing was familiar so far. And it seemed to be turning into another mistake of his life.

Darkfire continued to wander around, realizing he was lost. He didn't know what Thunderpath to take to leave the Twolegplace. He did find something to eat though. He found a few mice scurrying around a crowfood pile outside of a building. Darkfire quickly ate them but after he was done, and leaving the alley, two cats stalked up to him.

"You just ate the boss's mice," a young tabby hissed at Darkfire.

"You didn't ask and you don't work for him either," a ginger she-cat hissed. "You're going to have to pay."

The cats sprang, but Darkfire was expecting it. He wouldn't back down. They didn't have the right to try and make him scared. He let them come and then jumped out of the way. He used his claws on the young tabby tom, pulling out a clump of fur on his leg. The tom hissed in pain.

The ginger rushed up while Darkfire was busy. She knocked her head into his side, bowling him over. Darkfire flipped to his back and surprised her by pushing her away with his back legs. The tabby took advantage and scoured Darkfire's belly with his claws. Darkfire got his first battle scars.

Darkfire yowled in pain, but flipped away to bite the tabby's face. The tabby moved back, but Darkfire caught his lip, tearing the skin.

The ginger came back, pulling Darkfire's tail. He hissed and turned on her, using his back claws on her body. She howled in pain. The tabby came back, biting the back of Darkfire's neck, dripping blood onto his scruff. He knew he had to get out of there. He shook off the tabby and gave a hard blow to the head to the ginger. She reeled away, dazed. The tabby tried to bite Darkfire again, but he head-butted the young cat. The tom stumbled.

While both were distracted, Darkfire ran away. For the first time in his life, Darkfire retreated. He couldn't beat two cats at the same time. Darkfire felt angry. He was a good fighter. Why on his first battle in the Twolegplace did he have to fail?

Darkfire ran away to a place he thought was safe. Unfortunately, he didn't know what counted as territory markers in this strange place, but he stopped when he didn't hear any more cats. He sat down and licked his wounds, wishing there was a medicine cat nearby. Or at least a herb garden. That would have been helpful. He'd learned a few herbs from Hollyleaf, enough to keep himself healthy, but there wasn't anything in the Twolegplace to use.

Darkfire found a place to sleep and spent an uneasy night.

* * *

**Poor Darkfire.**

**Anyway, early morning uploads seem to work out for me before everyone starts using the laptop.**


	17. Chapter 15 Second Night

Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, Darkfire was sore. He stayed in the alleyway behind a large crowfood container. He didn't want to go out during the day. He could hear the monsters on the Thunderpath and the walking of Twolegs on the Twolegpath. Darkfire had a feeling daytime might be safer from the other cats, but he didn't want to chance the other creatures he had less experience with.

Darkfire licked his stomach wound. It wasn't getting infected, fortunately, and it was scabbing over, but it made walking and laying down painful. Darkfire didn't want to whine like a kit, even to himself, so he tried to forget the pain.

_How do I get out of here?_ he asked himself. He knew he had to leave the Twolegplace, it wasn't anything he'd been expecting. It was too dangerous for him. He didn't have a Clan to back him up. He knew that if he did have one, those two cats last night wouldn't have bothered him.

Suddenly a twoleg came out of a doorway. Darkfire tensed, hiding in the shadows. He didn't have to worry. The twoleg just dumped more crowfood into the container and went back inside. Darkfire sighed in relief. He tried to get comfortable to sleep again. To sleep until night. He might have managed, but the sounds of the Twolegplace bothered him, and two cat voices came ever closer.

"Did he leave anything, Cream?" one meowed.

A cat jumped up on the container and rustling started. Darkfire looked up. A thin, cream-colored she-cat was sticking her head into the crowfood container.

"I don't know," was Cream's echoed reply.

"We have to bring something home to Patse," the tom meowed.

Darkfire spotted him sitting on the opposite side of the alley. They had jumped over a low wall. The tom, a skinny tortoiseshell, started to pace. Darkfire thought he was the one that needed food.

_Hunting must not be good around here if cats are starving_, Darkfire thought worriedly. That meant he might not find anything better around the area.

"We'll be lucky if the guards don't stop us on the way," Cream meowed back, pulling her head up. "They'd probably take it."

"Then I'll fight them," the tom hissed, tail lashing.

"You don't know how to fight even a mushroom," Cream returned scornfully and dipped her head back into the container.

Darkfire watched them for a while. Cream dragged out a fish carcass from a shiny piece of something. The shiny thing made noises as she touched it. Darkfire's ears twitched. Cream threw the fish on the ground and the tom pounced on it. He sniffed it over.

"That'll have to do," he meowed.

"You're right," Cream meowed, hopping down. "There wasn't much else. These upwalkers are getting stingy."

"Where did you put the shiny paper?" the tom asked.

"It's still up there," Cream shrugged.

"Well go get it," the tom snapped. "How am I supposed to carry this?"

Cream huffed and started to jump back up. "The guards will most likely see that if we go carrying it around."

"Well at least if we do get it back to Patse, she'll have most of it, instead of leaving a trail of this on the street!"

Cream growled, but got the 'shiny paper'. She threw it down and Darkfire watched the tom using his claws to wrap it around the fish. They were starting to walk away when Darkfire realized he was missing his chance. Why had he just watched and not done anything? He was shocked at his hesitancy.

"Wait," he meowed, standing slowly up. He walked from the shadows.

The two cats stopped and turned. Cream quivered in fear and the tom gave Darkfire one frightened glance and then scrambled away, the shiny paper clenched in his jaws.

"Wait!" Darkfire called as Cream started to run after him. "I need your help! How do I know when I'm out of the territory?!"

But Cream and the tom were long gone. They didn't even trust him. Darkfire knew they were scared, but he didn't know why. He sighed and sat back down. He didn't even want to follow them in case he met up with those cats from last night.

The sounds on the Thunderpath started to become quieter around evening time. The lights also started to dim until the silver trees started humming. Bright lights lit up the Thunderpath and entries to the alleyways. Darkfire cautiously crept from his alleyway after catching a mouse that had come out to eat. He was still hungry, but he didn't want to stay there any longer. He had to leave the Twolegplace.

Darkfire didn't spot any other cats, but there was a twoleg hurrying on the other side of the Thunderpath. Darkfire ignored the twoleg and quickly chose a direction to go. He didn't want to go back the way he'd come last night, certain he would meet the two guards. He was sure there was another way from the Twolegplace. Besides, it couldn't be that big, could it?

Darkfire hurried along. He walked on the Twolegpath, scanning the buildings and alleyways. As he was walking along, he almost missed the scent markers. They were so overpowered by the stench of the Thunderpath, crowfood, and twoleg smell, that he wouldn't have smelled it until he hadn't stopped under a silver structure by a river. Darkfire was reluctant to cross over the bridge because the Thunderpath went on it and he didn't want to be flattened by one so he went underneath to see if he could find another way over the river. While down there, he stopped next to the bridge's support. He scanned the shining water and didn't even dare swim it. It wasn't large, but it was dirty. Crowfood and twoleg junk lined the banks. Darkfire went back up to the bridge and stood next to it. On the low wall he saw the claw marks and then smelled the marker.

Darkfire wondered if that meant he was leaving Golden's territory, or entering another. Perhaps it meant both and the bridge was the only free territory. Darkfire steadied himself and looked for a monster. He didn't see one and so started running across the bridge. That was when a honking noise alerted him. A monster had turned from one of the side Thunderpaths up ahead. Darkfire was running right for the monster. The bright lights shined in his eyes, blinding him.

* * *

Cliff hanger! *evil laughter*

Now what will happen to Darkfire? Will he die? Become injured? Or will he escape? Endless posibilites.


	18. Chapter 16 Third Night Begins

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Two chapter for Rainpath! Go and thank her. She can have a Darkfire plushie and a Coonie plushie (you'll see who she is in a few more chapters)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16**

Darkfire shut his eyes and bowed his head. He stood still. Death was coming and there was nothing he could do. The monster honked again, a frightful sound that make Darkfire shiver. The monster sounded louder as its paws ran along the Thunderpath. Darkfire heard a wailing noise soon after. Brighter lights flashed from dark to light again. Darkfire hesitantly opened his eyes. Red and blue blinded him again, but in that instant Darkfire jumped up on the low wall lining the bridge.

The first monster rushed by him, the air almost pushing him into the river. Then the screaming monster came after. The air calmed in their passing and Darkfire heart raced. He opened his eyes and glanced wildly around. The two monsters were slowing down just on the other side of the bridge in the direction he'd come from. Darkfire shuddered and then quickly ran across the rest of the way, not willing to stay on the death trap any longer. He had almost been killed. He was so glad he hadn't been.

_Thank you, StarClan_, he thought to the warrior ancestors.

Darkfire jumped off of the wall once he reached the other side. He saw more scratch marks and then smelled a different scent marker. It seemed to be a different smell, but Darkfire couldn't be sure. One thing was for sure, the river separated the territories. Darkfire stayed near the river the rest of the night, too mentally exhausted to do anything else. He found some mice and ate them and then curled up beneath some wooden piles. His second night in the Twolegplace came to an end as the rising sun colored the eastern sky.

********

The next night Darkfire woke up to Twolegs leaving. They'd spent the whole day near the river, working in a nearby building. Darkfire had been too exhausted to wake up when they came, but he woke up as they left. Monsters roared to awake and then drove off, abbadonding the river site. When they were all gone, Darkfire crept from his hiding place. He licked his wounds, keeping them clean, and then searched for food. He easily found more mice and one sleeping bird.

Darkfire causiously left the river. He had a feeling the scent markers were renewed every day and he didn't want to meet up with the cats that had made them. They would probably treat him roughly like the tom and the ginger had and Darkfire wasn't up for another fight. Darkfire walked on the Twolegpath again going deeper into the new territory.

Darkfire had to hide in an alleyway now and then. Twolegs would come out of buildings, walking down stairs, or a monster or two would dash by. Darkfire even hid from cats. They walked in pairs, eyes sharp and searching. He knew those were the cats to fear. He wouldn't ask them for help. Usually those cats came from alleyways, darting across the Thunderpath to go into another. Darkfire didn't know when they'd appear and for perhaps the first time in ages, he was really scared. He had always thought he was strong and aware of what was going on. Coming to this Twolegplace made him unaware of everything and he could be beat up by cats that didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. Darkfire wanted out of this place!

Darkfire was hiding in another alley when one cat, carrying two dead mice was pinned against a brick wall by two of the guards. The long-haired gray tom dropped the mice and crouched, not looking the guards in the eyes.

"Bleak, Soot," the tom meowed friendly-like, but Darkfire could smell he was scared. Darkfire would have been too. These were the cats he'd been trying to avoid. He'd hid in the alley to get away from them, but they'd followed and caught this unlucky tom instead.

"Bush," a white tom missing his ears purred. "Nice mice you caught."

"Th-they're for a roof rave," Bush meowed defiantly.

The gray and black she-cat hissed.

"Everything seems to be for a roof rave lately," she meowed scornfully.

"Well you know the Colored Star Night is coming soon," Bush meowed, almost conversationally.

"Soon is not now," Bleak meowed. He started to pick up the mice.

"It's against the rules to take food destined for a rave," Bush meowed, suddenly angry. He stood straighter and actually showed his claws.

"And who's going to prove you were going there with these?" the she-cat meowed silkily. "You can't prove we took them from you."

Darkfire knew something wasn't right. He didn't understand what these cats meant, but he knew the two guards were breaking some rule. He'd been taught to uphold rules, so Darkfire walked from his shadowed wall, using the trick ShadowClan had taught him, and strolled up behind the guards, ignoring his wounds that had become sore again.

"I can," Darkfire answered the she-cat.

She jumped and turned around. The white tom turned as well, dropping the mice.

"Just try to take them," Darkfire meowed. "Because I will tell you broke the rule. . . . .and then. . . ."

He left it hanging with a dangerous tone. He knew they could fill in the blank with whatever was the appropriate punishment they'd recieve.

"Lets get out of here," the black and gray she-cat hissed.

"Soot," the tom growled. "It's just a roamer."

"Move it," she snapped.

Bleak growled again but led the way from the alley.

Bush and Darkfire were left alone.

"Thanks," Bush meowed, picking up the mice.

"It doesn't matter," Darkfire shook his head and started to leave the alley.

"Hey rait!" Bush meowed through the mice tails. "Do you rant ter cerm ter the rrve rith me?" He spat out the mice. They landed on the ground. "You can come. You might as well make sure the mice get there. More of Banter's guards might come along."

Darkfire could tell Bush just wanted protection. Yes, the gray was grateful for the rescue and probably wasn't in any position to ask for favors, but he wanted Darkfire to come to this "roof rave". Darkfire suddenly realized going would be a good idea. He could get help there.

"All right," Darkfire blinked. "Lead the way."

Bush smiled and then picked up the mice. He walked with a delighted step. Darkfire followed him out of the alley and across the Thunderpath. Soot and Bleak were not there. They'd gone far away by now, angry that the mice were not theirs any longer.

"What is a-- roof rave?" Darkfire finally asked. They'd continued walking through the alleyways. Darkfire hadn't even realized there was a way back here. It had no monsters and no twolegs. It was completely safe back here. Except for the guards, he finally realized. They'd always come from the alleys. These alleys were the Catpath.

Bush turned his head to look at Darkfire.

"Yer haven' been in the city lerng have yer?" he asked through the tails.

_City?_ Darkfire wondered. Was he just mis-hearing the word? He tiltled his head.

"Yerv got ter be," Bush meowed. He put down the mice and explained, "It's a place any cat can gather. We talk, we eat, we dance, and we don't have to fear the guards. It's the safe place for everyone!"

_Sounds like a Gathering_, Darkfire thought, nodding. But what was dancing?

"We're getting close," Bush meowed before picking up his mice. He stared walking and Darkfire hurried along.

As they walked, the noise grew louder. Monsters seemed to continuously run on the Thunderpath and Darkfire could hear the laughing of twolegs. He started getting nervous. Where was Bush taking him? Darkfire peeked out of the alleyways. Bright lights blazed out of buildings crowded with twolegs that Darkfire could see even though they were inside. And when there weren't windows, there were doors constantly opening and shutting. When they were open, loud sounds poured from the entry.

Darkfire pulled his ears back. _Cats meet near here?_ He quickly turned and hurried after Bush.

"Foller me," Bush meowed and walked out of an alleyway. Darkfire was right on his heels as the gray rushed through twoleg legs and over the Thunderpath. Darkfire's fur was on end as they rushed through monster ranks. He couldn't even think when they were in the alley beside the loud buildings.

"Are you all right?" Bush asked, mouth free of mice. He looked worried.

"Fine," Darkfire answered shaikly, "Just fine."

That hadn't been like a large Thunderpath at all. And all those twolegs. . . . Darkfire shook. He didn't think he wanted to do that again.

"We just have to go around the corner," Bush promised. "Then we're there."

But so close to the twolegs? Darkfire suddenly wondered if Bush had brought him purposefully into danger. That gray might have had a cruel mind behind his cheerful and courteous behavior.


	19. Chapter 17 Roof Rave

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Darkfire continued to give Bush a wary gaze as they rounded the corner, but all that met his eyes as they got there was a brick wall.

Nothing. That's what Bush had brought him to. Darkfire stared at the wall. That had been utterly mouse-brained of him, trusting a completely strange cat. He turned on Bush.

The long-haired gray didn't even notice. He walked up to the wall, wiggled, and then lept to stand on top. Darkfire noticed it wasn't too far off the ground.

"Crrming?" Bush asked through the mice.

Darkfire hesitanted, still not sure if this was a good idea, and jumped up to join him. Darkfire looked over the wall. Nothing was there either, just piles and piles of crowfood lining the alley. He curled his lip in disgust. This was no Gathering!

"Grring up," Bush meowed.

Darkfire watched him spring onto a dark contraption. It was like a fence, but it was on the building wall, climbing its way to the top in ledges connected by leaning fence. Darkfire could suddenly see how a cat could use it to get to the top of the building. But what was a cat supposed to do once there?

Darkfire followed Bush anyway. This was actually getting interesting. He didn't know that cats could go up so high on the twoleg buildings.

They climbed up the black sideways fence and then suddenly were at the top. Darkfire was shocked to hear cat voices. They were laughing, purring, and talking. Many sounded exhausted.

"The night's almost done," a ginger she-cat meowed to them. "You didn't have to come so late, Bush. Or with such a measly offering."

The ginger looked at the two mice that Bush placed on the building top.

"Sorry, Jacolyn," Bush meowed. "The prey was scarce and I picked up someone on the way."

The long-haired cat turned to Darkfire.

Darkfire didn't even notice because he was staring at what his eyes met. A window was situated on the building top and it looked down to twolegs below. Out from this window came flashing lights and extremely loud noise that set Darkfire's heart beating in time. Cats of all ages and sizes seemed to be bobbing with the noise and Darkfire's heart beats. They bobbed with partners or all alone some leaping into the air. Darkfire could only stare. This was not usual cat behavior. Were they all sick?

"Hey," Bush nudged Darkfire startling him. He pulled away and almost slipped over the edge of the building.

"Oh," Bush moaned as Darkfire regained his footing. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to give your name to Jacolyn."

Darkfire's heart was still racing and his fur was a bit raised at the unnaturalness of the whole thing. He was also scared of his almost sudden drop. He couldn't quite understand what was going on. All he knew was that someone wanted his name.

"Darkfire," he meowed, still staring at the strange bobing cats. Then the noise ended momentarily and the cats halted, panting. The cats walked away from the window. More cats took their place and when the noise started up again, with a different beat, they started bobbing with it. The first cat's Darkfire saw walked to the side and drank something from a large bowl and nibbled on something nearby.

"Fancy name," Jacolyn meowed looking over the black tom. "Seems like a name from the High Houses."

Darkfire looked over, finally too uncomfortable with watching the bobbing cats. The ginger she-cat blinked at him with one eye. Darkfire blinked back. She certainly wasn't the strangest thing he'd seen all night. A one-eyed cat was something he could handle.

"High Houses?" Darkfire asked.

"Over in Tashi's territory," Jacolyn meowed with a nod in some obscure direction. "Most of those cats live in houses with the upwalkers. They all have some fancy name or another. Some even have two," she laughed.

Bush laughed too but then quickly stopped.

"Can I join?" he asked.

"Yes," Jacolyn nodded. "Take your mice to the line."

Bush nodded and quickly picked up his mice. He rushed to the place where the cats were eating and laid the mice down. Some cats called greeting to the gray and he meowed back, but left the mice to run into the crowd of bobbing cats. He was soon bobbing with them.

"What are they doing?" Darkfire asked.

"Dancing," Jacolyn answered.

"Dancing?" Darkfire hesitated._ Dancing cats? Why?  
_  
"Come," Jacolyn meowed after looking Darkfire over. "I'm sure there's a cat that can explain it better than me. Besides, I have to watch over everyone to make sure there aren't any fights. That's how I lost my eye, so you know."

Darkfire didn't know and he wasn't certain if she meant she'd lost it in a fight, or by preventing a fight on this building top. He wasn't sure he actually cared. He'd seen enough battle scars in the Clans.

Jacolyn led Darkfire across the roof and through the bobbing cats once. Darkfire shrunk away from them, frightened by their violent movement.  
Another cat joined Jacolyn as they walked. The two whispered to each other, but then the white she-cat left.

"That was my guard Snow," Jacolyn meowed. "Rave hosters get guards. Kind of like the section leaders."

Darkfire just nodded even if he wasn't quite certain what she meant.

Finally Jacolyn reached a group of cats that laid together, talking over the loud rythmic noise of the twoleg building.

"Coonie," Jacolyn meowed.

A long-haired she-cat looked up.

"This is a roamer named Darkfire," the ginger she-cat meowed. "I'd like for you to explain things to him."

"If he's a roamer, he's not staying long enough to use it," another shadowed cat meowed.

"You never know," was Jacolyn's cooly meowed reply. She quickly left.

Darkfire remained, staring at these cats. He couldn't make many out because they sat in the darkest spot on the building top. Only when very bright colors flashed from the window would he pick up hints of fur color or even their glowing eyes. It was some what unnerving in this strang atmosphere.

"You might as well talk to him," came a she-cat's voice after a long silence.

"Fine," sighed Coonie. She slowly stood up as if this was an inconvieience and walked toward Darkfire.

"My name is Coonie, remember that," she meowed, "not Connie, or Coo, or Loony." She glared back at a cat in the group. He snickered.  
"I'll teach you, but only if you're staying for long. Otherwise I don't care. Understand?"

Darkfire nodded. He didn't even dare say he wanted to know the way out of the Twolegplace. She didn't look like she wanted him arguing.

And that was when she entered the light. Darkfire saw a cat he'd never seen before. She was a brown tabby, but she had undertones that almost made her an amber color. Her stripes were dark brown and she had beautiful golden eyes. She only had long fur on her tail and around her head. The rest was medium and was filled with tangles. She was so unique. Darkfire could only stare.

"Well?" she snapped. "Are you staying or leaving?"

"Staying," Darkfire found himself meowing.

"Good," Coonie meowed. She walked back into the shadow to lay down. "Find some where comfortable until we leave."

Darkfire joined them in the shadows. Soon the other cats seemed to forget he was there. They started talking again about sounds and material.  
Darkfire had no idea what they were talking about. So he turned his attention to the dancing cats.

* * *

**What?! Dancing cats! Has this story finally gone insane? Have I? Or is Darkfire the crazy one?**

**Just wait until the next chapter and you'll see.**


	20. Chapter 18 Coonie's Band

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my wonderful fans: _Icethroat21 _and_ Oo-Raithpath_-_oO_!!!!_

_Now here come the strange part...._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Darkfire must have fallen asleep because he couldn't remember what happened the rest of the night. It seemed as if he'd just blinked his eyes and suddenly the sun was rising. Darkfire blinked his gummy eyes once more. He quickly licked his paws and rubbed his face. Soon he could see again.

The building top, or roof as he'd heard during the night, was deserted. It seemed as if he was alone up there. The morning air was chilly and Darkfire saw his breath. The other roofs seemed hazy in the rising sun, but Darkfire could see some birds hopping along the tiles and gutters.  
Darkfire yawned and got up to stretch. His stomach growled. He wondered how he could get over to the roof to catch the birds. He walked to an edge and looked down. It was too far to jump down and then back up. Then he looked across to the other roof. Too wide to jump. Anyway the birds had already seen him. They flew away.

Darkfire hissed in annoyance. Now where was he going to get breakfast?

"You're finally up," a cat meowed.

Darkfire whirled around, surprised he'd let himself be snuck up on.

Coonie stood there, her tail waving in the morning air.

"What kind of a name is Darkfire?" she asked him.

_Mine,_ Darkfire thought just a bit defensive. He didn't want her making fun of it. But he answered, "A warrior name."

"A warrior?" Coonie asked, tilting her head. She didn't seem so brisk this morning. Darkfire was surprised she wasn't ordering him around anymore. Maybe she d just been busy last night.

Darkfire nodded. He didn't really want to explain the warrior code to her, or why he wasn't with a Clan. That was still close to his heart. Darkfire looked away, remembering Dewstep smiling, racing among the tree branches, and then his still, gray body as blood puddle around him.

"Okay, then," Coonie meowed, realizing he wasn't going to explain. "Come down." She jerked her head to the side.

Coonie turned around and led the way back to the fence that had led Darkfire and Bush up. Darkfire and she were soon on the wall and she jumped on the crowfood side. The bags almost swallowed her. Darkfire was surprised. He'd thought she'd go back out to the Thunderpath. There weren't so many monsters on it right now. It seemed like they were sleeping.

"Hunt something for breakfast," Coonie meowed. "Banter's guards don't come near here often, so we usually have something."

Darkfire just nodded and jumped down to join her. He found a clear area and started to hunt. He found a rat hiding in the crowfood. It wasn't too bad tasting. Coonie wanted until he was done eating and then she led the way down another alley.

"These are the back roads," Coonie meowed to him. "Cats usually travel this way because you don't often have to leave them if you don't want to. Upwalkers don't come down here except to take the trash away or to fight or pass out."

_Upwalkers?_ Darkfire wondered. _Trash?  
_  
They walked in silence. Coonie not finding anything to teach Darkfire and Darkfire because he didn't want to sound like a mouse-brain that didn't know anything. He might have been new and willing to learn things but he didn't want to look like a fool in front of her.

Finally Coonie meowed, "Cats think we're strange, but that's only because they don't think we can make music. My group is trying to prove them wrong."

_Music?_ Darkfire didn't know what it was, but if those odd cats on the roof thought Coonie's group was strange, then they had to be. He found he wasn't quite so eager to meet these cats.

"Jacolyn lets us stay on her turf," Coonie meowed, "because of our ideas. She wants us to be a band to make music for the cats on her roof. She thinks it would be flashing if cats could have their own band like the upwalkers do."

Now Coonie was smiling. Darkfire could tell she liked the idea. Darkfire still didn't know what she meant by band or music, but he liked it when she smiled.

They jumped onto one more wall and Coonie meowed, "Meet my band: Plucker, Skunk, and Ring."

"What were you doing last night on the roof?" Darkfire asked, recognizing the cats as they lay among containers.

"Talking with other cats," Coonie sighed. "We keep trying to convince them that we do have a good idea and to let us play on other roofs and in other raves, but they don't agree. We aren't even ready yet and they all want proof we can make music."

Finally Darkfire had to ask, "Music?"

Coonie looked at him in surprise. "Music. . .um," she shrugged. He could tell she didn't know how to explain.

"A beat," a black and white tom meowed up to them. It was Skunk. Darkfire hoped he didn't stink like one. "You feel it in your bones because it's so even and constant."

Darkfire remembered the noise from last night. It had made his heart beat in time. That was music? He crinkled up his nose. He didn't think he cared for it.

"It is more than the beat," Ring meowed uncurling from her nap. "It is the sound in between, the high and the low that makes you feel glad or sad."

"It's all that and more," the last cat meowed. He was a white cat that had red and black patches around his eyes, "and we can make it."  
Darkfire was doubtful. He didn't think anything could make such an awful din as that. Why would anyone want to try?

"I still don't know why Jacolyn wants us to teach you," Plucker continued, glaring slightly up at Darkfire.

"She wanted me to teach him," Coonie reminded him. "She didn't say make him a member of our band."

"He might be able to do something though," Ring shrugged.

"What? We have everything covered," Plucker meowed argumentively.

"Plucker's our string player," Coonie nodded. "Show him."

Plucker frowned. "I don't show off."

"You aren't," Coonie snorted. "You're practicing!"

Plucker still grumbled but approached an odd contraption. Long silvery lines were strung up between a piece of wood and tied to a grill on the building. Darkfire watched as Plucker unsheathed his claws and pulled a line. An even tone rang out the moment he released. Plucker did three more, until the last, which was such a dull sound that everyone winced.

"Fool of a line," Plucker snarled. "They keep getting lose!"

"And that's why we haven't actually played much together," Coonie meowed sadly. "None of our instruments stay in tune much."

"My turn," Ring meowed after her.

"Ring is our beater," Coonie meowed.

Darkfire didn't even turn to look at her. He was too interested in the items strewn around the alleyway.

Ring sat next to small, shiny round things and next to larger containers that came in all colors. She commenced in hitting them with her front paws. The large containers had low sounds and the shiny were sharp and sudden, but all made Darkfire's heart beat swiftly in startlement.

"Her's are the only things that do stay in tune, unless they get a hole in them," Skunk meowed, "But her problem is that they keep disappearing or she can't find the right sound. And they're hard to get up on a roof."

Ring stopped her drumming. She winked at Darkfire. He just stared at her. He hoped she wouldn't be like Dawncloud. He didn't think he could stand another she-cat bothering him about being his mate. He glanced at Coonie.

She caught his glance. "Skunk is our chimer."

Skunk was already next to more shiny stuff. They were tubes that hung down from a string spanning between the buildings. He walked next to them, dragging his tail along them. They made a beautiful tinkling noise. Then Skunk sat and hit them with his paws. They were still lovely. These were Darkfire's favorite instruments, he decided. He noticed more lines with other types of the hanging tubes. He wondered if they made different sounds. Some were white with red markings and others were obviously wood.

"What do you do?" Darkfire asked Coonie, turning to her, realizing she was the last cat.

"I'm the blower," she answered and jumped off of the wall. Darkfire jumped down with her and followed her to long tubes with holes poked in them. Coonie places her muzzle in one and then breathed out. A loud sound came from the other end of the tube. Darkfire jumped in surprise.  
He hadn't expected that. Coonie stood up on her back paws and with her front started covering holes. The sound changed tones: loud then soft and then back.

Darkfire was in awe. So all this was music. What did it sound like together?

He asked.

"Like this," Skunk meowed with a sly smile. He waved his tail and then suddenly they all were playing together.

Darkfire cringed. It was awful. It was loud and it held no elegance, kind of like on the roof. If the twolegs sounded like this, than it was music all right.

Skunk saw Darkfire wincing and called the playing to the end.

"We also don't know how to play together," he meowed apologetically. "We don't have any songs, not one. And that is a problem."

Darkfire nodded.

"Hey," Ring meowed suddenly. "I know what Darkfire can do."

Everyone looked at her. She smiled as she meowed, "He can tell us what notes to play and what sounds good together. He can make our songs!"

* * *

**Note: Flashing (when Coonie uses it) means awesome, cool, or very. It is her slang word.**

**Music playing cats? What is this world coming to?**


	21. Chapter 19 Lessons with Coonie

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Okay everyone, Review, ask questions, c_

_riticize, I don't care what you do as long as you write something._

Of course the other cats were shocked. Plucker bluntly refused, Coonie looked confused, and Skunk didn't think that a non-talented cat could conduct them.

"But think about it," Ring meowed. "He can listen to us and he can give us input. He can tell us when to play and what sounds good together. Eventually we'd get so good we'd have a song."

She was the only one excited for it. Plucker just seemed mad. He didn't want anyone telling him what to do. Skunk was starting to sway. He still wasn't certain about somecat without an instrument being able to know about the instrument being played. Coonie, though, didn't see how any of it was possible.

"He's a roamer," she protested.

"Who said he'd stay," Ring meowed.

"He doesn't know anything about the city," she continued.

"You'll teach him," Ring meowed.

"And he knows nothing of music," Coonie sighed. "Jacolyn told me."

The rest of the band gasped. They stared at Darkfire.

"I don't," he confessed with a shrug. He didn't really want to tell them what to do anyway. Why would they want to listen to him? Especially about music. They liked it, he didn't. "I think I'll just listen. You can keep playing."

And when they did play, he would be far away.

Ring sighed in disappointment.

"It was a good idea," Skunk soothed brushing a tail over her shoulders. "But Coonie," Skunk turned to her. "You should tell him more about the city. Take him for a tour. The rest of us will practice."

"Without me?" she seemed shocked.

"Perhaps we should start with less and add more later," Skunk suggested.

Coonie glared at him, "You can't kick me out that easily. I'm a part of this band."

"I'm not kicking you out. We just need a basic beat is all. We can add things later. And Jacolyn told you to teach him. Teach him first. She has a purpose I'm sure."

Coonie growled in irritation but led the way from the band's nest. Darkfire followed. He felt sympathy for Coonie. He knew what it was like to be excluded and it wasn't any fun. He wished the other cats would let her play.

"I suppose the first things I should tell you is who rules this area," Connie meowed after a while.

Darkfire waited. Of course she answered.

"The leader of our section of the city is a brown tom called Banter. His second is a black cat called Harsh."

"How can you tell sections?" Darkfire hesitantly interrupted.

"The river," Coonie told him. "There are three river branches. Well two of them meet up to form the last. Each leader has a section. Banter has the business and recreation of the upwalker city. Tashi, a white cat with black points, and her sister Perul-- her second--, have the High Houses. That's where all the rich upwalkers live. They have large houses and fancy cats," she shook her head in disgust.

"Golden, a light ginger tom, has the last section. It's a mix of stores and normal upwalker nests. His second is a gray tom called Rain," Coonie continued. "Each leader has a bunch of guards that patrol the territory. They mark along the river, wherever it's possible to cross. The guards bring food to the leaders. It doesn't matter how they get it, hunt it, take it from the trash, or steal it."

Coonie growled. Darkfire could see that didn't settle well with her. He could remember Bush and he realize he didn't like the stealing either. Clan cats shared the food with the weak. Sometimes, in harsh seasons, the leader wouldn't eat just so a kit could. Darkfire believed Clan life was better than living in this Twolegplace. He wished he could go back to that life.

"There are a bunch of cats in each territory. The guards are supposed to protect them from threats, like roamers, dogs, rat attacks, but they don't often. Instead they take the food that some poor starving cat needs. The only safe places are the raves. Sometimes that the only way a cat can get one meal a day," Coonie was continuing.

"Does every section have one?" Darkfire asked.

"Yes," Coonie nodded. "Of course this section has more roof raves than the other. The upwalkers like this section and Jacolyn's place more than others."

Darkfire by now had figured out upwalkers were twolegs.

"What exactly do these...upwalkers do in there?" Darkfire asked still confused about that. Why would they play loud music? It certainly wasn't for the cats entertainment. The twolegs probably didn't know they were there, dancing above them.

"Eat, dance, talk," Coonie shrugged. "It's like what we do. Some cat, sometime in the past, thought it was flashing awesome and they started dancing. Other cats caught on. One cat took control to keep down the fighting and to make sure cats had things to eat. They became the rave host and the raves became a safe haven. In fact, it's one of the rules," Coonie meowed with a jaunty smile at Darkfire.

He smiled back, liking her grin. It made him feel good in a way he wasn t sure he could explain.

"Any cat bringing food to a rave can take the food with them. The guards aren't allow to take the food."

So that was the rule Bush was talking about last night. Darkfire suddenly understood. He was glad he could stop the guards. They didn't have the right. Especially with Bush bringing mice to cats that might not have eaten that day. Darkfire could remember the skinny Cream and the tortoiseshell with her in Golden's territory. Those were the products of the guards.

"Are cats allow to cross the territories?" Darkfire asked.

"Not often," Coonie answered. She stared at him as if wondering why he'd ask that. "Leaders don't actually like cats crossing the river. They're scared the cats will tell their secrets. That s why they hate roamers. Some roamers are spies for other leaders. But yes," Coonie finally meowed, "cats cross territories. They have to hide from the guards of course since they have permission to chase out any cat that doesn't live in the territory, work for, or aren't useful to the leader. Usually the cat will go back over the river after a while if they aren't caught."

Darkfire continued to follow Coonie around that day. She'd tell him things or point out places. Eventually he started learning city life in the Twolegplace.

* * *

**Mostly a filler chapter, but now Darkfire can learn things without me having to get into details. Until the next chapter...**


	22. Chapter 20 A Talk with Jacolyn

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Yeah! You reviewed! Thanks to:_ eonstar, Icethroat21, _and_ Silverstorm of RiverClan

_To_ eonstar_: Thanks for telling me that! It's good to know you've read both and that my second story has made improvements._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The next night Darkfire was back at the rave. He and Coonie and her band were the first up on the roof. The sun hadn't even set but there they were.

"Clean up the mess," Jacolyn ordered sweeping her tail through the air.

Skunk, Coonie, Plucker, and Ring nodded. Darkfire didn't understand, but he followed the four cats as they walked along the roof top.

"What does she mean?" Darkfire asked Coonie.

"We have to clean up for tonight," she answered.

"It's part of what we have to do to live in her territory," Skunk meowed as he batted some feathers and some skeletons off of the roof. They floated and fell to the busy Thunderpath below.

"We clean up what was leftover from last night and whats accumulated since then. In the day," Coonie explained as she scratched up some bird dirt, "the birds come here and they make a mess. We have to clean that up. Also an upwalker might come up here and leave trash."

"Or it could be snowing," Ring put in as she threw a leaf over the side.

"We have to clear it up," Coonie meowed. "It has to be safe up here to dance on."

Plucker was the only one not to tell Darkfire anything. He was still moody about the new cat who'd seemed to barge in and take everyone's attention.

"The dancing starts after the sun has set," Coonie explained. "Any cat is welcome up the ladder then."

Darkfire by now knew the ladder was the metal contraption used to get up and down the building. He was grateful for its presence. He had a feeling though, even if it wasn't there, the cats would have found a way up. They loved music that much.

"Only if they bring payment," Ring meowed.

By now they were all sitting in a circle again. Clean up had been easy because not much had gathered during the day.

"Food or news," the calico continued.

"Not all cats need payment though," Coonie meowed. "If they can't catch anything or if they look like they need to eat. Jacolyn isn't heartless."

"I didn't think so," Darkfire meowed.

"Thank you," Jacolyn meowed walking up to them.

Darkfire turned to look at her.

"Help Snow and Tuffy bring up the food, please," Jacolyn ordered the band.

They nodded and took off. Jacolyn waved her tail in a command for Darkfire to stay. He sat back down and gave all of his attention to the one-eyed ginger.

"You probably wondered why I greeted you so willingly last night," she meowed.

Darkfire nodded. This was the first time he hadn't had to explain himself.

"I know you're a roamer," she meowed. "Life is dangerous for those kinds of cats, almost more than for the cats that aren't guards."

"I can handle myself," Darkfire meowed.

"You are wounded," Jacolyn meowed. She nodded to his body.

Darkfire was reminded of his scratches. They pricked painfully. He quickly licked them.

"I know you can take care of yourself," Jacolyn told him before he could take offense. "Any cat your age can, but sometimes a cat needs more. I'm willing to take you on as one of my guards. I know sooner or later Banter will learn of you. He'll want you as one of his guards. You're powerful and obviously you can fight or you would have been more injured. I don't think Banter would give you what you wanted if you became one of his. I offer you a place among my guards, making sure order is kept on this roof. You'll always have food."

Darkfire blinked at her. She'd given him an opportunity to fit into the Twolegplace. He was amazed. He nodded numbly to her.

"Good," she smiled, and nodded her head. "You can stay with Coonie and her band until you're better acquainted with things. Tomorrow I'll have Tuffy teach you how to be a rave guard."

She nodded her head once more and brushed a tail over his shoulders.

Darkfire stared after her. He was still in shock. He actually had a reason to stay in the Twolegplace now. He was grateful for this gift Jacolyn had given him.

By now the other cats came up the ladder. They pulled with them cloth wrapped around different kinds of food. There were things gathered from the trash, along with mice, rats, and a few birds. The guards placed the food over on one side of the roof.

Coonie soon came over.

"That's for the early cats so they don't have to eat their own food they brought. By the end of the night it will all be gone, even what the guests bring."

"Jacolyn just made me her guard," Darkfire told Coonie.

She gave him a double take.

"So that's what she wanted," Skunk meowed, tilting his head thoughtfully. "You'll make a good guard. And now Banter can't take you."

He grinned and then walked off to join Plucker near the wall. It seemed to be the usual band spot.

"Hey," Ring meowed, trotting closer before Coonie could say anything. "The sun is setting."

She turned and quickly sat down, facing the west. Coonie was already facing that way, so Darkfire turned to look that direction. There was one line of the sun left in the sky. It slowly sank behind buildings. Darkfire realized he couldn't see the end to the Twolegplace. It seemed to go on forever. Then the sun was gone. A white spot hung in Darkfire's eyes.

"Let the rave begin," Jacolyn yowled.

Darkfire turned to see her clawing at the triangle window. A part of it flung open and the roar of twoleg music burst out. Darkfire flattened his ears as Jacolyn actually started bobbing with one of her tom guards. They circled each other. Darkfire was reminded of a battle.

"Dance, Ring?" Tuffy, a white cat with brown markings, asked Ring.

Ring smiled at him and then walked off to bob near the window with him.

"So you're a guard now," Coonie stared at him now that they were alone. Snow stood guard near the ladder and Skunk and Plucker seemed to be arguing in their shadowed corner.

Darkfire nodded.

"Jacolyn said I could stay with you while I learned more things," Darkfire told her to assure her. "Tomorrow, though, Tuffy is supposed to teach me my job. But I think I get to stay with you otherwise."

"Oh," Coonie meowed. "I'm sure Ring will be pleased."

She sounded almost stiff. Darkfire was surprised when she walked off.

Darkfire blinked after her, starting to stand. Then he sat. If she didn't want to talk to him, why should he follow her? If he did, he would be acting just like Dawncloud had been with him. He hadn't been interested. Maybe Coonie wasn't either.

Darkfire stayed where he sat, watching the four dancing cats. He still couldn't understand it and the music was starting to give him a headache.

Eventually cats started trickling up the ladder. They met Snow, and Darkfire noticed many had something in their jaws: mice, birds, some twoleg food gathered from the trash. Snow would speak with the cats and then the cat would come to the foodpile, place their offering, and eagerly join in the dance. Darkfire learned, just by listening, that different songs would start in the short silences between the beats. The flashing lights never ceased, and neither did the yelling of the twolegs. It was exciting, and Darkfire could compare the rave to the Gathering. Cats stood around talking, or they danced, but they were all happy and sharing news. Darkfire saw skinny cats, well fed cats, and even some cats the others were avoiding.

"What are you doing?" Jacolyn asked. She was done dancing and Darkfire could see she was tired.

"Watching," Darkfire meowed. He was silent for a while, but Jacolyn waited patiently. Finally meowed, "I still don't get it. Why dance? It's so. . . . . .odd."

Jacolyn gave him a quick amused smile and she meowed, "Walk with me."

Darkfire got up, surprised to find his legs were sore. He followed her to the foodpile.

"Take something," she meowed and picked up some sort of meat Darkfire knew had to be twoleg make. She took it over to some sort of bowl. A guard had brought it up and then slowly put water in it with a moss ball. Darkfire didn't know where they got the water from, but Jacolyn's guards would come up with more when it started getting low.

Darkfire picked up a bird and waited while Jacolyn drank. When she was done she took her meat to a corner. There she sat eating. Darkfire plucked the feathers from his bird. He then let them fall off of the roof. He watched them flutter down to the alleyway below. An upwalker was already there, laying on the ground asleep. Feathers landed on its furry head. Darkfire grinned wondering what it would think when it woke up.

"The cats have grown up with this," Jacolyn finally meowed. "They know no other way. This is fun for them. It is a place to relax and to be themselves. Raves are perhaps the only safe place in the city. I do believe seeing this is strange for an outsider, but, Darkfire, perhaps to really understand, you need to join."

She looked right at him with her one good eye. The white orb just stared ahead, but Darkfire could imagine another clear eye beneath the film.

"I don't know how to dance," Darkfire meowed as she tore into the meat again.

"You can learn," she answered licking her lips. "Ask Coonie or Skunk to teach you. I would like for you to at least try one night. That way you will have some sort of experience. As my guard you will be watching over these cats. You have to understand them."

Darkfire just nodded. He stared at the bobbing and lunging cats, his heart beating with the music. He couldn't imagine joining them.  
"Who are those cats?" he asked instead, nodding toward the cats that everyone seemed to avoid. He noticed the two cats didn't dance often.

"Banter's guards," Jacolyn growled. "All cats are welcomed to the roof, but I really don't like the guards. I can't refuse them though, not if I want keep Banter away. Guards usually stop coming after Banter calls them to serve him. As you can see, the other cats just can't get used to them after that but some still come, trying to fit in again. I also think Banter just sends them around to spy on me or the other hosts."

Darkfire watched the two cats. Their eyes seemed to examine the dancing cats and the others on the roof. They made their way to the foodpile. The cats there started to drift away.

"Fights usually start when they are around," Jacolyn continued, standing. She waved her tail and Tuffy and Snow came over. Another guard had taken her place at the ladder.

Darkfire finished his bird, watching Jacolyn walk away. She was patrolling her roof to make sure the other cats didn't start arguing or fighting. Darkfire soon got up and walked to Coonie's band. The cats had stopped dancing awhile ago. They were deep in another discussion with a group of cats.

"It is possible," Skunk meowed. "That's what we've been saying. We've built the equipment, we can play."

"Then why haven't we seen you doing it?" a tabby she-cat demanded. "If you can actually make music, why aren't you doing it right here?"

"We've been trying to," Ring meowed.

The other cats didn't look impressed.

"We just don't have anything coordinated," Skunk meowed. "We're looking for support."

"Could you use another player?" a tom asked.

"Not at this time," Plucker meowed cautiously.

The tom snorted and then got up. Two others followed him. That depleted the number and after a few moments the other cats followed.

"This isn't working at all," Ring sighed.

"We need time," Skunk soothed.

"We need real music," Plucker argued. "We should show them what we can do."

"Then tomorrow morning," Coonie meowed, "we practice."

The rest of the band nodded.

"Will Jacolyn mind if we leave early?" Ring asked.

"Why?" Skunk asked turning to her.

"I think we should get some sleep," Ring yawned.

Skunk nodded. "No, I don't think she'll mind. Not if we make some progress."

He and the others stood.

"Coming, Darkfire?" Coonie asked, having noticed him lay down next to them.

Darkfire nodded and got up. He followed them to the ladder.

"Leaving so soon?" Tuffy asked. He was guarding the ladder now.

"Yes," Skunk nodded.

"Well, have a nice night," he meowed and then smiled at Ring.

She smiled and waved her tail at him as she started down the ladder. Darkfire was the last to go down.

"Hey," Tuffy meowed. "Come back up before sunset so I can teach you. 'Kay?"

Darkfire nodded and then left.

The band returned to their alley.

"Did Jacolyn really give you this place?" Darkfire asked as they all curled up in their different spots.

Darkfire was surprised they didn't curl up together. He'd never seen such close cats sleep separately before. In the Clan all the warriors slept in one den. Here the band members had different nests.

"Yes," Skunk nodded. "Her turf is most of the territory around her roof. This is just one of the better spots. She and her guards sleep all day in another place."

Then Skunk laid his head down and in seconds was snoring.

Coonie glared at the tom and then curled up, tucking her head into her front legs. Darkfire stared between all of the cats. He didn't know where he should sleep. This was his first night with the band cats and he didn t know if he would be intruding on one of their places. Finally he chose an area near the wall and curled up among some soft blankets.

* * *

**I'm going to be doing long chapters from now on. That way there are less chapters total.**


	23. Chapter 21 Guard Duty

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

The next morning Darkfire was awakened by the crashing of the instruments. The band was playing again. Darkfire got up, his ears and head ringing from the racket.

"No, no," Skunk meowed, waving his tail to stop them. "Start again. This time Ring go first everyone fill in around her. Plucker first, then Coonie. I'll go last."

Darkfire stretched as Ring started beating her drums. Then Plucker pulled his strings, but they'd gone sour. He snarled and spent the next few minutes correcting them.

Darkfire got away during this time. He jumped the wall and quickly walked to the trashpile where the band got their food from. Darkfire went hunting and picked up something for himself and the others. He started walking back to the alleyway.

The 'music' was all ready playing as he walked back. Darkfire was surprised no twoleg was coming to investigate the noise. It was loud enough to draw attention. Especially Skunk's chimes.

Darkfire jumped over the wall and the band members saw him. Ring was the first to stop playing. The low notes driving Darkfire's heart stopped as she got to her paws and approached him.

"Yum," she meowed. "Food."

The others stopped playing. Coonie was the last. She ended with a loud 'honk.

Coonie winced. "That was a bad one."

But she and the others came over. Darkfire picked out his prey and let the others argue over the rest. He was about to sit back on his blankets when he saw Coonie sitting alone. He quickly went to join her. She seemed surprised but she didn't walk away. She and he sat together while they ate breakfast.

Soon after, they licked their faces clean.

"I'm glad you can hunt," Ring meowed after she was done. "Fresh is always best."

The toms agreed.

"All right," Skunk meowed. "We need to get back to business."

The band went back to their instruments. Darkfire left, unwilling to listen to more of their noise. They were good cats and Darkfire appreciated them letting him stay with them, but he hated listening to that racket. At least the stuff on the roof was a less messy and had a rythm.

He walked along the back street alleyways Coonie had showed him yesterday. He wanted to learn the territory. Coonie hadn't taken him far, but he now knew the directions of the Twolegplace. The rising sun was Golden's territory, and when the rising sun was on his right shoulder, Tashi's territory-- the High Houses-- was in front of him. Darkfire got acquainted with the area around Jacolyn's roof. He wandered out of the back streets. Coonie had said the monsters (or cars as she referred to them) usually stayed quiet until sunhigh. Then they got busy again and ran along the Thunderpath until late into the night. Darkfire tried not to get lost as he explored the territory. He did meet a few cats. He was surprised when he learned they knew his name. They were actually friendly. Darkfire greeted them back. Eventually he decided to go back to the alleyway. He was a bit lost for a while, but he found Thunderpath that he recognized and discovered his way back to Jacolyn's roof. He didn't go up, but wandered the back street to Coonie's band.

They were sleeping again. Darkfire looked in on them and then caught something to eat before joining them. He hoped to be rested enough to pay attention to Tuffy that night.

********

Being a guard wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. It mostly consisted of walking among the other cats, making sure no one was using claws on each other, keeping the water dish filled, making sure cats brought food to the roof and making sure Jacolyn stayed happy. The first night wasn't that difficult. Darkfire shadowed Tuffy the whole time.

The first thing they did that night was gather food. Tuffy led the way to the trashpile and he and Darkfire shifted through it for food. Darkfire was disgusted. There was rotting crowfood within it. He'd much rather hunt. After finding a few morsels and after killing a few mice, Tuffy and Darkfire met Snow at the bottom of the ladder on the wall. She had a blanket that the toms placed the food on.

"How do you get it up?" Darkfire asked.

"Carefully," Snow answered.

"Just watch," Tuffy meowed.

So Darkfire watched, not at all angry that they didn't want to explain it to him.

Snow walked up to the ladder and stopped on the first ledge. Tuffy pulled the blanket closer. Snow leaned down as far as she could go, while Tuffy stood on his back legs, holding the closed blanket with his jaws. Snow grasped it and then pulled soon the whole blanket was on the ledge with her.

"That s how it goes," Tuffy meowed. "All the way up."

So Darkfire, Tuffy, and Snow took turns carrying the food blanket up the ladder. Finally they were at the top. Coonie and her band had already cleaned off the top. They stood around talking, but when Darkfire and the food appeared, they helped pull it to the food corner.

"Lets get some water," Tuffy meowed, turning away to go back to the alleyway. Darkfire was panting. That had been hard work, and now his wounds were stinging again. Darkfire paused a moment to watch Coonie dragging the water bowl from underneath some odd silver spikes raised into the air. She pulled it to the food corner and set it up.

"Come on," Tuffy meowed. "Stop staring. We have to be set up before the cats come."

Darkfire quickly looked away, embarrassed he'd been caught.

Tuffy led the way down the ladder and he and Darkfire walked around the building to the other side. It was a long walk and Darkfire hadn't been to this side of the building before. Coonie claimed this was the area Jacolyn and her guards lived in. No one was allowed to trespass.

It was in this area another trashpile was. It was also by a door that led into the building. Darkfire watched a twoleg come out and dump some liquid into a large wooden container by the door. Tuffy explained that was a barrel.

"The upwalkers put water in it. It comes from ice they have inside that melts."

"You trust it?" Darkfire asked, staring at the barrel suspiciously as they walked nearer. "They could poison the water."

"What would the point be?" Tuffy asked. "They just keep it there. Sometimes we can find a few fish. The upwalkers get mad when we take those, but the fish sure taste good!" He licked his lips.

Darkfire and Tuffy jumped to the barrel top. Darkfire looked into a deep pool of water. It made him dizzy. He had an uncomfortable feeling he could drown inside. The reflected cat stared up at him, wide eyed. Darkfire recongized it as himself, but did not see the cat standing beyond his shoulder. StarClan was still with him.

Tuffy dipped in a ball of moss and some torn blankets. The cats in the water disappeared in the ripples. The moss soaked up the water. Tuffy jumped off the barrel and waved his tail to say that he was going to leave. The water was already dripping from the moss. Darkfire quickly dipped his moss in as well and then hurried to catch up to Tuffy. The toms ran to the ladder, leaving a trail of drops behind them.

Getting up the ladder was easier than with the food. They made it to the top and quickly dunked the moss into the bowl. Tuffy pressed the moss against the side of the water bowl, squeezing out the water. Darkfire did the same. The water barely even made a puddle. Darkfire stared at it. All that work for one film of water? He sighed.

"And we do it again until it's filled," Tuffy meowed. He understood Darkfire's disappointed. He'd felt the same the first time he did this.

"Lets go. We have to finish before sunset."

The toms quickly started again.

Sunset came and the water dish was filled eventually. Snow and another guard had helped them to fill it. After that, Tuffy and Darkfire took up guard near the ladder. Jacolyn danced with another guard. While it was quiet (excluding the twoleg music), Darkfire watched Coonie she slowly twined around Plucker in a dance. The music coming from the window was slow and the beat was loud and low. The cats' dancing reflected that. As Darkfire watched, he felt jealously fill him. He wanted to be the cat dancing with Coonie. Just because he couldn't dance, she didn't even ask him to dance with her.

"Hey," Tuffy meowed, startling Darkfire as he glowered at the dancing cats. "Ravers."

Darkfire looked over. Three cats were coming up the ladder.

"It's the early-birds," Tuffy meowed, amused. "Joshy, Helen, and Mici. They always come to this roof and are always the first."

Darkfire watched them. The cats were all colors, but there was something that said the tom and one of the she-cats were siblings. The last she-cat, the tortoiseshell had to be the tom's mate.

"Here, Tuffy," the tom meowed, presenting a fish to the guard.

"You didn't get that from the river did you?" Tuffy asked suspiciously.

The ginger looked guilty.

"You know its poisonous don't you?" Tuffy growled in exasperation.

"Yeah," the tom mumbled.

"Joshy caught this in the pool," the tortoiseshell protested. "Near the upwalker water-cleaner-place."

"That doesn't guarantee this won't make some cat sick," Tuffy meowed to her.

"I told you this would happen," the last she-cat, a silver, meowed. "You shouldn't have tried to impress Mici."

"Be quiet, Helen," Joshy growled.

"Come back with something better," Tuffy told them. "You can join the rave then if you get a better, cleaner catch."

Joshy grumbled a reply, but he and the two she-cats turned around to go back down the ladder. Joshy took the fish with them.

"Would it really poison a cat?" Darkfire asked. He wondered if there was a medicine cat to help. He doubted it. Coonie had never mentioned it. Darkfire looked over his shoulder. A new song was starting and Coonie was dancing with Jacolyn's guard.

"It has," Tuffy meowed. "Cats tend to avoid the river now."

The night passed and Darkfire and Tuffy were replaced at one point. Jacolyn took their place to greet the cats coming. After that, Tuffy and Darkfire went to gather more water. The dancing cats quickly drank it up. The two toms stayed on that job for more of the night until another guard took over. After that, Tuffy and Darkfire had free time until morning. That meant they could dance, eat, or sleep if they wanted to.

Darkfire was exhausted. It had been very busy. Cats had come and gone all through his watch. He just wanted to sleep. But first he got a mouse from the pile and ate it. When he was finished he noticed Ring sitting near the window along a small ledge. She wasn't dancing. She was peering down to the twolegs below. Darkfire got interested. What was she up to? Darkfire quickly joined her.

"What are you doing?" Darkfire asked her, staring to the ground below. The flashing lights blinded him and he looked away.

"Watching," Ring meowed. "Upwalkers can be quite interesting. You can learn new dance moves from them on occasion."

Darkfire doubted that. Why would a cat want to act like a twoleg? Then again these crazy cats did it all the time.

"Mostly, I'm watching the band," Ring confessed. "I think Coonie, Skunk, Plucker, and I need to study them more. We need to figure out what they're doing that we're doing wrong."

That made sense. But to Darkfire, he thought the twolegs and Coonie's band were doing the same. They both made obnoxious noise.

Darkfire continued to sit there by the window. The loud blasts of music ruffling his fur. Darkfire continued to sit and listen, while he scanned the dancing cats. They did seem to understand the music better than them. Something in them seemed to know when the next beat was coming or some shrill note that made them go on their hind legs.

"Hello, Coonie," Ring suddenly meowed.

Darkfire's head whipped over. Coonie had strolled through the wildly spinning cats to join Ring by the window.

"Hey, Ring," Coonie answered. "Hey, Darkfire."

Darkfire could almost think her voice had lowered when she said his name. His heart stopped beating to the music.

"Hello, Coonie," he answered her.

Coonie smiled briefly at him and came to sit between Darkfire and Ring.

"Any luck?" Ring asked, turning away from the window.

"No," Coonie shook her head. "No one new tonight and everyone else as heard us. They still aren't interested."

Ring murmured something sympathetic.

"The clouds have come," Coonie meowed. Darkfire watched her head tilt toward the sky. Darkfire quickly looked as well. Fluffy low, clouds hung over the building.

Ring sighed. "You think they'd hold off a bit longer."

"It's been long enough. They're late this year," Coonie meowed.

"Then they could be later," Ring grumbled. Clearly she didn't like the clouds.

"Why don't you like them?" Darkfire asked.

"Snow," Ring meowed simply.

_The cat?_ Darkfire wondered. Snow was a good she-cat, he couldn't understand how she fit into the clouds.

Coonie laughed. She'd seen his confused look.

"Snow," she meowed. "Like snowflakes. That cold, white stuff."

"Oh," Darkfire meowed, really embarrassed this time. How could have he forgotten about snow?

"Is it leaf-bare already?" Darkfire asked.

"Leaf-bare?" Ring asked.

"He probably means white-out," Coonie meowed.

Ring flicked an ear.

Darkfire didn't know what white-out was, but he did figure it was the same thing as leaf-bare.

"It has been for two moons," Coonie continued.

Two moons. Darkfire frowned. That meant it had been four moons since he left the lake. Since he left Dewstep. Darkfire's eyes widened. Dewstep. By now the gray was either dead or had recovered. Darkfire's heart throbbed painfully.

_Oh, Dewstep_, he thought, _I'm so sorry_.

"Darkfire?" Coonie mewed.

She and Ring were staring at him.

"What s wrong?" Coonie asked, worried.

Darkfire looked at her. His shoulders were hunched down and he knew he probably looked like he was in pain.

"I was thinking about my brother," he meowed.

Coonie blinked at him. She didn't see how that was a bad thing.

"What about him?" Ring asked. "What happened?"

"I--" Darkfire stopped. Why should he tell them? They were strangers and even if they were starting to be friends, it wasn't as if telling them about it would make Dewstep appear. "He was dying when I left him. I don't know if he lived or not."

Coonie and Ring gasped.

"Then you should go get him," Coonie meowed, pushing her pelt against Darkfire's. "You have to see if he's all right."

"I can't," Darkfire wheezed out. He'd forgotten all about Dewstep since coming to the Twolegplace. "I don't know how to get out of this place. And I don't know the way back home."

Where was Tanglewood? Darkfire didn't know the direction. He'd been to ashamed on his journey to really notice where he went or why. The only way to get back would be to follow his steps exactly and doing it in the middle of a snowstorm wouldn't be possible. Darkfire had a feeling he was stuck in the Twolegplace until newleaf.

* * *

**Poor Darkfire, stuck in the Twolegplace. But is that really a bad thing?**


	24. Chapter 22 Want to Dance?

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Hurray for the return of_ Warriors--Skywing_!_

_Thanks to all my other reviewers: _Icethroat21, Silverstorm of RiverClan, Oo-Rainpath-oO, _and_ Swiftpaw of WindClan.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Darkfire spent more days with the band. Jacolyn didn't make him live with her and the other guards. He did know where they lived though. Jacolyn had shown it to him the first morning after he was a guard. She let him choose then where he would stay. She seemed amused when he said he'd stay with the band.

"Get some sleep sometime," she purred to him. "It is much quieter over here. If you need to sleep, you are welcome to come by."

Darkfire thanked her but went home with Coonie. She had stayed by him after his confession of being lost. He knew she couldn't help him get back, but just having her sympathetic presence had helped him feel better.

It was days later and Darkfire was offically one of Jacolyn's guards. The dancing cats all knew his name and greeted him with smiles. For the second time in his life, he was content in is new Clan. Of course, it wasn't a Clan exactly, because these cats had different customs, but they were still the cats he lived with. They weren't unfriendly like ThunderClan. But thinking of ThunderClan brought back thoughts of Dewstep. Darkfire wanted to go back to see what his brother was up to, but he was too scared to actually go back and see the other cats that knew he'd almost killed Dewstep. Or had killed him. Darkfire still wasn't sure if Dewstep had lived.

He sighed and looked up. The clouds blocked his view of Silverpelt. He wished he could see StarClan sometimes. Because here in the Twolegplace, they seemed so far away.

It hadn't snowed yet, much to Ring's delight. She remained happy, but the other cats started to get worried. Only Coonie had the thought to complain, "Why couldn't there, for once, be a clear sky for the Night of the Colored Stars?"

Darkfire hadn't known what she meant, but the other cats convinced her to start practicing again.

Darkfire heard claws on the ladder. He realized there was a cat coming up. Darkfire looked back down and waited.

He was surprised to meet the purple eyes. They stared at him, startling him, but the face soon entered the dancing lights and resolved itself into a silver tabby cat.

"So you're the new cat," the tabby meowed. It was an odd voice that was squeaky high. It set Darkfire on edge. The cat continued to look at Darkfire.

"I am," Darkfire agreed finally, trying to keep his claws sheathed.

"Hmm," the purple eyes narrowed. The cat examined Darkfire for longer, until Tuffy and Jacolyn came near.

"Aster," Jacolyn meowed. Her voice had an edge.

"A pleasure, Jacolyn" Aster meowed, the voice still odd. "I was just inspecting your new guard."

"So you have," Jacolyn meowed. "Are you joining this rave?"

Darkfire thought it wasn't a welcoming tone at all.

"No, I'll be leaving now," the silver tabby turned and in a relaxed way, went down the ladder.

Darkfire was still stunned, but incredibly grateful the silver tabby had left.

"That was Aster," Jacolyn explained. "Banter will definitely know about you know. Aster is one of his guards."

"The eerist guard," Tuffy shivered.

"Banter picks up unique cats," Jacolyn told Darkfire. "It keeps control on the other cats if they're scared. Aster just happens to be Banter's favorite."

"For now," Tuffy meowed, unimpressed.

"For now," Jacolyn echoed, her one eye glancing at Darkfire. "If he comes back, get another of my guards. Out of all Banter's guards, Aster is the one I trust least," Jacolyn meowed. "Better yet, Tuffy, stay with him, just in case."

Tuffy nodded and then stayed with Darkfire while he was on ladder duty. No other interesting cats came up that night.

Darkfire joined Ring for his free time. She had been watching the twolegs more and more, and Darkfire was content to stay next to her because eventually Coonie showed and sat with them. Darkfire had to admit to himself he really liked her. He didn't know if she liked him though. She never showed any interest. Not like Ring did. In fact, Coonie was the only she-cat that really didn't seem to care. Other's had hated him, wanted him as a mate, or just liked him or admired him. Coonie didn't seem to be any of those and Darkfire was confused. At first she seemed to hate him, when all she gave him were ordered and only told him Twolegplace information. Then after telling her about Dewstep, she was just sympathetic, but she never tried to be alone with him, not like Dawncloud or Batpaw.

"Do you ever want to try?" Coonie asked him as they watched the dancing cats.

Darkfire found his paws wanting to join in, but his mind kept him from going. He didn't want to look mouse-brained and uncertain in front of Coonie.

"Yes," he answered. "But I don't know how."

Coonie was quiet for a while. Then she meowed, "Many cats find something familiar in the dancing. Some sort of movement they recongize from some where. When I see a certain movement I think of water. Look," she nodded her head into the cats.

Darkfire thought he saw what she meant. There was a tom that was almost shivering. He swayed side to side, but his front end would be at a different side than his tail. He almost did look like he was moving with a stream current. Darkfire just thought it was strange.

"I'm sure you can find something familiar," Coonie meowed. "Something from your past that you did all the time. I'm sure you'll see it here, and if you don't, you might have a new dance move."

Darkfire looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was almost amused. Darkfire turned his attention to the cats. This time he studied their movements. Not in time with the music, but as movements. He spent many moments still not seeing anything he recognized. Then one she-cat lowered her body and seemed to skim along the roof top. Darkfire instantly thought, _stalking_.

Darkfire blinked and shook his head. He'd been suddenly cautious, not wanting to mess up her catch, but there was no prey on the roof. As Darkfire watched the other cats, he saw similiar movements. They were all hunting. He saw cats seeming to catch birds, fish, mice, and all other things. He saw battle movements. Suddenly Darkfire understood. Of course there were a few movements he couldn't name, so he ignored those.

Darkfire hesitantly took a step off of the window ledge. He wanted to dance, to see if he was right, but suddenly he didn't want to dance in front of the other cats. He didn't want to show off or attract attention. He looked back at Coonie.

"Will you dance with me?"

Darkfire's eyes widened. Had he actually said that?

Coonie cocked her head, shooting a glance at Ring who looked like she might start laughing, then she meowed, "Okay."

She steped off of the window ledge and waited for Darkfire. He joined her and as they threaded their way between moving cats, Ring called out to them, "Good luck!"

Coonie led them to a less crowded area. There she stared at him as if waiting. Darkfire looked at her, nervous. How was he supossed to start?

"I'll go first," Coonie meowed. She lowered one leg, leaning it toward him, her body sloped downward. Then she started doing her 'water' movement. She swayed, her eyes watching him, waiting. Darkfire gulped. This might have been the hardest thing he ever had to do. He quickly glanced around, but no one was watching him. He did the easiest thing he could think of. He started stalking a mouse. Coonie gave an encouraging smile, but Darkfire could feel he was doing it wrong. He wasn't going with the other cats or the beat. He was too stiff, he was really trying to stalk a mouse and Darkfire knew that wasn't dancing. While he tried to correct himself, Coonie did little hops around him, reminding him of a bird. Darkfire tried to keep her in sight. He whirled in place, standing on his toes. This was like a battle. He tried to hop like Coonie, tried to go with the beat, but he was either too late or too early. By the end of the song, his fur felt hot. He was exhausted but really embarrassed. He had let down Coonie. She was a good dancer and she'd been stuck with him, somecat that didn't know what he was doing.

The next song was a slow one without the heavy beat common to the twoleg songs **(A/N This song could be Josh Groban's "You're Still You". Listen to it, it's awesome!)**. Darkfire started to turn away, giving up, when Coonie walked forward and pressed her body on his.

"Wait," she meowed, "Try this one. Slower might be easier. That last one was just a bit tough."

She was kind, but Darkfire wasn't certain. She was probably just trying to make him feel better. He liked her against him, though. A purr almost welled up inside of him, but he swallowed it. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Coonie pressed against him and leaned. Darkfire at first thought she was pushing him away, but then he realized he was supposed to lean with her. He did and they slowly swayed together. Then Coonie took a step forward, forcing him back. In the end, Darkfire just shadowed her moves. It felt good dancing beside her.

The song ended too soon for Darkfire. After the short pause a loud booming one began.

"Want to try again?" Coonie asked.

Darkfire nodded. He didn't like giving up easily and he was determined to dance right at least once on his own. He had to prove himself to Coonie.

********

"I know what we've been doing wrong!" Ring declared that very morning. The band had returned early to get sleep. Darkfire had to stay to do water duty, but he returned in time to sleep for a while. it was Ring's voice that woke him. Darkfire yawned, wondering if he should take Jacolyn's offer up. He wanted to sleep more, but what Ring was saying, interested him. What did she think the band was doing wrong?

"All right, tell us already!" Coonie meowed impatiently after Ring continued to smile at the band.

"Well first off, I know a few band members we can add," Ring meowed, ignoring her with a smile, "A shaker and a scratcher."

Skunk frowned but Darkfire could see he was thinking.

"We'll have to see if we can find things to use," he finally meowed. "A scratcher might be possible, but I don't know about a shaker, how could a cat manage that?"

Darkfire figured Skunk knew what Ring was talking about, because he didn't. He didn't know what instruments a scratcher or shaker needed. He didn't even know what the two terms were!

"But what are we doing wrong?" Plucker demanded.

Ring frowned at him, he was ruining her moment.

"Come on Ring," Skunk meowed, slightly impatient for once. " This is important. Tell us!"

"Patterns," she finally meowed.

"Patterns?" the band members echoed. Darkfire was fully awake now so he walked over to join them.

"Upwalker music has patterns," Ring meowed. "The beater plays the same note over and over again. The blower and the chimer have a longer piece until they repeat again, and the strings is back up for the beat."

The band stared at her.

"She's right," Darkfire meowed. He thought over roof raves in his head. The band stared at him next. "You just play whatever you feel, without letting the others have a chance to shine," Darkfire told them. "The two--upwalkers play the same thing over and over again."

Darkfire, even if he didn't like the music, had come to realize that. It had just taken Ring to say so and he could remember.

"Then we need to work on it right away," Skunk meowed seriously. "We can add a scratcher after we have our patterns."

The band members nodded and started to their instruments. Darkfire sighed and hopped over the wall. He quickly got breakfast and then went to Jacolyn's den. He needed sleep so that night he could work again. As he walked, Darkfire felt happy. The band was finally understanding. Coonie looked so determined as she stood by her blowers. He wished her luck.

* * *

**How sweet, Darkfire got to dance with Coonie. And now the band can get better!**

**That Aster cat is a bit creepy. Wonder what it wanted....**

**Sorry for one chapter, but my sister wants me off.**


	25. Chapter 23 Night of Colored Stars

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Yeah for reviewers:_ Oo-Rainpath-oO _and_ Icethroat21

_Been for a trip around state. Sorry for not posting for a few days. I'll post more chapters in a little while._

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The snow came. It fell white and soft around them. It was incredibly cold and it was then the band members slept side by side to conserve heat. The first times it fell, it was easy to clear off of Jacolyn's roof. The cats shoved it off the roof with their paws, tails, and bodies. It would also snow while the cats were dancing, but that didn't bother them, they stayed warm as they danced. Darkfire and the on duty guards would have to constantly move, by pacing, to keep warm. Even Jacolyn started to have a hard time. Her wounded eye stung her in the cold. Darkfire knew that some rosemary would have helped her, but he didn't know where any was and he wasn't about to become the medicine cat for this Twolegplace.

The band was improving. They each had found patterns they liked, but when they played together, the patterns didn't mix. Skunk had finally decided they needed to make patterns to fit each other. He decided to listen to one instrument and slowly add another.

Then one day, the snowstorm came. It blew snow fierce and wild. It stung the skin beneath the fur and cats hid where it couldn't reach them.

"There will be no rave tonight," Jacolyn meowed as the band and her guards met beneath the ladder. They huddled against each other as the wind blew at them.

"Tuffy, stay and tell the cats when they come," Jacolyn ordered.

Tuffy nodded and he sat beneath the ladder as the other cats went back to their dens. Darkfire felt bad for Tuffy. He would have to spend a lonely night in the cold. But Darkfire didn't have to worry. Jacolyn would change out the guard throughout the night. Eventually Darkfire would get the job.

It turned out to be too cold to practice in the storm. The band's paws ached if they used them too much on their instruments, and Coonie couldn't blow strongly into her tubes if her throat was too cold. That leaf-bare turned out to be a bad one. Cats died. They froze to death or finally starved.

Luckily, Darkfire and the band were safe. They had food from the trashpile even if all the animals hid. Darkfire wasn't enthusiastic about eating crowfood, but there tended to be better on most days. A lot of the trash froze before it went bad. All the band had to do was warm it up by chewing on it.

The twolegs continued to dance in their buildings. They didn't feel the cold in there. On occasion snow would block the Thunderpaths, but then a large monster would roll through, pushing the snow into piles on the Twolegpath and the alleyways. Darkfire had watched it once and it had scared him that he could be buried and unable to get out of the snow.

One day the snow stopped and Jacolyn declared the rave was on. The band and guards quickly cleared off the roof from snow. The cat called Snow led Darkfire and one more guard on the search for food, while Tuffy and the other guards got water. Darkfire had gone to the water barrel once after the first snows. Ice had started to form on the water edges.

"We don't often have to break the ice," Tuffy told him. "The upwalkers to that for us."

"They don't know about you though," Darkfire had pointed out.

"But they still don't like ice forming," Tuffy meowed, "so they break it. Whether for themselves or not, it still benefits the cats."

Darkfire wondered if Tuffy had to break the ice now. The snowstorm had froze a lot of things.

A lot of cats showed up for this rave. Many were starved looking and Darkfire looked on in shock. He finally realized that he and the band had a good life. If he'd been in a Clan still, Darkfire would have been starving like these cats by now. His stomach clenched in sympathy and horror.  
That rave was a good one. Cats danced because they hadn't in at least a quarter moon, and they ate, because there was hardly anything to eat on the streets.

This time Jacolyn let all cats come up for free. She had her guards provide all of the food from the trashpile. Darkfire went down many times to find stuff. He also sat near the water bowl on occasion to tap the side and stop ice from forming there.

"How is it going?" Ring asked. She'd stopped sitting by the window. She now wanted to have some fun. She'd already danced with a few toms this night.

"It's okay," Darkfire meowed.

"On duty or off?" she asked him.

"Off," he answered.

"Then come dance with me," she smiled. She wrapped her tail around his neck and playfully pulled him after her.

Darkfire followed, amused by her behavior. He knew by now she wouldn't ask him to be his mate, she had too much fun without one. She just liked teasing all the toms.

Darkfire danced with her for two songs. He still wasn't very good at it, but he tried. Ring didn't seem to care, she complimented him and even encouraged him. At the last song he asked her why.

"You only need practice," Ring meowed. "Even the kits have to practice to get good."

"I haven't seen many kits," Darkfire meowed.

"That's because it's white-out," Ring answered. "The poor things would starve. Only the cats in the High Houses can have kits when ever they feel like it. For the common cat, that's just dangerous."

Darkfire nodded in agreement.

"I was born during leaf-bare-- white-out," Darkfire meowed.

"Really?" Ring meowed, surprised. "How did your mother manage?"

"I don't know," Darkfire confessed. "She said we almost starved many times. Even when my brother and I learned to hunt, there were some hard times."

"There always are," Ring meowed, "No matter where. Did you live in a city?" She seemed really interested.

"A forest," Darkfire answered. "We called it Tanglewood after the bog we lived near."

"You miss it," Ring meowed. "You look so happy talking about it."

"I do miss it," Darkfire whispered. "I want to go back some day."

"To see your brother?"

Darkfire shook his head. "Dewstep was. . . .wounded near a lake, far away. We journeyed there to live with my mother's Clan. I left after the accident."

"I hope he's okay," Ring meowed kindly.

"I hope so too," Darkfire answered. _If StarClan was willing_, he thought.

"Do you want to dance some more?" Ring asked after their short silence.

"No," Darkfire meowed. "I should go get some food."

"All right," Ring meowed. She brushed a comforting tail over his shoulders as he left.

Darkfire knew he liked her. She was a great cat with a kind heart. He just wished another cat was like her.

********

Three nights later the cats stopped dancing. The music in the twoleg building had stopped playing. When that happened, Darkfire was stunned. It had never just stopped like that before, not unless it was extremely late and all the twolegs started to go home. It was completely unusual this time because the it was almost moonhigh and the twolegs only stopped after wards. Not that Darkfire could see the moon. The thick clouds covered the stars and the skies. But no matter what, it was still too early for the twolegs to be finished.

Darkfire quickly sought out Coonie.

"What's going on?" he asked her, looking at the other cats as they sat down, tilting their heads to the sky.

"Didn't any one tell you?" She seemed surprised.

Darkfire just shook his head, still confused.

"It's the Colored Star Night," Coonie explained. "The upwalkers celebrate it every year after their holiday with the lighted tree. Supposedly it means white-out is halfway done."

"But what happens?" Darkfire asked. "What is everyone waiting for?"

"For the colored stars," Coonie meowed. "They make a loud noise and it's very scary, but it can't hurt you, so just enjoy."

Suddenly Darkfire heard a roaring. He looked around wondering if that was the colored stars. It wasn't. Instead, Darkfire realized it was the twolegs chanting something in their building. The cats on the roof became excited.

"Soon," they whispered to each other, "get ready."

Then the chanting stopped and an even louder noise came from the twolegs. They were yelling and cheering and the music had started playing again. It wasn't them that had caught Darkfire's attention though. It was the loud boom and the light in the sky.

Darkfire huddled to the ground, scared. What had done that?

"Look up," Coonie meowed. She was staring at him with some concern.

As more booming sounded in the sky, Darkfire hesitantly looked up. What he saw was the stars falling from the sky. They came in all colors and they fell earthward. The booming created more stars.

"It's only noise," Coonie soothed, huddling down with him. "That can't hurt you. It might make you a little deaf for a while, but so do the raves."

Darkfire chose to trust her. So far the colored lights hadn't done anything and they only made noise. In fact, the sky looked kind of beautiful. The colored stars even became things Darkfire recognized. He saw a beautiful golden willow tree, a cat eye, a blooming flower. Even the little lights that darted away from each other reminded him of a flock of birds. Coonie was right, this was awesome.

Eventually he sat straighter. He didn't even notice when his tail twined around Coonie's. She didn't seem to mind. She actually leaned into him as they watched.

* * *

**The Night of Colored Stars comes from the fireworks I saw on the Fourth of July. I wondered what a cat would think if they weren't scared of the** **sounds. What would the fireworks look to a cat? So I added that.**

**Coonie and Darkfire's relationship is starting!**


	26. Chapter 24 Roof Fight

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Hurray for more reviewers: _Silverstorm of RiverClain, Brackenfurlover_ (while since you wrote, but great to hear from you), and (a new reviewer) _Wolfstar4

_Sorry about the long wait. My mother used the computer for a loooong time!_

* * *

**Chapter 24**

After the Night of the Colored Stars, Coonie and Darkfire's relationship seemed to blossom like those shapes they'd seen in the sky. Darkfire would see her smiling at him, and more often they'd touch tails in passing.

"She loves you," Ring told him after one occurrence. They were on the roof as usual. It was cleaning time because the snow had come again.

"At first she didn't want to," Ring meowed after catching his attention. "She didn't want to love a roamer that would leave her. She even thought I wanted you, so she didn't want to interfere. She has a sweet heart."

"I know," Darkfire purred looking at the brown tabby as she walked by.

Ring smiled. She was happy for her friend. Both of them.

"But she knows that you love her back and you work for Jacolyn now. It's not likely that you'll leave," Ring continued. "She feels safe with you."

Darkfire looked away. "Maybe I will leave."

Ring nodded sadly. "You will think of Tanglewood always I'm sure. But it s up to you if you leave. Just think about what you'll leave behind."

Then she left. Darkfire felt a bit depressed after that. He wanted to go back home, but he couldn't leave Coonie. He also didn't want to drag her away from the Twolegplace. She loved her band and wanted to play music.

The band was actually improving. Ring and Plucker had a short thing worked out together, and now Skunk was adding in his chimes. He said Coonie got a solo part and a longer pattern so she got the last practice time. They all had a feeling that by newleaf (rainfall to the cats that live in the Twolegplace) they'd be ready for their first playing. Darkfire wanted to be there for it. And he had a feeling he would be. What was left in Tanglewood for him? Hollyleaf had left, Dewstep was either dead or stuck with the Clans, and Darkfire was a killer who couldn't go back to the lake. He finally made his decision. He wouldn't be going back to Tanglewood. He was a Twolegplace cat. He was a part of Jacolyn's guard, and he was Coonie's friend. A very good friend.

**_-Line-_**

Darkfire and Coonie went on a walk together. They left Jacolyn's territory to walk down other back streets.

"I came from the High House territory," Coonie meowed.

Darkfire looked over. That had been sudden. He hadn't expected that. What did she really mean?

Coonie hesitated before looking at him. She saw that he didn't understand.

"I lived with upwalkers," she meowed.

Darkfire just looked at her again. He could tell she wanted him to say something. To be scared, mad, or disappointed, but Darkfire wasn't. It had been her life before. She was with him now, and her past didn't matter to Darkfire.

"Was it good?" Darkfire asked after a while.

"Good?" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Where they kind? Do you miss it?"

She gave him a 'you are crazy' look and then shook her head. "I don't miss it. It was a smothering life. I was their precious kitty and they never let me do anything. They took me to these places with other cats. They showed me off. It was horrible. So I ran away."

_Twolegs actually treat their cats that way?_ Darkfire wondered.

"What were the other cats like?" he asked her.

She laughed, but wasn't happy. "They thought they were so good. They thought all other cats were beneath them, especially the ones that weren't pure breeds."

"What do you mean?" Darkfire didn't recognize the term.

"I'm a pure blooded Main Coon," Coonie meowed. "My upwalkers knew who my ancestors are from way back. I don't even know my mother. I was taken from her too soon, but my upwalkers knew everything."

Darkfire looked at her in sympathy. At least he knew his mother. Hollyleaf had taught him many things and he was glad she'd raised him.

"You never got to see her? Ever?" he asked.

"They never took me to visit her. They took me everywhere else will all types of cats, but they never let me see my mother."

"How did you leave them?"

Coonie looked over at him. She was surprised he was still interested and that he didn't hate her. Other cats scorned her once they knew she was from the High Houses. She'd learned not to tell anyone, but she felt she had to be honest with Darkfire.

"They left a window open one night," she meowed. "I clawed the screen open and I left. I didn't want them finding me so I left the house behind. I met other cats. Alleycats. They told me about the system of territories and about Tashi. I realized I didn't want to stay in that territory. I was afraid she'd send me back home. Tashi lives with her upwalker and with her siblings. So do most of her guards. They all have upwalkers or else they aren't part of her elite and they aren't pure breeds. I left because I didn't want to be forced into that. I came here. I met Jacolyn and I met Skunk. We started the band together. Plucker came next and then Ring. You know," she said after a short pause. "If there's one thing I miss, it's getting brushed. I hate these tangles."

She started licking her fur and at the knots her long fur created. "My upwalkers brushed me everyday and I was clean then. I guess becoming an alleycat I have to be dirty."

Coonie sighed.

"Was your name always Coonie?" he asked. He was interested. He knew Firestar had once been called Rusty and so he wanted to know if these cats changed names here.

"No," she gave a small smile. "If I'd kept that name, everyone would know I was from the High Houses."

Darkfire felt it wasn't right to ask her what her name used to be. She had a new life now and she'd shared her past with him. Darkfire had learned it was rare for a cat to do that. When a cat did that, they were either a friend or trusted you with the information.

"Thank you for telling me," Darkfire meowed.

"You don't care?" she asked, frightened he would be.

"No," Darkfire shook his head. "Being a kittypet isn't bad. You left it and aren't sad. You are a free cat. And I like you no matter what."

She smiled brightly at him and rubbed her head against his.

"Maybe I can help with your tangles," Darkfire meowed to her. "In the Clans, we have something called sharing tongues and the cats help each other to clean themselves."

"Thank you," Coonie purred to him.

They continued to walk, unaware that cruel eyes were watching.

**_-Line-_**

Darkfire and Coonie liked walking together. Even if they had different interests they got along. Darkfire liked the forests and quiet, Coonie like the Twolegplace and music. She confessed she liked it even when her upwalkers had it coming from some small item on a table. When she came to Jacolyn's roof, she'd liked music even then and without hesitating had joined the dancing. She'd learned quickly. That had gotten Jacolyn's attention. The ginger she-cat had introduced her to Skunk. The two got to talking and on one comment of Skunk's the two had decided to become a band and make music together and for seasons later they tried it.

It was then Darkfire learned Jacolyn liked pairing up cats. She found cats she liked or were alone and tried to find a cat that could help them. She'd made a good choice with Skunk and Coonie and then later with Darkfire. Even if she didn't know the out come of such parings, she enjoyed seeing cats happy.

She commented once to Darkfire, "Coonie found her place in life. She just needs a tom to spend it with. And her band members aren't the toms for her." Then she winked at Darkfire (which was about the only thing she could do with one eye). "You are just the one. So make her happy."

Darkfire agreed that he would. Jacolyn smiled and left. Once again, Darkfire felt grateful to her. She'd helped him meet Coonie.

**_-Line-_**

"Come on," Ring meowed. "You have to listen to us."

"You have to tell us what you think," Skunk meowed.

Darkfire didn't like this idea. He'd never like twoleg music, ever. He just put up with it and let it happen around him, on occasion dancing to it with his friends. He wasn't looking forward to this, but he agreed to come and listen.

Coonie placed him in the front. All of their instruments were close together like with the twolegs. Plucker tuned his strings as the other band members went to their instruments. Finally they were ready. Skunk waved his tail.

Ring started her tapping. Plucker joined her. Then Skunk added his chimes in regular intervals. And last, Coonie started blowing. It was a smooth sound that seemed to weave. She'd actually gotten better since he'd met her. Darkfire let the blowing move him. He swayed with it. By the time the band was done, Darkfire realized he hadn't winced once.

He stared at them. They'd finally done it. They'd made music.

"Well?" Coonie asked, she seemed worried.

"It was wonderful," Darkfire admitted. "You've done it."

The band started cheering. Ring jumped into the air, and Plucker sat and grinned, while Skunk and Coonie rubbed against each other. Darkfire wasn't mad about that, they were good friends and they had started the band. They'd finally come to success. They even included him in the joy.

"We've got to tell Jacolyn," Coonie meowed when they were done celebrating.

Skunk nodded. "We should tell her tonight. She'll be sleeping now."

The band reluctantly agreed. They wanted to tell her so they could get set up and show all the cats. But it wouldn't be a good idea to make her mad she might not let them play then.

"What's one more day?" Skunk shrugged.

The others agreed. They hadn't played in front of cats for seasons, one more night wouldn't matter.

That night the band met Jacolyn on the roof after cleaning. They explained to her what they'd accomplished. Her one eye glowed.

"Well done," she praised, purring. "I'll have to listen to it some time."

"We were wondering if we could play tomorrow night," Skunk explained.

Jacolyn started to nod, but then she quickly shook her head. The band was crushed.

"You only have one song, right?" Jacolyn asked.

Skunk nodded.

"Why waste all that time bringing up your instruments just to play one song?" the ginger continued. "The cats will be impressed for sure, but they won't see you as a real band. Learn at least a few more and then you can play."

"We can do that," Skunk meowed. He'd seen the truth in what Jacolyn had said. So had the other band members. All that night they spoke about how they'd do more songs.

Darkfire continued to work as a guard. This night some of Banter's cats came to the roof. Darkfire recognized Soot and Bleak, the third cat he didn't know, but it was a tortoiseshell she-cat that had come by another night. They walked among the dancing cats. Darkfire could tell it wasn't a pleasant walk. They had a purpose in mind. Darkfire thought they were looking among the cats for something. He instantly knew there was something to worry about. He looked for Jacolyn. She'd seen the cats. She watched them, Snow at her side. They were watching the three cats so intently they weren't paying attention to the other cats and were surprised when the fighting started somewhere else.

A very light ginger tom with creamy swirls struck out at another cat. They soon started tussling, clawing into each other viciously. Cats scattered from them, but others took this opportunity to attack Banter's guards while Jacolyn's were looking at the two fighting cats.

"Everyone stay still!" Jacolyn roared.

The cats not fighting stopped from scattering down the ladder and huddled near the roof's edge. The fighting cats were quickly apprehended by Jacolyn's guards. Darkfire ran to the ginger tom and tried to separate him from the white and black she-cat. Darkfire was joined by Tuffy and they held down the two fighters. Darkfire received a few scratches in the process. Just when he and Tuffy thought the cats were done struggling and tried to relax to give the cats time to get up with dignity, the tom Darkfire was holding, bit his leg.

Darkfire yelled with pain and then quickly bit the tom's ear. He released Darkfire's leg to shriek and pull away. He didn't get very far because Darkfire caught up and held him to the roof with his larger frame. He was angry with this tom. His leg ached and he didn't like that this tom had gotten the better of him.

"We demand the cats that started this," Soot growled.

Darkfire glanced over his shoulder. Jacolyn was standing in front of the three guards. The cats that had attacked were circled by her own guards.

"You will have them," Jacoyln answered.

Soot seemed surprised the ginger had given in so easily.

"You will have these four," Jacolyn continued, nodding to the cats that had attacked the guards.

"And not the others?" Bleak demanded.

"They weren't the ones who attacked you," Jacolyn answered. "They fought themselves."

"They were a distraction so these cats could attack us," Soot hissed.

"You don't know that," Jacolyn meowed. "If I do find that out, then I will personally escort them to Banter. But for now you have these four and I will question these other two."

"Then we'll go now," Tory, the tortoiseshell, meowed. "Take them." She whipped her tail to the three cats. They know looked worried and frightened. Attacking Banter's guards hadn't been the smartest idea.

Soot and Bleak surrounded the cats and Jacolyn's guards walked out of the circle. Tory nodded to Jacolyn and then led the way from the roof. As they walked, the tortoiseshell looked around the roof as if warning the other cats away, but when she met Darkfire's eyes directly, he knew she'd been looking for him. She looked at him and then at the tom under his claws. She seemed amused. She quickly looked away and she and Banter's guards started down the ladder, the prisoners surrounded. Darkfire hoped they got away at some point, but he had a feeling if they'd tried, Banter would hunt them down.

Once they were gone, Jacolyn walked to Darkfire and Tuffy. She stood above the cats who'd started the fight.

"Target and Eric," the she-cat meowed. She frowned at them, completely displeased. "You can't tell me this was just a lover's quarrel. What are you doing fighting on my roof?"

"She said she was going to leave me!" Eric, the tom with the creamy swirls, yelled.

"He keeps trying to make me stay with him. I'm a free cat that can do what I want," Target meowed.

"Lies," Jacolyn waved her tail dismissively. "Were you working for those four cats that attacked Banter's guards? Were you their distraction?"

"No," Eric and Target meowed together. They started meowing over each other after that. It was hard to make sense of.

"Quiet," Jacolyn hissed. "Snow, Gray, take these two to my den. We'll question them in the morning. Lets get back to dancing. We can't waste this fine night."

Snow took Darkfire's place as he reluctantly let Eric up. Tuffy released Target and let Gray take her. The two guards quickly took the roamer cats from the roof.

"Get back to dancing," Jacolyn ordered as she took up a spot near the food. The cats reluctantly came back to the roof middle. They slowly started dancing. Many were unsure and were afraid another fight would start. Darkfire limped over to Jacolyn. He could tell she was angry. She was silent, and trying to encourage her cats to relax, but he could tell her feelings.

"You're worried," Darkfire meowed coming to her.

Jacolyn looked up at him. She seemed surprised he'd come to her for once.

"I haven't had a fight like that before," she confessed. "It looked like the guards were hoping that would happen. They were looking for a fight," she sighed. "Those four cats who attacked were just taking out their frustration. They weren't at fault at all, but I couldn't refused them to Banter. What ever concerns him or his guards, he gets or presides over."

"What about Eric and Target?" Darkfire asked.

"They did that on purpose," Jacolyn growled. "I know they planned that attack. I'm beginning to think Banter's guards put them up to it. They started it all. I know that if I give Eric and Target to the guards, they won't get punished at all, but if I don't, Banter will ask for them and for what excuse they gave me."

"Why did they start the fight?" Darkfire asked. That was what he wanted to know and he wondered if Jacolyn had her suspicions.

"They had a purpose," Jacoyln growled. "I think they were testing my control or if I'd listen to them."

"And will you?" Darkfire asked.

"What's Banter's is Banter's," Jacolyn meowed. "What happens on my roof to my cats is mine. But the place where those two things meet is what Banter wants control of. I don't know if I want to give him that. There might be a time I actually need it. But I think Banter wants it. He wants to do something real soon. That's why he's testing me."

Darkfire now knew why she was worried. She wanted to know what Banter wanted. She was the leader of the roof, but she could be losing her spot to Banter if he pushed.

"You should do something for that paw," Jacolyn meowed. She'd seen him limping.

"Nothing I can do," Darkfire replied. "It'll heal on its own."

"Don't get it dirty in the trashpile," she sighed and then walked from her place to walk among the dancers and sooth them. Darkfire watched her go. As she left, he thought she would have made a great Clan leader.

* * *

**See, Wolfstar4, more guards did come. You were right. Now, what did they want? . . .**


	27. Chapter 25 A Vist From Banter

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Jacolyn questioned the roamers in the morning and it turned out she was right. They had been hired by Banter and the guards to cause trouble. Jacolyn punished them by saying they could never come to her roof again and if they did they would be missing their ears when they left. Then she turned them over to Banter. She told him they had purposefully made his guards be attacked. Darkfire didn't know what happened to them after that, but he had a feeling Jacolyn was right, nothing happened to them. Banter probably just let them go.

Darkfire didn't like that thought. He didn't like how the two roamers probably wouldn't get punished and it had been their fault the four other cats had attacked the guards and were taken to Banter. He found he despised that sort of justice. He wished there was a StarClan for the Twolegplace cats. They probably would have solved things.

"Give it a try," Coonie persuaded. She gave him a sweet, pleading glance. Darkfire's heart jumped.

"Okay," he meowed.

Ring giggled and then passed over the instrument.

Darkfire placed his claws on the uneven, ridged surface and pulled down. A rattling noise came from the piece of metal. Darkfire winced as his claws jarred. He hated that feeling. He pulled away and shook out his paw.

"What do you think?" Skunk asked. He was lounging on top of the blankets the band had taken to sleeping on.

"Horrible," Darkfire meowed. "It feels strange and I think if I kept doing it, I wouldn't have any claws."

Skunk frowned. "I think a scratcher is out. If the player doesn't have claws we couldn't play."

"What about a shaker?" Ring asked.

"How is a cat supposed to shake something?" Plucker muttered from the wall.

Ring glared up at the bad-natured tom.

"On the tail or holding it in our mouth," she replied.

"We need to find something to shake," Skunk meowed, ignoring them both.

"We could look in the trashpile," Darkfire meowed.

They could usually find interesting things in it. Once, while he and Tuffy had looked for food, they'd found large paper balls that Jacolyn placed around the rooftop. The twolegs had strung them up for the Colored Star Night, but had thrown them out after. Jacolyn used them until they blew off of the roof during a snowstorm. Darkfire had confidence the band could find something to shake.

"Well," Skunk meowed, "we did find the other instruments in there. We can look now."

"But what cat would get to play?" Ring asked as they jumped onto the wall.

"Darkfire," Coonie meowed. She gave him a smile.

The cats jumped from the wall and started walking through the snow.

"I can't," Darkfire shook his head. "I'm Jacolyn's guard. I can't be a band member."

"He's right," Skunk meowed to the disappointed Coonie. "Jacolyn wouldn't appreciate us taking one of her guards."

"I know," Coonie sighed. "It's just Darkfire's been with us for a long time now. I thought he should do something."

"I am doing something," Darkfire meowed to her and bumped up against her. "I'm telling you if your music sounds good."

"And he's keeping you happy," Ring meowed.

Coonie whacked Ring with her tail.

Ring laughed, running off down the alleyway. The band quickly followed her. They made it to the trashpile and started searching through it. Darkfire didn't exactly know what they were looking for but he looked anyway, pushing around the crowfood and bags. Ring got really daring and ripped open a bag with her claws to start shifting through it.

"You could pick a less smelly bag," Plucker growled, sneezing. "Ratfood is the only stuff in there."

"You never know," Coonie meowed. "You could find something in it."

The cats continued to search. It was a large pile and they scared up a few rats, but the things were to cowardly to attack such a large group of cats and they ran off. Eventually the sun started to set, but the band didn't seem to find anything. Nothing rattled when they shook it, and that was what they were looking for it seemed. As evening came, Jacolyn and her guards came by. They looked at the dirty cats for a while.

"What are you doing?" Jacolyn asked, sounding as if she didn't want to laugh.

"We're trying to find a new instrument," Skunk meowed.

"Are you even working on your music?" Jacolyn asked.

"We are," Skunk nodded. "We have two more songs. We just wanted to add another instrument. But we can't find anything."

"Would you mind looking for food now?" Jacolyn asked.

"We will," Skunk meowed. "All right band. We can search another day. The upwalkers are coming tomorrow to pick this up anyway."

Ever so often twolegs would come to the alleyway to take the trashpile away, but the pile built again and the cats never went without food. The twolegs also had come a few times just that day to add to the pile. The band had hid then, but immediately searched through the new stuff.

Jacolyn and her guards went up to the roof and the band started looking for clean, fresher food, and hunting. Eventually they had a good pile. Snow had brought down the blanket and the band jumped over the low wall to place the food on the blanket.

They got the food up and everything was clean and water was in the dish. The night was ready for dancing. Coonie and Darkfire helped each other get clean. Soon they didn't smell like the trashpile and their coats shined. Even Coonie's tangles smoothed out into long, luxurious fur that Darkfire liked burying his head into. The rest of the band members cleaned off as well and they waited for the rave. Ring and Skunk napped in the corner and Plucker spoke with one of Jacolyn's guards.

The sun slowly sank to the horizon of buildings. Large, fluffy, snow-filled clouds dotted the sky, slowly combining. Darkfire sat with Coonie at his side. They watched the sun sank. Darkfire was reminded of his second night going to a rave. That had been the first time he'd seen one start. It had been a long time since. Darkfire wasn't certain of the day now, but the nights were starting to get warmer. Newleaf was coming.

The ladder started to shake. Darkfire looked over. So did most of the guards. It was too early for cats to be coming up. Not even the early cats came before sunset.

Tory and Soot were the first up the ladder. Behind them came a brown tom and behind him was a black tom. And last, were three other cats: no-eared Bleak, purple-eyed Aster, and a ginger tom missing half of his tail. Darkfire didn't doubt who the brown tom was. He'd heard enough stories about him. Banter had come for a visit. And he'd brought most of his guards.

"Banter," Jacolyn lowered walked over and lowered her head.

The brown tom looked at her. He didn't say her name and she didn't raise her head. Finally he pushed through Soot and Tory. The two she-cats let him pass. The other guards fanned out to surround the ladder. Darkfire had a feeling no one on the roof was going to leave.

"Jacolyn," the section leader finally meowed.

Darkfire was surprised. He'd been expecting the tom to rumble or have a low voice, but it was a typical cat voice of any normal tom. He wasn't a scary cat at all. Only his reputation gave him power over the cats.

Jacolyn looked up to meet his eyes.

"What brings you to my roof?" she asked.

"We've come for a cat," Banter meowed. He looked at Jacolyn's guards and the band members. The guards narrowed their eyes, but made no threatening moves. Their loyalty was to Jacolyn, but they couldn't fight against Banter, not unless they wanted to be killed. The band, Ring and Skunk had woken up with the tension, stood together, surrounding Darkfire.

Banter looked right at Darkfire. Darkfire met the yellow eyes with his own. He wasn't going to lower his head. Finally Banter looked away. Jacolyn had seen the stare and she looked at Darkfire, worried, and then looked back at Banter. Coonie pressed her side into Darkfire.

"He is a member of my guard," Jacolyn meowed.

"I did not give him a place in this section," Banter interrupted her. "Darkfire is not a cat of this section. He is not your cat. He is still a roamer, a trespasser."

The rest of Jacolyn's guards growled low in their throats. Banter's guards answered with hisses.

"Did he make you a part of his section?" Darkfire whispered into Coonie's ear.

She quickly nodded. "Jacolyn introduced us and asked if I could. He agreed. Sometimes he's easy, but other time he can be harsh."

"That's his second's name," Skunk tried to lighten the mood with a small joke.

Plucker glared at Skunk and Ring gave a nervous sound.

"Will you give him a place in your section?" Jacolyn asked. Darkfire's ears twitched. It sounded almost like a ceremony.

"I invite who I invite, Jacolyn," Banter meowed. "You've asked many favors of me lately. I don't believe I'll grant you this one."

Jacolyn's eye widen. If Banter meant what he said, Darkfire could be killed or chased from the territory. She gulped. The rest of the cats waited.

"Let me speak with him," Banter meowed. "Surely he can talk for himself and doesn't need a rave host to speak for him. Come here."

Banter waved his tail at Darkfire. The black tom reluctantly left Coonie's side and came. He stopped next to Jacolyn. Banter looked him over.

"You seem strong," the leader meowed. "You've been in a few fights."

Darkfire had gained battle scars in the moons in the Twolegplace.

"Where do you come from?" Banter asked.

Darkfire paused, and then meowed, "I came from Tanglewood."

"And where is that?" Banter asked, noticing Darkfire had a low voice to go with his powerfully built body.

"I don't know," Darkfire meowed. "I lost my way."

"And do you think you've found it as a guard?" Banter asked.

Darkfire frowned. He knew Banter was trying to trick him into something and he had double meanings. Darkfire didn't want to make a mistake.

"I have found a home in this city," Darkfire let his tongue flow around the unfamiliar word Coonie and the others used for Twolegplace. "I wouldn t like leaving Jacolyn or this roof behind if I was forced to leave."

Banter smirked. Darkfire realized Banter knew he was saying he wouldn't leave easily.

"I can be kind," Banter meowed. "I may allow you to stay in this city, in this section. . . ."

He let the sentence hang, waiting for Darkfire's assent or agreement. But Darkfire was silent. He was waiting for the conditions. He knew there had to be some.

"When I give you a place in my section," Banter continued, eyes half closed, "then you would be my guard, not Jacolyn's. However, if you will not stay, I may be forced to kill you."

Banter turned around and started down the ladder. Soot, Tory, Bleak, and Half followed. Harsh and Aster waited a few moments before Harsh turned to Jacolyn and meowed, "We will be back in two nights. You will give us your answer then," he stared right at Darkfire.

Then he turned around and started after his leader.

"You know the right one," was Aster's last high pitched comment. The silver cat was the last off of the roof.

By now night had fallen. The cat's eyes had adjusted. They glowed with the city lights. No one moved. Snow started falling around them. It was peaceful, but it was unfriendly. It was just showing them how bleak their situation really was. Many cats shivered in the cold.

Jacolyn turned to Darkfire. They stared at each other awhile, uncertain as what to say.

"You heard him," Jacoyln finally meowed. "You have to choose in two nights."

"That's it?" Darkfire asked. "You aren't going to tell me anything else?"

She'd started turning away.

"I can't tell you what to do, Darkfire," she meowed, not looking at him. "I have my opinions, but it's your choice. I can tell I don't like it. I can tell you that if you refuse, you better get out of this city really fast. I can tell you that if you do, Banter will come after my cats. He will come after Coonie."

Jacolyn flashed her one eye at Coonie.

"He knows about you and her, I'm sure of it. You probably wanted to protect her by not mentioning her, but by the sky above, he knows."

Darkfire stared at her. He hadn't understood want saying 'no' would really mean. He was cold as the air around them.

* * *

**What do you think he'll choose?**


	28. Chapter 26 Leaving

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my marvolous reviewers: _Icethroat21, Brackenfurlover, _and_ Oo-Rainpath-oO!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Darkfire didn't have to think about his choice. He knew he'd never like being Banter's guard. He couldn't force other cats to give up their food. He couldn't be cruel. If he was just allowed to hunt and to mark the territory, he might have been okay with it, but he knew the cats living in Banter's territory feared the guards. They didn't feel protected by them. Darkfire didn't want to be feared. He'd had been mistrusted in ThunderClan and had hated it. He wanted to fit in and as Jacolyn's guard he'd achieved that. He was welcomed by all the cats and he got something to do. As Banter's guard, he wouldn't be treated friendly anymore and he could never fit in with ordinary cats. Coonie would probably treat him differently. Darkfire had to leave.

The night Banter and his guards came, Jacolyn didn't cancel the rave. She told her cats to speak to no one about what had happened and then opened the window. Darkfire had still acted as a guard that night, but his fellow guards watched him warily. They didn't know the choice he'd make and they weren't certain how they should defer to him. Darkfire didn't dance that night. Coonie didn't even ask him to. She sat next to him, letting him decide. She didn't tell him what she wanted and Darkfire really wanted her to. But he was scared of her answer. Would she make him leave or would she encourage him to stay, not caring about how he would treat his former friends? Darkfire didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want to be cruel to the cats he'd once protected with Jacolyn.

Darkfire also didn't want to leave though that seemed to be the choice he felt was best. Darkfire didn't want to leave Coonie behind. He didn't want Banter or his cats hurting her. He didn't want Banter hurting Jacolyn or her friends. Those were the reasons to stay, but Darkfire felt Jacolyn wanted him to go. She hadn't directly told him to because she probably had known how much he cared for Coonie and it would hurt to be separated from her. Jacolyn wouldn't tell him what to do because it was his choice.

Morning came and the band returned to their alleyway, but not before Jacolyn contacted him.

"I know you were given two nights," she meowed, "But. . . whatever your choice, tell me tonight. I would like to know. To give you enough time to escape or to inform one of Banters guards you will be joining."

"I--," Darkfire started to meow.

"Not here," Jacolyn told him firmly. "Tonight, on the roof. I'm sure Banter has his spies."

Then the ginger she-cat had left. Darkfire followed the band to the alleyway. They didn't settle down to sleep but looked at Darkfire.

"We'll miss you," Ring finally meowed quietly.

Darkfire wondered what that meant. Did she know he'd leave or was she saying they wouldn't be friends if they joined the band?

"We should start out now," Coonie meowed, standing up. "The faster we're away, the harder it will be for Banter to find us."

"Wait," Darkfire meowed.

"You aren't actually considering joining?" Skunk asked wide-eyed.

Plucker growled and showed his claws. "He better not. I can't stand those guards."

"No," Darkfire firmly shook his head. "I wasn't going to join. But Coonie," he turned to her. "You can't come."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"You have your band," Darkfire meowed. "You're going to play for the cats."

"I don't care about that," Coonie meowed, walking up to him. "We have to leave."

"Coonie," Darkfire meowed, "I can't make you come. You'd be giving up too much. You've finally gotten this far. I can't promise you anything if we leave. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know what will happen. We can't have kits because we couldn't care for them. It's safer for you here."

"You can't just get rid of me," Coonie squeaked. She was suddenly sad he didn't want her. "Banter will come after me if I stay. His guards have been watching us. They know we love each other."

"They know," Darkfire nodded. "But if I leave you, they might believe that thought was wrong. They might think I'm cowardly and not care about you anymore, but if I take you, they will know I have things here that they could hurt. The band, Jacolyn, the rave roof."

Darkfire shook his head. There were so many things here that he did care about. The most was Coonie, but if he took her with him she'd never get to play her music. She'd never get used to hunting or fighting other cats and the seasons. He couldn't take her. She'd be protected here with her band and with Jacolyn.

"I'll go alone, Coonie," Darkfire told her. "You need to play your music. Once you've had the opportunity, then I think it would be good to have you with me. It will be newleaf-- rainfall. There will be more prey and the nights will be warmer. It will be safer and I might be able to find my way back to Tanglewood. You can't come now."

"But you still want me?" Coonie meowed.

"I'll always love you," Darkfire promised. "That's why I want you to be safe and to do what you've dreamed about for so long."

"But you'll wait for me?" Coonie asked.

"I'll be near," Darkfire meowed, uncertain if that would be true. He didn't even know how to get out of the Twolegplace. "I'm telling Jacolyn my decision tonight. Then I'll be leaving. I don't know what she plans on doing, but I trust her."

Skunk nodded. Coonie still looked at him sadly. She didn't want to be separated from him even for a little while.

"I'll leave signs for you," Darkfire promised.

She gave him a hesitant smile.

"I want to go with you," she meowed.

"I know," Darkfire meowed. "And I want you to come. I'll miss when you aren't with me. But you need to stay for now."

"I will," Coonie sighed.

"You should at least do something together," Skunk meowed.

"But it can't be obvious they're saying good bye," Ring meowed. "Banter might have some one watching them. It would probably be best if no one sees them," she continued. "Because they're supposed to not like each other that much, remember?"

Coonie swallowed and reluctantly nodded. "We'll stay here then. All right?"

Darkfire nodded. He would be happy just staying next to her.

They did that day, but night came too quickly. Darkfire wanted it to stay away. The band reluctantly went to Jacolyn's roof. The guards were already getting ready. Jacolyn sat at the bottom of the ladder. When she saw Darkfire, she waved her tail for him to come with her. They went up the ladder. The roof was abandoned. Only Snow waited at the top of the ladder. She nodded to Jacolyn and then went down the ladder a bit to wait.

"What did you decide?" Jacolyn asked, sitting down.

"I'm leaving," he answered.

Jacolyn's eye shined. "Good," she nodded.

Darkfire knew he'd made the right decision in her eyes.

"Snow can get you out of the city," Jacolyn continued. "I don't know where you can go from there, but get away. Banter will probably follow you out there. He has some guards around this building. They'll follow Snow and you, but they won't attack unless they have reinforcements."

"What will happen to you?" Darkfire asked.

"I'll be all right," Jacolyn sighed. "He can't attack me. I have more guards than him and if he hurts a rave host, the others will turn against him. So will the cats in the territory. Banter also won't gain anything of it if you leave. It would be foolish, and Banter doesn't want to look like a fool."

Darkfire nodded. He knew the feeling. He didn't like to look like one either, but he usually wasn't violent about it.

"I'm leaving Coonie," Darkfire meowed.

"You can't," Jacolyn meowed, horrified. "Banter will kill her."

"Not if he doesn't think I love her any more. And not if the other cats adore her," Darkfire argued. "Once she plays with the band, she'll be valuable, Banter won't hurt her then."

"You're doing this just to let her play in the band?" Jacolyn asked. "Darkfire! Her life is in danger. You've can't leave her. Her band isn't ready."

"It is," Darkfire meowed, "They play really well. You have to let them. Let them play next night."

Jacolyn's eye started glowing again.

"They'll be a distraction and Coonie will be safe," she meowed with understanding.

"I want her to follow me later," Darkfire meowed.

"Later?" Jacolyn meowed, surprised. "If you want to take her with you, why not do it now?"

"She needs a chance to play," Darkfire meowed. "Where we're going, there aren't any instruments. There aren't many t-- upwalkers there."

"You know where you're going?" Jacolyn asked.

Darkfire looked away, "I know where I want to go, but I don't know if I can get there."

"But you'll try," Jacolyn nodded. "Right. Snow, escort Darkfire from the city. Take him to the outer edge and come back."

Snow's head popped up from the ladder, she nodded and then meowed, "Come on."

"Thank you for everything, Jacolyn," Darkfire smiled at her.

"Thank you for being such a nice cat," Jacolyn meowed. "And for helping the band."

They nodded to each other, and then Darkfire went to the ladder. Snow started down the metal contraption. In his heart, Darkfire said good bye to the roof. He would never be returning. His time in the Twolegplace was over. He was going home.

********

Snow left him at the edge. It truly was the edge. The twoleg nests stopped and only one long Thunderpath continued into the distance. Darkfire stared out at it. The open, snow-covered field burned into Darkfire's mind as he looked. It had been a long time since he'd been in the open. The closed-in alleyway of the Twolegplace seemed more familiar now. He was hesitant to start out. He knew he should have. Banter would have been informed of his leaving. The brown leader would hunt Darkfire that night and into the next day. Coonie would be safe until the band's debut. After she played and probably another night (in case she liked playing) Darkfire would wait for Snow to bring her. Darkfire had to stay away from Banter until then. Then he and Coonie could start out.

Darkfire didn't know which direction to go. He had a feeling he should walk over to Golden's territory. If he could find the right Thunderpath, then he might be able to make it back to Tanglewood. Also, Banter's guards couldn't follow him there. At least not safely. Darkfire wasn t certain if Golden's guards patrolled outside the Twolegplace.

Darkfire looked once behind to the streets of the city and then walked out onto the field. All ready he knew he was in trouble. The snow held his pawsteps. It was too soon for the thaw, but newleaf was on its way. However, the snow was still there and it was still a problem. Darkfire ran over the snow and out to the field. He had to get away quickly. He ran around the Twolegplace in the direction of the rising sun. He ran to Golden's territory. He would return to this area after the next night. He would wait for Coonie to come. He hoped her music went well.

* * *

**Darkfire's leaving! Now, is Coonie really safe?**

**Sorry, but this is the one chapter you're getting today. You'll have to wait until tomorrow!**


	29. Cats of Summerheat Camp

_Great StarClan! Not another allegiance!_

* * *

**Cats of Summerheat Camp**

**Leader  
**Raven-- dark tortoiseshell tom

**Deputy**  
Thorn -- dusty brown tom with spots

**Leafcat** **(medicine cat)**  
Hollyleaf and  
Lily-- white she-cat missing an eye and an ear

**Warriors  
**Stub-- silver tom with a missing front leg  
_apprentice_: Bark

Riddle-- tabby tom with a slight hearing problem but excellent tracking abilities

Shadow-- black and white she-cat

Macky-- black striped gray tom

Keller-- black she-cat, escaped kittypet  
_apprentice:_ Moon

Spark-- dark ginger tom

Patches-- tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur, half of her tail is missing.

Spice-- gray she-cat with ginger spots, claw-scarred face

Rosewing-- dark cream she-cat, originally from ThunderClan  
_apprentice:_ Shade

Ledgewalker-- brown tom, originally from ThunderClan

Needlefur-- dark brown tom, has spiked fur, originally from ShadowClan

Beaverpaw-- brown tom with black and white tortoiseshell spotting, originally from ThunderClan

Mallowheart-- light brown tabby tom, originally from RiverClan

Minnowflower-- dark gray she-cat, originally from RiverClan

Fishpelt-- gray tom with a white stripe on his back, originally from RiverClan

**Apprentices**  
Moon-- light gray she-cat

Bark-- brown tabby tom with dark stripes

Shade--black and white she-cat

**Queens**  
Redstrike-- small brown she-cat with ginger spots, originally from ThunderClan, mother of Needlefur's two kits: Woodkit (dark brown tom with light brown underbelly) and Laurelkit (small gray she-cat)

Hollyleaf-- black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Raven's two kits: Patchkit (tortoiseshell she-cat) and Coalkit (black she-cat)

**Elders**  
(currently none)

* * *

**The rogue's are back and Darkfire enters the last part of his story!**


	30. Chapter 27 The Summerheat Camp

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to reviewers who were glad that Darkfire left the Twolegplace (least, I think you were):_ Oo-Rainpath-oO, Brackenfurlover_, and_ Icethroat21_!!!!!_

_A song to go with this chapter would be_ Summer Rain_ by Hayley Westenra._

* * *

**Part Three: Darkfire in Summerheat Camp**

**Chapter 27**

Darkfire waited for Coonie where Snow had left him. He waited the night after she was to play with her band. Then Darkfire waited another night, thinking the cats had wanted to hear the band a second night. After a quarter moon, he started worrying that Banter had punished or killed Coonie and Jacolyn. He feared the she-cats weren't coming. But someone would have come to tell him that.

No one came. Not even Banter's guards. They hadn't even followed him from the Twolegplace. There was no trace of them. No marks in the snow besides his own. It hadn't snowed since he left the Twolegplace so he would have known if he was followed. But there was nothing, no guards, no Coonie. Darkfire didn't understand. Someone should have come.

Finally Darkfire gave up on the love of his life. He went back to Golden's territory and followed the Thunderpath from the Twolegplace. Days later he turned away from the Thunderpath when he thought he saw something familiar. Eventually he entered an orchard. There was no more fruit or falling leaves. The long limbs of the trees were bare except for buds of starting to form flowers and leaves.

Darkfire looked up at them and thought about the non-existent kit named Applekit. He would never have a kit now. The only she-cat he'd loved had not come to him and he didn't want to have his heart broken again by finding some other she-cat who might leave him.

The next event was a field full of embankments and ridges. The dips were full of thawing snow and the ground under his feet trickled with water. Darkfire would have thought it was beautiful but his thoughts were on Coonie and why she hadn't appeared. Darkfire looked at the sky and followed the bright star in the sky. StarClan was guiding him home. He'd learned to sleep during the day and stay awake at night since the Twolegplace so following a star was easy for him.

The sky did get cloudy and a cold rain fell through out the moon of his journey, but when he could, Darkfire followed the star. He crossed another Thunderpath, went over a hill and entered a forest. There was no more snow and the leaves were starting to gain small, green leaves. Newleaf had come. Darkfire came to the pool of water in the small grove of trees. He looked at himself. He was ragged and starting to get thin. Darkfire looked away and kept walking.

Darkfire knew his journey was at an end when suddenly he was staring at a tree and recognized it. His heart leaped. It had been a tree he and Dewstep had played on as kits. Darkfire had made it to Tanglewood. He was home. Darkfire started running for the camp. It was almost morning and so he didn't stop for the night. Darkfire decided could live alone if he had to. Hollyleaf had for a short while. Darkfire hurried home and then suddenly halted when he got to the camp.

There were cats there. Cats talking, eating prey, and sharing tongues. It was like a real Clan camp. Darkfire just stared. What was going on? Where had all these cats come from? He continued to stare in confusion until he heard a cat meow at him.

"Who are you?" a brown tom with tortoiseshell markings asked.

Darkfire turned to look at him. He was at a loss for words, but finally got out, "My name is Darkfire. I used to live here."

The brown tom's eyes widened and he seemed to shiver with fear.

"Darkfire?" he asked.

Darkfire nodded.

"What's going on? What are all of these cats doing here?" he asked, staring at them again, unnerved by the tom's behavior.

"This is the Summerheat Camp," the tom answered. "We live here."

A camp? An actual camp Hollyleaf had dreamed about?

"Um, your mother is in the nursery," the tom meowed hesitantly. "Do you want to see her?"

"My mother?" Darkfire asked. "Hollyleaf?"

The brown cat nodded.

"Take me there," Darkfire ordered.

The tom quickly turned and led the way. Darkfire followed.

Had Hollyleaf brought back all these cats? Where had she gone during leaf-fall? Why hadn't Darkfire found her?

The tom led Darkfire through the camp. The cats there stared at the newcomer. Darkfire felt nervous under their stares. This reminded him of ThunderClan and of his first night as Jacolyn's guard. He didn't like it, but he met the other cats' eyes so they wouldn't know he was scared. Many looked away. Then Darkfire saw the cats he'd never thought he would see again.

Needlefur. Ledgewalker. Rosewing. Clan cats here, in this camp. Darkfire started at them pausing in surprise. They gazed at him, their eyes odd. Needlefur cringed away and looked like he would run. Darkfire quickly hurried after the young brown tom who had first met him. Darkfire didn't know what to think now. How had these cats gotten here?

Finally they arrived at a rose bush. Bramble vines were woven into it. The nursery was a well protected area.

The tom stuck his head into the bush and called, "Hollyleaf, I've brought a cat to meet you."

He pulled his head out and looked at Darkfire after gulping. Darkfire pushed passed him, impatient to see his mother. He stuck his head and then his body into the bush, his eyes adjusting.

A small brown she-cat with ginger spots had a small dark brown kit and a gray one against her side. Her eyes were open and she stared at Darkfire.

"You!" Redstrike hissed, raising herself up, protective of her kits.

"Darkfire!" a happier voice called.

Darkfire turned and saw his mother. Hollyleaf was a black she-cat with green eyes. Darkfire stared at her, surprised to see her heavy with unborn kits.

Hollyleaf ran over and rubbed against him. She purred with joy.

"Oh, Darkfire," she meowed. "It's so good to see you!"

"No it isn't," Redstrike hissed. She was still huddled over her kits.

"Be quiet," Hollyleaf snapped at the former ThunderClan cat. "He isn't here to kill your kits."

Darkfire stared at Hollyleaf in startlement. Kill the kits? Why would he do that?

"Where have you been?" Hollyleaf asked, turning to Darkfire.

"I went to a twolegplace when I couldn't find you," Darkfire meowed. "I didn't know where to go or what to do when you weren't here so I left. I walked for a long time until I came to the Twolegplace."

"You were there all leaf-bare?" Hollyleaf asked. She seemed completely surprised. "How did you live?"

"There was food," Darkfire meowed. "There were cats."

Good cats like Coonie, Darkfire sadly thought.

"Why did you come home then?" Hollyleaf asked.

"I had to," Darkfire meowed. "I--"

He didn't quite know what to say. How was he supposed to explain dancing to these cats?

"There was a leader who wanted me as a guard. He tried to take me away from a place I liked, and he threatened that if I didn't he would kill me. I didn't want to work for him, so I left."

Hollyleaf rubbed up against him. "I'm glad you're back."

"Where did you go?" Darkfire asked. It felt good to have her by his side again, but he still had to know what she'd been doing.

"I went to the lake," Hollyleaf answered. "Your father came while you and Dewstep were gone. He took me to the lake."

"My father?" Darkfire stared at her. She'd gone to the lake? She'd said Dewstep. Did she know? Darkfire's eyes widened and he felt cold. Didn't she realize he was a killer?

"Raven," Hollyleaf smiled. "These are his kits too."

She looked at her body. Darkfire stared at her too. She was actually going to have kits. But what about Dewstep?

"Is Dewstep alive?" Darkfire asked desperately.

Hollyleaf stared at him. She blinked in surprise.

Darkfire stared at her. Why wasn't she answering?

Hollyleaf briefly looked away.

_No_. Darkfire slowly shook his head. Dewstep couldn't be. No, he just couldn't be. Darkfire couldn't have killed his brother.

"Dewstep is all right," Hollyleaf meowed. "He started talking when we left."

Darkfire felt his heart leap into his throat. Dewstep was still alive! Darkfire wanted to jump around in joy, but instead he sighed with relief.

"Thank you StarClan," Darkfire meowed.

"There was a she-cat with him," Hollyleaf continued, her eyes softening as she watched Darkfire's relief. "They're mates by now, I'm sure."

Good for Dewstep, Darkfire thought. That gray tom really needed a mate. He deserved a good cat to be with.

"Who is it?" Darkfire asked.

"Ivyflight," Hollyleaf answered.

Darkfire nodded. He knew the she-cat. She and her sister had always been around Dewstep.

"How was he?" Darkfire finally asked.

"He's going to have a scar," Hollyleaf meowed.

"At least he's alive," Darkfire meowed.

Hollyleaf nodded and stared right at Darkfire.

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Darkfire meowed.

"You were going to kill Needlefur," Redstrike growled. By now the kits had woken up. They stared at the cats around them.

Darkfire looked away. He had been.

"I'm sorry," Darkfire meowed quietly to her. "I was only doing what I was ordered. I won't kill him now. I won't kill your kits."

"You better not," Redstrike growled, but relaxed enough to lay down next to her kits. She licked their heads.

"What do you mean, Mother?" the brown kit mewed.

"Hush, Woodkit," Redstrike meowed. "You'll learn when you're older."

"I really am sorry," Darkfire meowed.

"I'll think about believing you," Redstrike answered. She didn't even look at him. "Just don't get near our son or daughter."

Darkfire looked away.

"Come on," Hollyleaf meowed, glaring over at Redstrike. "Let's go see Raven."

Darkfire backed out of the nursery into the bright day. Hollyleaf followed him. Darkfire turned around to see more cats standing there. Many were tough looking warriors. Darkfire's claws came out. He could sense danger.

* * *

**Oh, no, Darkfire's in trouble. What will happen?**

**And mean Coonie for not coming. Is she really dead?**


	31. Chapter 28 Forgiveness

_I am so sorry. I was fixing the other chapters and uploaded the wrong one for this one. I didn't save the original so I had to delete the misplaced one that went here._

* * *

The summary for this chapter pretty much is Hollyleaf tells the cats outside of the nursery off and they leave. She shows him around the newly improved camp. They get to talking about the old Clans by the lake and Darkfire says he'll never go back there for her. She confessess she doesn't want to take over the Clans any longer now that they know about her. She feel's content where she's at. They also get to talking about Dewstep where Darkfire is convinced Dewstep died at his claws when Hollyleaf is silent at first. She tells Darkfire Dewstep had started talking when they left. Darkfire is emotionally relieved and thanks StarClan.

Then she gets Darkfire to finally meet Raven. Darkfire feels a bit embarrassed when Raven said he's heard a lot about him. Darkfire can only confess Hollyleaf never said much about Raven. His father is amused but agrees Hollyleaf didn't say much. He says that dispite not knowing his kits as they grew up, Darkfire and Dewstep turned out pretty well and he's proud of them. Raven makes Darkfire part of the Clan and everything seems like it will be normal.

Darkfire tries to help out around the camp even though the cats glare at him or are scared. Especially Needlefur who cowers away. That night Rosewing and Beaverpaw decied to make friends with Darkfire and sleep next to him in the warrior's den. Darkfire silently makes a promise to his new Clan that he will never hurt them.

* * *

**And that, in a nutshell, is what happened in this missing chapter. Once again, I am so sorry about deleting it. I could hit myself repeatedly.**


	32. Chapter 29 A Talk with Needlefur

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my wonderful reviewers:_ Oo-Rainpath-oO, Icethroat21, Silverstorm of RiverClan, Brackenfurlover, Swiftpaw of WindClan,_ and (the new)_ Warriors-Owlfeather!

_Sorry for the skipped day everyone. I was being lazy and I didn't start writing. I promise I'll put more up tomorrow. I hope to finish this story soon anyway. Read on._

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Darkfire stayed near Beaverpaw and Rosewing for a couple of days. They were the only cats truly friendly toward him. They took him on patrols and hunting. He took them deep into the Tanglewood bog since he was the only one brave enough to do it. They came to enjoy their time with him and he enjoyed his with theirs. It was good to have friends again.

Darkfire learned things about Summerheat Camp from the two. He learned how half of the cats used to be rogues and how the rest were from the Clans. They pointed out who and Darkfire had it mostly figured out. The cats with missing limbs tended to be the rogues and the cats without many scars were the young cats from the Clans that had decided to do something new. It turned out these cats hadn't fit very well in their own Clans and had wanted to go to one they would be needed. That was how Rosewing and Beaverpaw felt. Though Rosewing might have fit in since she was older, she followed Beaverpaw into the unkown because she loved him.

"Why didn't you get a warrior name?" Darkfire asked Beaverpaw once.

"To remind me," the brown tom answered. "I want to remember where I came from and why I left."

"Raven would give him a warrior name," Rosewing confessed. "He's promised to do that for any cat that wants to follow the Clans' naming system. Beaverpaw just has his own ideas."

They smiled at each other and the three of them continued to walk.

Patrolling consisted of scouting a large area. Summerheat Camp didn't have any rival Clans and Raven didn't want them fighting the local rogues, so the only thing they really did was make sure no foxes or badgers entered their territory. Darkfire found he liked that system better. The Camp cats didn't fear other cats and they weren't jealous of their land. They used what they needed and it wasn't likely they'd ever run out. They had a large space. It reminded Darkfire of the Tribe in the mountains. Hollyleaf had told Dewstep and Darkfire stories of those strange cats and how at one time they didn't need to patrol because they had no rivals. Then the other Tribe had started and so had the fighting and patrolling.

Raven and the Camp cats followed the warrior code up to a point. Raven didn't have the last part of star to his name and he didn't have nine lives. His cats were allowed to argue with him or leave if they really wanted to. The atmosphere was one of really relaxed, except when Darkfire was in camp. Then some of he cats got tense.

As the days went by, they slowly started to realize Darkfire was speaking truth. He didn't cause trouble, he was helpful when he could be, and he even tried to go out of his way to be friendly. He wasn't as quiet as he used to be and he stayed, listening to cats as they spoke even if they had really boring stories. He was different from when he left ThunderClan, and the ThunderClan cats noticed. The RiverClan cats hadn't known him for long and had just heard stories about him. They were the quickest to like him, especially when they learned he could swim and fish. Soon they were taking him to the stream to fish with them.

The rogues were the hardest cats to win over. They'd seen the effects of what Darkfire had done in the Clans. They'd seen the marks he'd left on rogues' faces. They didn't have any reasons to change their minds about him. They did, however, have their paws full in getting along with each other. They all had independent natures and had been alone for most of their lives. Providing for other cats had never been a necessity. Now as a Clan, they had to relearn a whole new lifesyle. Darkfire tried to help them with that. They soon realized he was no different than them. He was quiet, he'd traveled to different places, and he'd seen hardships.

Finally, a month after entering the Clan, Darkfire was accepted. No one really thought any differently or watched him when he suddenly appeared. Even Needlefur had taken to walk with him on patrols and hunting. The dark brown warrior confessed once to Darkfire he admired him.

"I liked you in ShadowClan," Needlefur meowed. "When you first entered, I was jealous that my mentor liked you better, but I liked you after I was a warrior. You tried to help ShadowClan. You taught them things and you wanted to keep it safe."

"I'm sorry for almost killing you," Darkfire, had answered. He couldn't look at his new friend.

Needlefur sighed.

"I know," the tom answered. "What happened to Dewstep. . . .I guess you learned. I'm sorry for what happened to him."

Darkfire nodded. He realized he probably had changed after what happened to Dewstep.

"I'm sorry about Kinkfur," Darkfire meowed.

Needlefur looked up. Darkfire could see the pain.

"I want to know why she was willing to do that do me," Needlefur choked out. Darkfire had guessed right. Kinkfur had weighted on the young tom's mind for a long time. There was probably no one he could talk to it about.

"I was her son and she was willing to kill me," Needlefur whispered. "And only because I loved Redstrike."

Darkfire brushed his tail on Needlefur in sympathy.

"When she told me to kill you," Darkfire slowly meowed, "I wondered if Hollyleaf would have done the same. She was completely loyal to the code then too. It worried me."

"Would she?" Needlefur asked. He seemed desperate to know.

Darkfire could only shake his head. "I won't ever know."

"She forgave you though," Needlefur continued. "She forgave you for what you did to Dewstep. If I went back, would Kinkfur forgive me? Would she accept me as her son again?"

Darkfire looked away. Kinkfur had been really angry. She'd wanted to kill her son herself in the end. He wasn't sure if after all these moons, Kinkfur would have calmed toward her son.

"When you want to go back and see," Darkfire meowed. "I want to come too. I'll have to see if Dewstep would forgive me."

"Thank you," Needlefur meowed. They both knew there was no guarantee they'd get their wish. Needlefur might never be forgiven by his mother or Clan. Darkfire might never be forgiven by Dewstep.

The relationship between Needlefur and Darkfire after that was better. They didn't get uneasy with each other and when the other cats of the Clan saw how they were calm around each other, they started inviting Darkfire to join them more often. Only Redstrike and Spice kept their suspicions . Darkfire realized Redstrike would always be because he had threatened the one she loved. He didn't mind her. The one cat that did make Darkfire uneasy was Spice.

Darkfire didn't recognize her for the longest time. The gray she-cat with the ginger marks would sit and glare at him. She never spoke to him and whenever he came near or joined other cats with her, she'd growl and stalk away. Darkfire had been utterly confused. He couldn't remember the cat with the scared face. He couldn't ever remember meeting her.

But finally a cat told him. It was Thorn, Raven's deputy. He told Darkfire about Spice and how she'd found Raven and had brought the Camp leader to find Hollyleaf. Thorn told Darkfire how a black cat had clawed her face. Thorn had looked right at Darkfire meaningfully.  
Darkfire blinked. He'd done that to her? And suddenly he remembered.

_They spotted the rogue on the second day after they were made warriors. She walked through the forest without a care in the world. Her tail held high and her head upright. That was until Dewstep jumped off a tree branch and landed in front of her._

_"Get off our land, Rogue," he snarled at her._

_Darkfire was hiding a little way down the path. He was impressed with his brother all ready. He sounded so fierce. But the rogue obviously wasn't. She seemed startled at first but then the ginger and gray she-cat quickly recovered. Her eyes looked him up and down in an amused way._

_"Go back to your mother, little cat," she laughed._

_Darkfire instantly felt anger. How dare she just discount Dewstep like that!_

_The ginger and gray brushed right passed Dewstep. Her fur brushed his and she let her tail wrap around his head. She continued on, leaving the stunned Dewstep behind her. Darkfire stepped into her way next, still mad at how she'd treated his brother._

_"I don't think you heard my brother," Darkfire growled. "Get off of our territory. You've come to deep."_

_The rogue paused in front of him. She looked up at him with stunned eyes. Darkfire gazed down at her, filled with calm. She was trespassing and she deserved to be punished._

_"I-I- wa-was only passing through," she stuttered. Her tail was lowered and her ears were half down in submission._

_"I don't think you were," Darkfire continued to growl, showing his claws. "I saw you catch a bird earlier this day. On our land. You have to pay for it because what you did was against the code."_

_"Wh-what c-c-code?" Her amber eyes widened as his claws came toward her._

_"The warrior code," Darkfire answered, striking her. Darkfire felt the power as his claws cut through her face. She whimpered in pain. Darkfire's claw tips dripped blood._

_"Stop, Darkfire," Dewstep snarled, hurrying over to stand in front of the rogue._

_Darkfire lowered his paw. What was Dewstep doing? Then he and Dewstep jumped as the rogue ran away, crashing through the undergrowth.  
"She won't be back," Darkfire meowed and started to clean his claws. That had gone well._

_"You shouldn't have hurt her," Dewstep hissed._

_"She'll be all right," Darkfire meowed with a shrug. "Her looks might be ruined, but she'll heal fine."_

_"She didn't even know about the code!" Dewstep yelled. "You hurt her for no reason!"_

_Darkfire suddenly noticed his brother's strange behavior. The smaller tom's fur was on end and his eyes didn't seem to see straight._

_"Calm down," Darkfire meowed, moving to touch his brother's body with his nose. "She might not have, but now she knows not to come back or to steal our prey."_

_"But she didn't know," Dewstep repeated. Darkfire could see the hurt in his brother's green eyes as the gray looked toward the path the rogue had made in the bushes._

_Darkfire still didn't understand his brother's reaction, but he had a feeling he'd done something bad. But he shook it off. He'd done what he had too, and she was just a rogue._

_  
_Well now that rogue was back and she hated Darkfire. It had taken Darkfire two journeys to realized how much he could hurt cats without realizing it.

Darkfire left Thorn to think about it. He thought over the memory. For some reason, what Dewstep had done then was familiar. The gray tom had done the same with Needlefur, defending him from Darkfire. Dewstep hadn't changed with the moons. He still disliked other cats getting hurt. Darkfire felt his heart throb for his brother. Why did Dewstep always get to be the lucky one that did the right thing?

Darkfire looked over at Spice. She now seemed to be following him, knowing how much her presence hurt him. Darkfire realized when he looked at her, he saw Dewstep. He saw the scars he'd left on his brother for his callous ways. Darkfire looked at Spice, and said in his heart, _I'm so sorry.  
_  
But he never said it out loud to her. Just by the look on her face, Darkfire knew she'd never forgive him. He could never forgive himself for what he'd done to her either. Yes, her looks were ruined, but so had whatever niceness that had been in her body. She'd turned cruel. Darkfire could only feel regret for what he did with her. And for what he'd done to Dewstep.

Darkfire wanted to go back suddenly. He wanted to go back to the Clans to see Dewstep. He had to know the truth. Was Dewstep fitting in? Was he finally at peace? And did he really have a mate in Ivyflight? Darkfire wanted to find out. But he sighed. He wasn't likely to leave Tanglewood again. He'd run away to often, and running away from Spice wasn't the answer. He was staying Summerheat Camp. At least until he fit in and actually had the courage to talk to Dewstep again.

* * *

**Hmm, we've just about caught up to the end of the last story. What in the world will Darkfire do next?**


	33. Chapter 30 Kits and a Mate

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Darkfire led a patrol around the field. The RiverClan cats didn't like the field but it was the only way to the stream. They made sure there were no foxes hiding in the bushes. They did scare up a few rabbits. Darkfire caught one and the patrol ate it.

"I wish we could learn how to catch these," Minnowflower sighed. "They're just too fast."

"You have to have patience," Darkfire meowed. "You do it all the time with fishing. What you need to do is have one cat scare a rabbit and guide it to the other cat. That cat can lie in wait until the rabbit comes and then you kill it."

"Easier said than done," Mallowheart, a tabby tom, answered.

Darkfire could see he'd caught their attention though. They liked the idea that it was possible. RiverClan cats didn't often eat rabbit because it was so hard for them to catch. They preferred fish, which was why they were dedicated enough to walk to the stream to hunt, while the other Camp cats stayed in the forest.

They soon started up their patrol again. Fishpelt, the young tom that had been made into a warrior at Summerheat Camp, lagged behind them.

"Keep up," Darkfire called back to him.

"Come on, Fishpelt," Minnowflower meowed.

"I just wanted to try to catch one," the tom answered, running forward.

"We can try it later," Mallowheart meowed. "We better finish the field and go back to report before we go out again."

Fishpelt reluctantly agreed.

**_-Line-_**

Darkfire led them back into the forest. By the time they reached camp, it was sunhigh and the other cats were chatting anxiously.

"What's going on?" Minnowflower asked Keller.

"Hollyleaf is having her kits," Moon, Keller's apprentice, answered.

The black she-cat looked down at her apprentice and meowed, "Lily is in the nursery now. She isn't quite sure what to do and she wishes Hollyleaf was coherent enough to help."

"We need a real medicine cat," Mallowheart moaned.

White Lily was the Camp's leafcat. Hollyleaf helped her and between the two she-cats they knew a lot of herbs, but there wasn't an official leafcat at all. No one that knew all the herbs. Darkfire suddenly felt worried for his mother. Would these kits be too much for her?

"If only your StarClan was here to help," Keller meowed.

To Darkfire it sounded sarcastic, but he could also hear a bit of longing in her tone. She really did want there to be a StarClan. Darkfire suddenly wished there was too. What if Hollyleaf died? Where was she supposed to go? Would she go to the Clans' StarClan? Darkfire worried.

Minnowflower noticed.

"She'll be all right," the gray she-cat tried to sooth. "Come on, lets go hunting. Everyone will be hungry when this is over."

A few other cats agreed to join them. Darkfire reluctantly went out with them, but it took his mind off of Hollyleaf and it helped.

Finally they got back in to camp. The cats eagerly accepted the food.

Lily approached Darkfire.

"You can visit her now," the one-eyed and -eared cat meowed. "Take her something too."

Darkfire nodded and quickly took some mice with him to the nursery.

Once in the rosebush, Darkfire saw Raven, Redstrike, her two kits, and the two new arrivals. Everyone peered down at them. Darkfire slowly approached. Raven looked up from his curled position around Hollyleaf. He smiled.

"Come meet Coalkit and Patchkit," the leader meowed.

Darkfire eagerly came to meet his younger siblings. He dropped the mice in front of the resting Hollyleaf. She blinked open her eyes and began to eat.

Darkfire looked at the two kits. Both smelled like she-cats. One, obviously Coalkit, was black and the other was a tortoiseshell.

Darkfire stared down at them. They were so precious. They suckled at Hollyleaf side. They couldn't hear or see yet and were so helpless. Darkfire felt his heart go out to them. He was surprised to hear himself purring. Hollyleaf and Raven soon joined him. Even Redstrike's kits couldn't contain their joy. They started running around yelling and playing.

"Woodkit, Laurelkit," Redstrike scolded. "Keep it down. Hollyleaf needs rest."

The kits wiggled with happiness, but their faces looked ashamed. Darkfire wanted to laugh at them, but he stayed quiet. He licked his mother's head.

"They are beautiful," he meowed to her.

"Very much," Raven agreed.

Darkfire soon slipped out of the nursery. He let the other cats be together alone again. He left with a spring in his step. Camp life was continuing.

"What were they?" Beaverpaw asked. The brown tom had come from no where. Darkfire looked up and saw that all of this other friends were there waiting for the news.

"Two she-cats," Darkfire announced. "Black Coalkit and tortoiseshell Patchkit."

The cats cheered. Soon the word spread and the whole Clan was rejoicing. More kits meant a stronger Clan. Darkfire joined them for a while, but then a heaviness entered him. He was suddenly sad. There would be no kits for him. He had no she-cat to love. There would be no Applekit, no Splashkit, and no Risingkit.

_Oh, Coonie_, Darkfire thought, looking to the sky above. _Why didn't you come?_

The stars started to appear in the darkening evening sky. One twinkled down on Darkfire. It seemed to say, "_Wait_."

**_-Line-_**

Darkfire waited. Newleaf was over quickly and greenleaf took reign. The prey was plentiful and life was finally good for the Summerheat cats. They began to enjoy their life as Clan cats. The harsh winter had lost its grip on them for the rest of the seasons.

Darkfire was still haunted by Spice, so he took to wandering off alone at times. He'd wander into the Tanglewood bog, stalking prey and fighting off raccoons. It came as a surprise then when he returned to camp. It had been two moons since his return to Tanglewood Forest. The Camp cats were surrounding the High Branch with Raven perched above. Darkfire hurried forward. He didn't want to miss the announcement.

Then Darkfire noticed the cat huddled on the ground. She was covered with burrs, tangles, and mud, but her tabby coat shone through it all. Coonie.

"Coonie!" Darkfire yowled. He ran through the cats, bumping them as he tried to get to her.

"Darkfire," the she-cat called back. She stood up and looked like she wanted to get to him, but the gazes of the cats held her in her place.

Darkfire got to Coonie's side and rubbed against her, ignoring the pricks of the burrs as they tried to attach to him. Darkfire even ignored the other cats as they stared at the spectacle before them.

Finally Raven meowed, "Darkfire, what is going on? Who is this cat?"

Darkfire reluctantly turned away from Coonie to look up at the Clan leader.

"This is my mate Coonie," Darkfire meowed. "I met her in the Twolegplace."

Coonie looked at him. She seemed uncertain when he called her his mate. Darkfire tensed. Had he said the wrong thing?

"Well," Raven meowed. "The warriors found her at the edge of our territory. She insisted she was looking for a cat. She asked them to bring her with them."

Darkfire looked at Coonie. She nodded. Darkfire wasn't sure about it. Coonie hadn't looked invited when he first came back to camp. It looked like she was being threatened. But perhaps seeing all these cats had unnerved her. Cats that just sat and stared, not talking or dancing. Clan life was different from a rave.

"If she is your mate," Raven continued in the silence, "then we'll welcome her as a Clan member."

Coonie looked up at him in surprise. Then she looked over at Darkfire. He realized she didn't know if this was right. He nodded and smiled encouragingly at her.

She looked back at Raven. The tortoiseshell tom smiled down at her with a comforting smile. Darkfire had a feeling he was trying to make her feel welcome. She was his son's mate after all.

"I, Raven, leader of the Summerheat Camp, invite Coonie to be a warrior," Raven stumbled over her name. It was unique even for a rogue or loner. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect the cats of your Clan?"

Coonie nodded. She looked at Darkfire. She really seemed confused. Darkfire didn't say anything. He would explain things to her later. For now, he was glad his Coonie was with him and joining his Clan.

"Then, I make you a warrior of Summerheat Camp," Raven announced and jumped from the branch. He put his head on hers. She stood that way. Darkfire realized she had no idea what was going on.

"Lick his shoulder," Darkfire meowed.

She shot him a glance and did. The camp then called out her name, but they seemed as uncertain as her. They didn't know anything about this dirty cat who'd come from no where just to have the leader's son claim her as a mate. They didn't know what to make of it.

Darkfire quickly led Coonie away when the chanting stopped. He led her to a secluded area so they could be alone to talk. Coonie stared at him. He looked back at her, suddenly not knowing what to say.

"You told me you'd wait," Coonie meowed.

She frowned at him. Darkfire looked down.

"I did," Darkfire meowed. "You didn't come for a quarter moon."

"A quarter moon?" Coonie echoed. She seemed stunned. "You said rainfall!"

Darkfire looked back at her. Rainfall? Newleaf? Then he remembered. He said in the newleaf things would be better. He gulped. He had made a mistake. He hadn't waited long enough for her, and he hadn't left any signs like he promised he would. How had she found him?

Darkfire stared at her. "How did you know where I was?"

Coonie shivered. She didn't meet his eyes as she meowed. "Snow took me out of the city. I stood there. I waited for two days. I thought you'd come back. You never did so I walked out of the city. I remember you saying something about Golden so I walked to his territory. I waited there."

"Then what?" Darkfire asked. Waiting hadn't gotten her here with him.

"I was asleep," Coonie whispered. "A cat came to me in my dream. He told me that you had left."

She sounded hurt. Darkfire felt his heart ache. He should have waited longer. He was a fool for leaving her. It was all his fault. He should have known she'd never give up on him.

"What else did he say?" Darkfire asked.

Coonie stared at him with wide eyes. "You believe me? You believe I saw this cat?"

Darkfire titled his head. Wasn't he supposed to? Was she lying to him?

"Of course I believe you," he answered. "Why shouldn't I?"

"He came from the stars," Coonie whispered. She looked upward into the sky, but it was only starting to become evening a bright orange light covered the sky and wispy clouds. There weren't any stars out at this time.

"He told me to follow him. I did. I swear. I followed this glowing cat everywhere." She stared at him. "You still believe me?" she squeaked.

Darkfire nodded and rubbed her head with his own. "I do. Because I know you saw a cat from StarClan."

It all made sense. How else was she supposed to find him without a cat from StarClan? They knew everything and would probably willingly guide her to him.

"St-StarClan?" Coonie meowed.

Darkfire nodded again. "I'll explain."

So he did. For the rest of that day, while they were alone, he told her about StarClan, the codes, the Clans, Summerheat Camp, and he finally told her about Dewstep and how he was the reason Darkfire had fled to the Twolegplace.

Coonie's head was ringing from all the information. It was way too much for one day. It was deep into the night and she was tired and hungry. And Darkfire was telling her he'd almost killed cats. She didn't know what to think of him anymore. She'd come looking for him and she wasn't about to go back to the city. She had no idea where to go. She had to stay with him. And he had called her his mate. . . .

Darkfire noticed her tired look. Her stomach growled at him. He realized he was hungry too.

"I'll go catch us something," Darkfire told her. "You wait here."

She gave a tired laugh. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Darkfire bumped into her, sympathetic. He wondered if she'd ever get used to Clan life. That had been one reason he'd been reluctant to take her from the city.

Darkfire left. Most of the prey was sleeping by now, but a few creatures were nocturnal. He caught some and came back to Coonie. She was snoring already. Darkfire stared at her. He looked at her lovingly. She was dedicated to him. She'd come to him and she wasn't running away with all the things he'd confessed to her. He realized he really loved her. He didn't want to wake her now, but she was hungry, and Darkfire wasn't sure when she last ate. Her fur hid her shape, but she smelled of hunger.

Darkfire nudged her and gave her a mouse. She woke up slowly, blinking her gummy eyes. She seized the prey when she realized it was there. Darkfire crouched next to her and ate. After they were finished, Coonie started licking out her fur.

"Let me help," Darkfire purred. He attempted to pull out the burrs but his mouth just got bruised and his paws ached. Coonie laughed at him.

"Look at us," she laughed. "Two cats out in the dark, alone, and trying to take care of ourselves."

Then she stopped her eyes widened and her head whipped around.

"What is it?" Darkfire asked, suddenly worried as well. He looked for the danger.

"I forgot about them," Coonie meowed, incredibly worried.

"Who?" Darkfire demanded.

"Those two cats I came with," Coonie explained, standing up. "We have to go find them."

Darkfire stared at his determined mate. He didn't know who they were looking for, but he had to follow Coonie.

Who are these mysterious cats and what do they have to do with Coonie? How did she really escape from the city? And who was this StarClan cat?

* * *

**Hollyleaf had her kits! What do you think of their names?**


	34. Chapter 31 Medicine Cat's Return

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my loyal reviewers: _Icethroat21_ and _Brackenfurlover_,_

_And hurray to _VioletteRose_ for coming back and all her helpful reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Darkfire followed Coonie. He didn't know if she knew the way, but she was going the direction he'd started when he left Tanglewood and ended up in the Twolegplace. Darkfire just followed her, trusting his mate. He remained interested as they walked in the dark night. Who were these cats and where had Coonie met them? He just had to ask. He couldn't stand waiting to see who it was.

"That starry cat brought me to them," Coonie panted a reply.

"Who was this StarClan cat?" Darkfire asked.

"He was a blue-gray tom with amber eyes," Coonie answered.

Darkfire didn't recognize the description and he was assuming the cat hadn't told Coonie his name. Darkfire could only be grateful to that unknown tom.

"And who are these cats we're looking for?" Darkfire asked.

Now Coonie really hesitated. Darkfire hoped she didn't think he'd think she was crazy again. She had to know he'd always believe her.

Coonie didn't answer but dodged around a bush. Darkfire hurried to keep up. They were running by now and it looked like they were getting out of Summerheat territory. Darkfire was a bit worried a fox would come and get them. He would be able to fight it off, but he didn't like the idea that Coonie could be injured. She'd be no help if he had to fight.

"Well?" Darkfire pressed when he caught up to her.

"They have strange names like yours, like they would from the Clans," Coonie meowed. "They didn't want to come with me to meet with your Camp cats because they were sure that they recognized a few. They said they didn t want to meet up with Clan cats. They never told me why, but I told them I'd be back to tell them how things went. That if I wasn't accepted I'd continue to go with them and that if I did meet you I'd let them know."

Darkfire blinked in surprise. So these cats had helped and Coonie liked them but, still, who were they?

Coonie started walking now. She lifted her head, scenting the air.

Darkfire sniffed for the cats as well. Would he recognize them? He suddenly felt that maybe Dewstep had come to visit him instead. Perhaps Dewstep had brought Ivyflight with him. But why wouldn't Dewstep just come to camp? Why would he hide and send Coonie in first?

Finally Coonie had the scent she walked forward. Darkfire followed. He might not understand what was going on, but he wanted to see these cats.

"Leafpool? Crowfeather?" Coonie called. "It's me, Coonie."

Darkfire tensed, gasping. Leafpool and Crowfeather were here?

"Coonie," a light brown tabby she-cat meowed, crawling out from under a bush. "It's good to see you again."

"Did you find him?" a dark gray tom asked, following her.

"I did," Coonie meowed greeting the two. She turned to Darkfire. "This is Darkfire, my mate."

The two loners looked at Darkfire. They could barely make him out in the dark night. The moon was only a sliver and his dark pelt disappeared into the dark.

Darkfire stared at them able to see the she-cat the most. How long had they been around Camp for? Did they know they were related to him? Darkfire was really unsure about what to say. What would Hollyleaf want him to do? She'd always hated her real mother.

"Darkfire," Coonie meowed, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"These-these," Darkfire couldn't seem to meow anything. How was he supposed to explain?

"I think he knows us," Crowfeather meowed warily.

"I don't see how that's bad," Coonie meowed. "If he knows you, then obviously he knows how nice you are."

"Crowfeather doesn't mean that way," Leafpool corrected Coonie. "Darkfire obviously heard stories about us." The former medicine cat sighed. "We shouldn't have stayed."

Coonie looked between them. After a day like she had, one more confusion seemed ritual. What was going on?

"Darkfire, how do you know them?"

"Hollyleaf," Darkfire got out.

Leafpool looked up. She stared right at Darkfire.

"Hollyleaf is dead," she meowed. But her eyes narrowed as she examined the black tom.

Darkfire only shook his head. "She's alive. She lives in camp. She has two she-kits. Coalkit and Patchkit."

"My daughter finally has kits." Leafpool seemed amused. "I never thought she'd get used to motherhood. She was too ambitious."

"But isn't Hollyleaf your mother?" Coonie asked Darkfire.

Darkfire could only nod. Now Crowfeather looked hard at Darkfire.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm Hollyleaf's son," Darkfire answered. Leafpool stared at him, her eyes wide. She backed away.

"Don't hurt my mate," Crowfeather snarled lowering himself.

Darkfire just stared at him. Why would he hurt her? Why did everyone think he'd hurt other cats? It wasn't fair. No one trusted him! He crouched to defend himself if he had to.

"Hold on," Coonie meowed standing between the toms. "Why are you trying to fight?"

"He's Hollyleaf's son," Crowfeather growled.

"And she's your daughter," Coonie meowed. "We've established that already. But why do you want to hurt Darkfire?"

"Hollyleaf tried to kill Leafpool once," Crowfeather answered, looking suspiciously at Darkfire. "Her son might do the same."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Darkfire exclaimed. "Don't be so-so. . ." Darkfire couldn't even think of the right word he was so annoyed. "But what are you doing around here? ShadowClan said you ran far away."

"ShadowClan?" Leafpool asked. She seemed a bit more calm after Darkfire didn't make any threatening moves. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"The Clans thought Hollyleaf was dead," Darkfire explained. "After kitting me and Dewstep, and training us, Hollyleaf sent us back to join the Clans. Dewstep was in ThunderClan, I was accepted into ShadowClan. Graystripe actually thought we were your kits," Darkfire meowed. "He was so convinced about it he almost had Firestar believing it."

"You were in ShadowClan?" Leafpool asked. "Why did you leave? Is Dewstep your brother?"

Darkfire nodded. He realized he'd better explain things to his grandparents so they could understand. No one looked like they'd run away now, so he sat down and started telling them everything.

****(Raven's POV)****

The next big surprise to Summerheat Camp was the next morning when Darkfire and Coonie brought the two cats back. No one really knew Leafpool and Crowfeather. The Clan cats might have heard of them, but many had been kits at the time and hadn't met them. Only Rosewing seemed to recognize Leafpool. Raven recognized them from all the times Hollyleaf had spoken about them.

Raven looked at them bemused. Now his son was bringing back all sorts of cats. He didn't really know what to think now. How big would his Clan swell and would tensions come of it? The Clan cats were starting to outnumber the rogues and, as of yet, the boundaries between them hadn't been fully crossed. No one had accepted mates outside of their original Clans.

"And who is this?" Raven asked from the High Branch. He seemed to be up there a lot lately. It wasn't his idea of usefulness. He'd rather be helping the warriors with hunting and patrolling. He was usually out of the camp doing those things anyway, but since Darkfire arrived, Raven always seemed to be doing Clan leader business.

"Leafpool has offered to be our new medicine cat," Darkfire answered. "Crowfeather is her mate."

"Traditionally, I'd heard, leafcats didn't have mates," Raven meowed. He knew though that Leafpool had broken the code. He didn't judge her, but he just wanted to know what she'd do if she had to give Crowfeather up.

"Hollyleaf is your mate," Darkfire replied. "And Lily might have an interest."

The white she-cat blinked her one eye. Raven could see it really hadn't occurred to her.

"You have a point," Raven meowed, nodding. Besides it wasn't like their Clan followed the warrior code all that extreme anyway. And they did need a better leafcat. Hollyleaf and Lily didn't do too good on their own.

"All in favor of bringing these two cats into our Clan?" Raven asked his cats. He knew he probably should have asked this for Coonie, but she was Darkfire's mate and deserved a place. And Raven knew no one would have let Darkfire in if he'd let them vote.

The Camp cats agreed. They needed a medicine cat and they were willing for Leafpool to be one. Even if she did have a mate.

"Then," Raven meowed. "I welcome Leafpool and Crowfeather as cats of Summerheat Camp. Leafpool will train Lily as a leafcat, and if Leafpool or Lily no longer wants to be a leafcat, one or the other may retire."

The two leafcats nodded. Those were acceptable terms to them.

"Now, Leafpool, Crowfeather, do you promise to uphold the warrior code (as Summerheat has made it) and to protect your Clanmates?"

The new cats nodded and Raven jumped from his branch. It was so strange doing this ceremony. Hollyleaf had taught him many ceremonies, but still they were missing things. Raven couldn't call on StarClan to bless anything, because there wasn't a StarClan for the Camp cats. Not until someone started dying. Raven wasn't looking forward to that day, because the start of StarClan could possibly be him.

Leafpool and then Crowfeather licked his shoulder. The camp cats called their names.

"Now," Raven meowed. He realized he'd been saying now a lot. He shook his head. He had to stop doing that. "I have to go inform Hollyleaf. You might want to hide for a while so when she goes crazy she won't try to find and kill you."

He said it playfully, but he really didn't know how his mate would react. She could be crazy on occasion. That had been part of the reason he'd left her so long ago. But she'd seemed to have mellowed out after they'd become mates again. This might just make her strange once more. Raven suddenly feared for the kits. He'd have to bring a guard with him and perhaps convince Redstrike to take care of the kits if she had to. Or he might have to talk with Rosewing. She was starting to show.

Raven walked to the nursery. He really wasn't looking forward to this. Stub came to his side. He recognized the signs of trouble. They'd been together for a long time. Raven glanced once back. Darkfire had taken Leafpool and Crowfeather to the boundaries of the clearing. Coonie was right behind them as they left the camp. Raven wished them well.

**_-Line back to Darkfire-_**

Darkfire led them to a place with in the bog. It was an island and it was very safe because no cat ever ventured this far. Only he and Dewstep had. They knew many islands in the swamp.

Last night had been full of explaining and reassuring Leafpool and Crowfeather. They did want to be in a Clan again. Living alone for so long proved to be hard, but they were hesitant to enter the camp where former Clan cats lived. Darkfire suddenly saw how they were so much like him. They didn't know what the Clan cats would think of them if they d be accepted.

The three cats got along after the two mates realized how nice Darkfire really was and that he wasn't like Hollyleaf. Darkfire found he liked them as well and liked his relatives. And so Darkfire convinced them to go to camp with him. He told Leafpool how they needed a medicine cat and how she had medicine cat knowledge. Leafpool hadn't wanted to go back to that life if it meant giving up Crowfeather. Darkfire assured them Raven wouldn't mind. Once he told them how loose the warrior code in camp was, they agreed to follow. They still didn't know what Hollyleaf would do, so when Raven told them to hide, they were grateful when Darkfire had a suggestion.

Coonie yawned. "I'm tired."

Darkfire realized he was too. He and she hadn't slept much last night and Crowfeather and Leafpool only a little while.

"I'll catch some prey," Darkfire meowed. "Then we can sleep."

The other cats willingly agreed. Darkfire left, but soon returned with a good catch. After their meal, Darkfire and Coonie curled around each other. They were finally together again. Nothing would ever separate them.

* * *

**So sweet. . . Anyway I wasn't planning on bringing those two back, but the Camp needed a medicine cat and they just happened to be out of a Clan. Who likes them back? If you don't, then tell me.**

**Okay, once more a big sorry for just one chapter. The end was the chapter after this, but then I realized I was rushing. So I expanded the chapter and there should be more. The end is near. . .**


	35. Chapter 32 Lesssons for Coonie

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to all my waiting reviewers: _Silverstorm of RiverClan _and_ Icethroat21

_And thanks to my silent readers. Thanks to all those that read and review after I have finished._

_Finally the end has come all too soon. . ._

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Coonie learned Clan life easily. Darkfire should have expected it. She was a smart she-cat. Coonie started to fit right in. She made friends with even the rogues. They realized that she was almost like them. She wasn't from a Clan, but she was used to large groups of cats. Of course, Coonie made fast friends with Keller. Both had escaped from twolegs. They could share stories together and loved patrolling with one another.

Coonie tried explaining dancing to the Camp cats, but none of them ever understood her even when Darkfire danced with her. The cats didn't see the point and they thought it was extremely eerie to see the two bobbing and then stalking invisible prey.

"It's so odd without music," Coonie confessed to Darkfire. "There's hardly any sounds out here."

Darkfire nodded. Compared to the Twolegplace the forest was incredibly silent. There were only the sounds of bird, wind, water, and leaves. Darkfire loved it, but the city cat Coonie missed her raves. She even missed her band. Coonie missed playing instruments. Darkfire was glad that he'd given the opportunity for her to play in a rave so she knew what it was like. He asked her how it went once.

"Flashing," Coonie answered with her strange word.

She told him how it had taken all day to get the instruments to the top of the building. Then Plucker couldn't find a place to put his strings. They had to search for something to tie them to. Then the band moved over to him, placing the instruments up. Even Skunk had a hard time finding a place for his chimes, but they finally got strung up between metal poles. Jacolyn had let the normal twoleg music go for a while, but half way through the night, she shut the window and took all the surprised cats over to the instruments. Coonie and the band took their places near the instruments and immediately started playing. The cats had been shocked put after the first song and into the second they started dancing again. Finally when the band ran out of songs, the roof was cheering for them. Coonie and the band were appreciated.

"Where were Banter's guards?" Darkfire asked.

"Watching," Coonie answered. "Aster and Soot were there in the crowd. They stayed the whole night, but they never approached. When the night was over, they left. Banter never sent up any more guards after that. And Jacolyn told us she sent word to the other rave hosts what was going on. She said they told her they would protect us. Their cats brought back word about how good we played and we practically had to go to every roof in the section!"

She was grinning as she told him that. Darkfire finally realized she'd been safe the whole time. Her fame had kept her from Banter, and Jacolyn's fellow rave hosts had protected her for her music. Darkfire wondered one night if it would have been possible for him to stay after all. He wasn't sure and he realized he didn't miss the Twolegplace. He liked it here in Tanglewood with Coonie by his side. But he could understand her longing for her old life. He'd suffered the same thing while he lived in the city.

"Banter never sent his guards for me," Darkfire told Coonie that day they were talking about the guards.

Coonie seemed surprised. "You probably got clean away. He must not have realized you would leave and the guards didn't follow. I'm glad he didn't find you though."

She leaned against him. Darkfire returned her love with a lick on the head.

Leafpool and Crowfeather got along in the Clan. After the first tense half moon of Hollyleaf glaring at her mother and hissing whenever they came near, she finally let them see her kits. For some reason, that instant had made them get closer. Leafpool had loved Coalkit and Patchkit, and Crowfeather had finally seen some grandkits. Heathertail's and Breezepelt's three had been born after he and Leafpool left. And he'd never gotten along well with Breezepelt. Now Crowfeather always was played with by the two she-kits. They loved him and he seemed to mellow out.

The two she-cats, Hollyleaf and Leafpool, made up and everything seemed right between them. Leafpool continued to be the leafcat and Lily became her apprentice. Hollyleaf no longer helped out with the leafcat duties, which suited her. She could become a regular warrior again once her kits were out of the nursery. That would take a while though. At least four moons more. And Camp life continued.

Spice still stalked Darkfire. Coonie noticed one day and actually chased her off. She said she didn't like the way that she-cat was following him around and glaring at him. Darkfire sadly watched Spice go. Spice did still glare at him, but she never followed him around anymore. She did threaten to leave the Clan a couple of times, but she never did. Darkfire felt sad about the whole thing. He d never made it up to her or asked for her forgiveness. He sighed and thought of Dewstep.

Darkfire and Coonie went on a search for instruments. Coonie was convinced that if the cats learned how to play them, the Clan would learn to dance and would love it. Darkfire was doubtful it was even possible. Not only did the Clan cats think dancing was mouse-brained, but where would they get the instruments? Coonie's band had gotten most of theirs from the twolegs. What was out here that the cats could use? Darkfire didn't say anything out loud, though. He supported Coonie even if she had such a strange idea. He kind of liked the thought of the Camp having a band. It would make them even more unique from the Clans by the lake and if Darkfire ever went to visit Dewstep, he could talk to him about the band and about Coonie.

Coonie walked next to a fallen log with a rotten center. Coonie hit the log with her forepaw. A low thawonk came from it and so did a bunch of insects. Darkfire and Coonie coughed, running away from the log.

"This is hopeless," Coonie sighed.

They'd gotten far away from the insects and now they just wandered around the territory. Darkfire didn't mind spending time with Coonie. She usually was off on her own or with the other cats all during the day and they only got to spend a short time together. Coonie enjoyed being with other cats and even though Darkfire got a bit jealous on occasion that she didn't always want to be with him, he let her go. He knew he was almost starting to act like Dawncloud. She'd been possessive of him. Darkfire didn't want to be like that she-cat and he didn't want to scare off Coonie, so he let her be. But he still loved it when they walked together even for a fruitless venture.

"We can try again," Darkfire meowed. "Maybe you'll just have to use the warriors' den for the drum."

"Then that will have all the warriors yelling at me for waking them up," Coonie laughed.

Darkfire laughed with her. They continued to look for things to use. Coonie finally led him to a stream.

"I like the water here," Coonie meowed, laying on a sunny rock. Darkfire laid next to her, soaking in the warmth. "The river was dirty and gross in the Twolegplace."

Coonie was still trying to learn the Clan language for things. She couldn't stand not sounding like the other cats. She strove to fit in like she'd done after leaving her twolegs. She didn't want anyone to think she wasn't Clan raised. She wanted to be thought of as a Clan member and not as a cat who didn't want to help or be like the rest.

Darkfire respected her for her goals. He liked her determination. He hoped that their kits would be like her. Coonie had the best attitude he knew.

The two cats lay side-by-side on the rocks, listening as the stream ran over pebbles and through the reeds. It was a lot more shallow than the one in the field and no fish swam in it, but it was a good place for water. Eventually sunhigh arrived. Coonie jerked up.

"What's wrong?" Darkfire sleepily asked her.

"I promised I'd join Keller for hunting patrol," Coonie meowed, jumping from the rock.

Darkfire stretched and joined her on the ground.

"She promised me she'd teach me how to hunt birds," Coonie meowed.

Darkfire nodded. Coonie hadn't hunted many birds in the Twolegplace. They could easily get away there. Coonie also had to learn a whole new way of hunting after she entered the forest. Keller seemed to be the only one with the patience to teach a grown cat how to hunt. She and her apprentice Moon enjoyed being with Coonie and loved showing her new things.

"Let's go then," Darkfire meowed. He knew he wanted to stay longer, but he didn't want to force Coonie to miss her patrol. She enjoyed learning as much as she liked looking for instruments. Darkfire didn't want to be cruel and take her fun from her. It would be just like forcing Ring to avoid toms. It just wasn't right.

Darkfire and Coonie hurried back to camp. As they went, Coonie asked Darkfire about the things around them. She asked him about plants, rocks, and forest animals. They typically did this so Coonie knew more and more about life in the wild. This particular day, Coonie stopped in front of a tall tree. Its bark looked shredded and its leaves were narrow. It had a darkish color.

Coonie stared at it hard. She looked up into the branches. Nuts were starting to grow there.

"What kind is this?" she demanded.

Darkfire wondered if she really didn't like the tree. She was staring at it hard. It stunned Darkfire with the ferocity she gazed at it.

"It's a hickory," Darkfire meowed.

Coonie looked at it a bit more. "I like it," she declared.

Darkfire purred in amusement. She was funny like that, he decided. You couldn't tell what she did or didn't like, but when she liked it or hated it, she told you right out. His mate was definitely amazing.

**_-Line-_**

"You have to go swimming with us," Fishpelt meowed.

"I-I don't know about that," Coonie meowed. She stared wide eyed at the water. For once she was really uncertain. Darkfire wondered if she feared the water. He could recall the time Dewstep had. The little gray apprentice had feared the water and had hated it, trying to avoid it when possible. Darkfire believed his brother had gotten over that fear by now.

"She doesn't have to," Darkfire saved his mate. He really didn't want her swimming anyway. He didn't know if it would hurt the kits or not.

Well, one kit. Leafpool had examined Coonie and said there seemed to only be one. Coonie was still trying to think of a name for one. She'd told Darkfire she wanted it to be a Clan name, but she also wanted it to be something from the Twolegplace, just as a reminder. Darkfire didn't know what that would be unless they named the poor thing Monsterkit. He grinned and then ducked his head. The other cats wouldn't understand.

"I think she should try," Fishpelt muttered, turning away, not willing to argue with Darkfire. He really liked the black warrior.

Minnowflower looked at the young gray tom sympathetically. She understood that he only wanted to teach Coonie, but she didn't think it was right to force the long-haired tabby.

"Teaching her to fish would be more useful," she meowed.

"I can do that," Coonie assured them, nodding vigorously.

Mallowheart laughed. "We'll see."

He quickly walked off to the river.

Darkfire narrowed his eyes. He knew the other tom meant well, but he didn't like the way he just dismissed the possibility Coonie might be able to learn. Darkfire nudged Coonie and they approached the water.

Mallowheart looked at Darkfire. He looked like he wanted Darkfire to start.

"You can do it," Darkfire told him.

Mallowheart nodded and turned to Coonie.

"First, don't let your shadow go into the water. It scares off the fish."

Coonie nodded and sat down next to him, making sure her shadow didn't cast into the river.

Darkfire looked at them and realized they'd work it out and he and the other cats might get in the way and scare off the fish before Coonie could learn. He turned to Minnowflower and Fishpelt.

"Do you want to hunt rabbits?"

"Yes," Fishpelt meowed eagerly.

"All right," Minnowflower meowed. She stood up and led the way from the riverbank. Fishpelt joined her at the top. Darkfire looked down at Coonie and nodded to her as she looked up. She smiled back at him and concentrated on what Mallowheart was meowing.

"So what do we do?" Minnowflower asked.

"First," Darkfire meowed. "Fishpelt will hide over there."

He swung his tail over to a clump of heather. "That will hide your scent. When the rabbit comes, jump up and grab it. Minnowflower, come with me."

Darkfire led the way out to the field. They left the young warrior behind. Darkfire told Minnowflower to hide in the tall grass and that she was supposed to guide the rabbit to Fishpelt. She nodded a bit uncertainly.

Finally Darkfire took off. He walked away from Minnowflower and then he turned back. He started searching for a hidden rabbit. It took awhile to spot one. But when he scared it up, he chased it. He realized he could have caught it, but he wanted to try this new technique.

Darkfire chased the rabbit to where Minnowflower was hiding. She sprang up like she'd been told to. Then the two cats, on either side of the rabbit, guided it to the heather clump. Darkfire felt his heart pounding and his legs tiring. He wasn't meant to run this fast for so long and the rabbit kept wanting to duck and weave. It was mentally exhausting trying to figure out where it would dodge to and how to steer it back on track.

Fishpelt jumped up a bit too early. The rabbit saw him and sprang away just as Fishpelt pounced down. The gray warrior's nose hit the earth and his mouth filled with dirt. Minnowflower sprang away before crashing into him. Darkfire tried to go after the rabbit, but it got away when it found a borrow. Darkfire stood there panting. He looked down the black hole and then turned away. He walked to Minnowflower where she was consoling Fishpelt. The tom spat out the dirt, his eyes watering from the pain.

"Its all right," Darkfire meowed. "It was only our first try."

"No one gets anything right on their first try," Minnowflower meowed.

Just then Coonie ran up the bank.

"I got one! I got one!" she yelled, jumping as high as she could go.

Fishpelt just stared at her.

Darkfire felt himself starting to laugh. Minnowflower soon joined in.


	36. Chapter 33 The End

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Tell me what you thought of the whole thing. Come on, be honest! Did any of you listen to the songs I told you to?_

_Read on._

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Finally it was Coonie's time to have kits. Rosewing had her three only a quarter moon ago. They were called Hawkkit (a brown tabby tom with creamy patches), Graykit (a black, white, and gray speckled she-cat), and Willowkit (a brown tom with long legs and creamy underbelly.

Darkfire wasn't allowed into the nursery through the kitting. In fact only the queens and Leafpool were allowed in there. Lily came out once-and-awhile for supplies. She looked worried. That caused Darkfire to be worried too. What was the matter and why was this taking so long?

Beaverpaw tried to comfort Darkfire.

"It always seems bad," the brown tom soothed. "But the queens and leafcat know what they're doing. You'll see, it will all be over soon."

Darkfire mumbled something back but Beaverpaw couldn't make sense of it. The two started pacing again. Throughout the day other cats came to congratulate Darkfire and tell him things would be fine. Darkfire just couldn't listen. It was just one kit and her kitting should have been done by now. Darkfire knew something wasn't right.

Evening finally came and Darkfire was exhausted from worry. He laid down next to the nursery and slept. And he dreamed.

The stars fell down around him. Darkfire was stunned. It reminded him of the Night of the Colored Stars. The stars fell and formed cats in front of him. Finally a tom of blue-gray fur stood before him.

"You're the cat that led Coonie to me!" Darkfire exclaimed.

The tom silently nodded. He gave Darkfire a sad smile. The cats around him stayed silent as well, only watching. Darkfire thought he could almost recognize a few. He ignored them as they seemed too wispy and didn't seem to want to talk with him.

"Why did you?" Darkfire asked. He didn't recognize this cat at all. Why would he help Coonie?

"You deserved love," the tom finally meowed. "I admit, I didn't think I was the right cat for the task either. What does a RiverClan cat have to do with a ShadowClan cat and a kittypet? I do not know at the time what would happen, but I did my task. And now it is my duty to tell you something sad."

He looked at Darkfire with sympathy.

"What is it?" Darkfire demanded, suddenly frightened. What was the matter?

The gray tom looked down. Then he slowly glanced to the side. Darkfire looked over as well. He saw stars coming together. A cat form slowly appeared. Darkfire stared as a familiar form took shape. The other starry cats came near, looking at him comfortingly.

"No," Darkfire slowly shook his head. Why did this have to happen again? Why? "Don't take her from me!"

He yowled at the tom, but the gray could only look back with sympathy.

"I cannot help you. I can only give you and her the message. Your own StarClan starts to form. I and these other cats from StarClan will teach her what to do. She will be your guardian."

"Why?" Darkfire asked. "Why can't some other cat take her place? We're supposed to raise our kit!"

The tom glanced down. He couldn't meet Darkfire's eyes. Darkfire stared at the cats behind him, but they could only look away as well. There was nothing they could do.

"It's time for you to go back. It is time for you to say good bye."

Darkfire cried out once more, but the starry world faded away to be replaced by a dark forest. Darkfire woke up shouting. His call was echoed by a sound from the nursery. Darkfire pushed his way into the rosebush.

"What are you doing in here?" Lily demanded. "Get out!"

"She's dying," Darkfire roared back, pushing passed her and to Coonie's side. He could smell the blood. It was seeping into the nursery. Coonie lay, tired and in pain. Still, the kit hadn't been born.

_You won't take them from me_, Darkfire thought angrily, huddling close to his mate's side.

"You're doing fine, Coonie," Darkfire meowed to her, licking her head.

"Dark-fire," Coonie panted out. Her eyes opened to slits and she tried to look up at him as more pain rolled through her.

The end after that was quick. Coonie seemed to gain some strength from him, but she was already halfway in StarClan. After the kit was born, Coonie stayed only a short while.

"I love you Darkfire," she meowed, eyes closed and head down.

"And I'll always love you," he replied, licking her fiercely. He didn't tell her not to go because he knew she was already there.

Her pelt cooled but still Darkfire lay there, gazing at her once lively body. It now lay still in a puddle of her own blood. Darkfire was instantly seeing another day in his mind. A small, gray cat slumped down, bleeding from his throat. Darkfire had caused that to happen, just as he had caused Coonie's death. He'd fathered the kit that killed her.

No one bothered him as he grieved. They left him alone through the night. The queens huddled away from him and Lily left to tell the Camp cats the bad news. Leafpool looked down at Darkfire. She felt pain for him. She wanted to say something to him, but she left. Only Crowfeather would know how he felt. Maybe she could get the toms to talk after Darkfire was ready. Leafpool didn't want to push him.

"Keep that kit safe," Leafpool told Rosewing.

The creamy queen nodded, nudging the fourth kit against her side. Coonie's kit still lived and when Darkfire was ready to accept Coonie's death, he would want to see the kit. Leafpool wandered over to the other queens in the nursery. Hollyleaf was also grieving in her corner, Redstrike was in shock, but all the kits were traumatized. They had seen everything and now they were scared. They huddled against their mothers.

"He'll want comfort when she's buried," Leafpool told Hollyleaf calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Hollyleaf demanded, curling around her shivering kits.

"I've seen cats die in kitting," Leafpool meowed. "I've seen the affects of toms without their mates. I know that in the end he will recover. And I do grieve," Leafpool meowed. Her eye became sore and her throat hurt. "But I grieve differently than you."

Leafpool quickly left, but not before seeing Redstrike lick her kits and whisper, "I forgive you."

Leafpool didn't understand what she meant, but she hoped Redstrike found peace and that the death didn't leave unseen wounds on her or the kit. Leafpool realized she'd have to bring around thyme leaves to calm everyone's nerves.

Darkfire stayed with his mate through the night in his own private vigil. Finally the morning came and cats came into the rosebush.

"We have to take her body," Raven meowed quietly. He hesitated before resting his tail on his son. He didn't know if Darkfire would be willing to be touched.

Darkfire moaned, but nodded his head. His eyes remained clenched as they took her from the nursery to the burying place they'd prepared after they'd heard the news. Soon only Raven and the queens were left.

Raven moved to stand next to Hollyleaf. He was so grateful she hadn't died. She could have with Darkfire and Dewstep so long ago, but she was still here with him. Hollyleaf hesitated before walking over to join Darkfire. Raven went with her as they curled around their son.

"We're here with you," Hollyleaf meowed, "and Coonie is safe now."

Darkfire nodded, unable to speak. He opened his eyes as a soft, small nose touched his face.

"It's okay. We miss her too," Woodkit meowed. "We love you. And you still have the kit."

Darkfire stared at the little brown tom. Then he noticed the other kits had come to stand in front of him. Only Rosewing's were still curled up beside another little cat. Darkfire looked over. There was a new kit.

"She didn't do it on purpose," Redstrike meowed. She stood with her kits. "You can't blame her."

She seemed almost defiant. Darkfire didn't know what she meant. Coonie hadn't meant to die? Of course she hadn't. Who planned for that sort of thing?!

Darkfire closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He wanted to moan some more that his Coonie had left him, but doing that wouldn't bring her back. She was safe in StarClan, learning like she loved to do. She would have much to learn and later to teach as the first cat of the Summerheat StarClan. Darkfire swallowed.

"Let him see the kit," Hollyleaf meowed quietly.

Rosewing slowly stood up and pulled away from her kits. She picked up the small bundle and approached Darkfire. He gazed at her, looking eagerly at the kit. This was what Coonie had died for. This was what Darkfire had done to his mate.

Rosewing laid the kit down in the middle of the other kits. They stood around the now crying bundle, keeping it warm, and looked at Darkfire.

"It's a she-kit," Rosewing meowed.

The rest of the cats waited as Darkfire examined his kit. She was small and seemed to have long fur like her mother. Darkfire wondered what her coloring was. He stood up, extracting himself from his family members. They reluctantly let him leave their warm circle. Darkfire approached the kit.

"It isn't her fault," Redstrike insisted, looking like she might get in front of the small thing.

Darkfire glanced up at her. He still wasn't sure what she was implying. Darkfire gently picked up the she-kit and then quickly walked over to a small band of light that entered the nursery. Darkfire laid her down in the sunbeam.

The kit was a dark brown, almost amber, that glimmered black. Darkfire smiled down at her. She did remind him of Coonie. And at the same time of Coonie's favorite tree.

"Hickorykit," Darkfire named her.

The she-kit squeaked, cold. She wanted milk again. Darkfire quickly picked her up and gave her back to Rosewing.

"Take care of her," Darkfire ordered. Then he quickly left the nursery. He had to say one last farewell to his mate.

As he walked, trying to find the burial place, Darkfire thought he saw two cats to the side of him. They glowed with stars. One on his left was a gray and the other on his right was a long-haired Main Coon.

"I'll always love you," Coonie purred to him, her voice very insubstantial.

Darkfire paused and looked at her. She leaned over to him and gave him a lick. To Darkfire it felt of greenleaf days and he could faintly hear a band playing in the back ground. Then the two cats faded into nothing. Darkfire was finally alone.

* * *

***Cries***

**Anyway, I guess I am completely cruel. But you have to admit, Darkfire had a much more interesting life. You would have gotten bored with Dewstep after a while. I hope you enjoyed the story. Look forward to Falling into Shadow, coming this week end. Keep writing your stories...**


	37. Epilogue

_Warriors by Erin Hunter_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _Icethroat21, VioletteRose, Silverstorm of RiverClan, Brackenfurlover, _and_ Oo-Rainpath-oO._ They can all have Hickorykit plushies!_

_I know the last chapter was supposed to be the end, but the story felt a bit incomplete without an epilogue! So here it is, the real ending:_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Some moons later**

"Would you like to mentor Hickorykit?"

Darkfire looked up at Raven. The Clan leader stood before him. Darkfire hadn't even expected him. He'd been watching the kits and apprentices playing.

"Parents don't usually teach their kits," Darkfire answered.

"I know," Raven agreed. "But since we aren't a traditional Clan, I was wondering if you'd like to anyway."

Darkfire simply shook his head. He couldn't teach Hickorykit. He just wasn't the right cat for the job. He would be too soft on his daughter. She reminded him too much of Coonie.

They both shared the same amber eyes and the same bright personality. Darkfire would just look at his daughter and know she'd grow up to be just like her mother.

He had tried once to tell her about music and instruments and dancing. She'd simply cocked her head to the side in confusion. To the young kit it had been another story that she could only hear about and imagine. But Darkfire really couldn't explain or give examples to what music really was. Darkfire wished Coonie would tell Hickorykit about it. The StarClan warrior spent time with Darkfire when she could. So it was as if Darkfire still had a mate. No one else could see her, though, and Darkfire never told anyone about her visits or the secrets she told him.

Darkfire knew it wasn't usual for a regular warrior to even see or speak with StarClan, and not even leaders or medicine cats got told all of the secrets. Darkfire was different. Coonie was the only Summerheat cat that had died so far and she got lonely even with the other StarClan members from the lake. They could only come over on occasion and with difficulty. Coonie had explained there was a divide between the skies. Only a few StarClan members were allowed to come over and stay for a certain amount of time. They could only come because they were related to the Clan cats in the Camp. When those cats died, they would be able to pass between StarClans as well. While Coonie couldn't wait for more company, she didn't want more cats to die. So to pass the time, she walked beside Darkfire, talking to him. She told him how lovely Hickorykit was growing up and that she approved of their daughter.

Hickorykit was a nice kit. She was loved by many of the Camp members. She reminded them of Coonie as well and they were welcoming to her. She was treated like a sister to Rosewing's three. They didn't see any difference at all other than that she was a moon younger and had different parents. To them, she was their sister and they loved her.

Coalpaw and Patchpaw also loved their cousin. They played with her even after they were made apprentices. They got along great. Another apprentice also liked Hickorykit. It was Woodpaw, Redstrike's son. Darkfire could already tell the little brown apprentice loved his daughter. Redstrike could see it as well, and it surprised Darkfire she didn't seem to care. She didn't mind that Darkfire s daughter was close to her only son. Darkfire thought he caught her smiling on occasion when Woodpaw sat beside Hickorykit near the nursery. The tom promised he'd show her places after she was made into an apprentice.

"Have you thought about who you'd like to be her mentor?" Raven continued, bringing Darkfire back to the present.

Coalpaw and Patchpaw were being swarmed by the four kits at the moment. Darkfire laughed as they pretended to cry for mercy.

"I haven't really," he answered, looking back at his father.

"You can," Raven meowed. "Who would you like?"

Darkfire was surprised. Usually the parent of kits didn't get to choose who they'd like to mentor their offspring. He knew he was only getting to because he was the son of the leader and because Coonie had died. Darkfire actually didn't mind that. It pleased him that he could look out for his daughter and could choose someone to teach her.

She was going to be six moons old in two nights. Graykit, Willowkit, and Hawkkit had allowed their apprentice ceremonies to be held back so they could have theirs with their younger 'sister'. They wanted it to be done together and so there would be many apprentices made soon.

Darkfire turned his attention to the other cats around the camp. Who would be a good choice for his daughter?

He would have liked to pick Keller. The black cat had been great friends with Coonie, but she'd already had an apprentice and there were more cats who'd like to have the opportunity. Darkfire thought about Redstrike. He knew it would improve the tentative relationship between them, but she'd already gotten out of the nursery and needed a short break. He could also choose Needlefur. Darkfire was starting to like that idea. They were good friends now and were talking about going back to the lake. Needlefur hadn't before because of his kits and now they were holding off because of Hickorykit. Darkfire knew if they were going on a journey soon, Hickorykit couldn't have an absent mentor. There was one other choice Darkfire decided he had to make.

"Spice," Darkfire meowed.

* * *

**What?! Is he crazy? Why Spice? The mean she-cat might hurt poor Hickory!**

**Thanks to **VioletteRose** for the idea of a divide and bridge for StarClan. It shouldn't be that easy for them now should it?**

**Fallingpaw's story coming soon....**


End file.
